Bat out of Hell
by Arda.z.lyry
Summary: Deset let po pádu Voldemorta se Severus Snape uvolí pomoci nově vytvořené Jednotce pro kooperaci s mudlovským trestním stíháním Ministerstva kouzel. K čemu se to proboha zavázal? Originál: autorka Bleddyn - viz favo.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitola 1 – Bat out of hell

Obsah kotlíku explodoval sprškou rudých jisker a vystoupal z něj růžově zbarvený oblak dýmu, který zahalil jeho sklíčeného majitele.

„McBride!" zařval hlas a na opačné straně sklepení se objevila strach nahánějící postava, jejíž černý hábit vlál za ní. Profesor Snape se výhružně postavil těsně před nešťastníkem McBridem, který nyní nekontrolovatelně kašlal a snažil se uniknout dýmu.

„Kolik šťávy z granátového jablka jste tam dal, McBride?"

„Dvě plné lžíce, profesore."

„A co říká návod na tabuli?"

McBride zkoušel zaslzelýma očima koukat skrze růžový dým.

„Ó… dvě kapky, profesore."

„Zatímco jste bezpochyby zlepšil chuť svého Lektvaru proti bolesti v krku, učinil jste ho naprosto neupotřebitelným. Tedy podobným, jako jste Vy. Evanesco!" Snape odstranil kámen úrazu pohrdavým švihem své hůlky. „A Nebelvíru strhávám deset bodů, protože jste nenapravitelný idiot."

Snape kráčel od stolu pryč. Nahrbil záda a nechal svůj hábit vlát za sebou jako netopýr, díky kterému získal svou přezdívku.

„Merline, ten zatracený chlap se snad nikdy nezmění!" mumlal McBride.

Pokud by však McBride viděl profesorovi do očí, mohl by si všimnout mazaného zamrkání, které tam během Snapeova prvního působení v roli bradavického učitele lektvarů bylo opravdu zřídka.

Ano, mladší a hloupější studenti ho vytáčeli pořád stejně, ale kolovala tu zvěst, že vůči svým talentovanějším studentům z kurzů O.V.C.E. se chová jako trpělivý a povzbuzující učitel se (psst!) smyslem pro suchý humor. Ve skutečnosti Snape během těch deseti let od své skoro-smrti vinou Voldemorta změknul. Během svého dlouhého léčení u Svatého Munga a ještě delšího zotavování v Bradavicích měl spoustu času na přemýšlení.

Ukázalo se, že protijed, který si uvařil, byl sice při záchraně jeho života naprosto úspěšný, avšak vedlejší účinky požití protijedu byly značné i za dva roky. Po šesti měsících odešel od Svatého Munga s oslabeným srdcem a zjizvenými plícemi. V uších mu ještě znělo doporučení vyhledávat „hodně čerstvého vzduchu a opatrnou zátěž". Ačkoli ještě dlouho nebyl natolik fit, aby znovu vyučoval, uvítali ho jeho bývalí kolegové zpět v Bradavicích, aby se tam zotavil. No, Minerva ho přivítala v každém případě. Ostatní se okolo něj plížili po špičkách (obrazně i fyzicky), než došli k závěru, že už pravděpodobně není nebezpečný – a že dokonce ani jeho jazyk už nebyl tou smrtelnou zbraní co dřív.

Doporučení opatrného tréninku naplňoval procházkami; zprvu po bradavických pozemcích, později na delší vzdálenosti. Po šesti týdnech zvládl být často i celý den mimo hrad a chodil míle a míle po kopcích. Jednoho horkého dne spěchal k hradu, aby se ochladil, a z náhlého popudu se vysvlékl a skočil do jezera. Chladná voda ho ihned osvěžila, a od té doby připojil ranní plavání ke svému zvolna vzrůstajícímu penzu tréninku. Na konci prvního roku, který znovu strávil v Bradavicích, se léčitelé ve Sv. Mungovi radostně vyslovili, že se jeho zdraví zlepšuje. Cítil se více fit než kdy předtím, a čerstvý vzduch dokonce přinesl i trochu barvy do jeho bledých tváří.

Avšak důležitější než znovuobnovení tělesné pohyblivosti pro něj byly změny, které osamocené putování vneslo do jeho duševního stavu. Potřeboval malou chvíli k tomu, aby si zvyknul na fakt, že byl volný – volný a mohl opustit hrad, aniž by někomu říkal, kam jde, aniž by se musel komukoli zodpovídat. A tato volnost mu do duše přinesla mír, o kterém si nevybavoval, že ho kdy cítil.

Když ho Minerva po (novém) odchodu Horáce Křiklana do důchodu poprosila, aby znovu nastoupil na svou pozici mistra lektvarů a ředitele Zmijozelské koleje, souhlasil jen s malým odporem. Vyučovat idioty bylo jen malé zlo ve srovnání s tím, co protrpěl v minulých dekádách, a on se cítil připravený žít klidný život. A sedm let dělal přesně to.

„P-p-p- … Profesore Snape!"

Snape se při odchodu z Velké síně po snídani otočil, aby spatřil panicky vyhlížejícího prvňáka, který mával kouskem pergamenu, jako by pálil. Chlapec rychle pištěl vysokým tónem:

„Promiňte, profesore, ale ředitelka Vás prosila, abyste mi to dal!" Opravdu se nechystal pergamen předat, takže mu ho Snape vyrval z chvějící se dlaně.

„Děkuji, Davisone. Je požadována odpověď?"

Malý chlapec na něj pohlédl s žalostným zděšením.

„Ona…. nic neříkala, pane."

„Pravděpodobně tedy ne. Tak to je všechno. Zmizte, teď." Zamával na chlapce rukou, a ten nepotřeboval žádný další signál a hnal se chodbou pryč, jako by byl pronásledován bezhlavými při jejich honu.

Když Snape zprávu otevřel, povzdechl si. Jaký nevděčný úkol mu chtěla Minerva vnutit tentokrát? Ještě že do konce letního semestru zbývalo už jen deset dní. Pročítal ostrou, pichlavou kurzívu:

„Přijď, prosím, dnes v patnáct hodin do mé kanceláře. Setkáš se s Antonem Fletcherem."

Co po něm chce šéf bystrozorské centrály, divil se Snape, vraceje se do svého bytu. Fletchera nepotkal od jeho povýšení na šéfa centrály před několika lety, ale jeho pověst ještě z dob řadového bystrozora spočívala více na tvrdohlavé vůli než duševní brilantnosti. Zanícenost měla ovšem také své oprávnění a Snape věděl, že Fletcher byl rozhodující při hledání nezpočtu Smrtijedů, ukrývajících se po Voldemortově smrti.

Přesně v patnáct hodin vstoupil Snape do pracovny McGonagallové. Od Brumbálova působení – a také od jeho vlastního – se viditelně změnila. Exotických magických přístrojů v ní bylo méně a pohodlných židlí v kaledonském dekoru naopak přibylo. Ke Snapeově překvapení ředitelka v místnosti nebyla. U okna však stál vysoký muž na konci padesátky, opíral se o parapet a koukal ven. Snape vešel, muž se otočil a s úsměvem mu nabídl ruku.

„Rád vidím, že se ti dobře daří, Severusi," řekl Fletcher, když si potřásali rukama. „A děkuji, že sis udělal čas na rozhovor se mnou."

„Potěšení je na mé straně," odpověděl Snape, „ačkoli nemohu potlačit jistou zvědavost, co chce bystrozorská centrála od nevýznamného učitele lektvarů."

„Dost falešné skromnosti. Vem místo a já ti to vysvětlím." Oba muži se posadili před psacím stolem ředitelky a Fletcher pokračoval:

„Minerva tu bude za chvilku. Ukazuje mé kolegyni změny ve škole a bude informována o důvodech naší návštěvy. Dobře. Jistě je ti známo, že se stále ještě snažíme vystopovat poslední následovníky Voldemorta. Informace, které jsi nám poskytl v minulosti, byly nesmírně cenné pro identifikaci a potrestání mnohých z nich."

Snape krátce uklonil hlavu na znamení příjetí.

„Bohužel se ukázalo, že u některých je to opravdu těžké. V posledních letech jsme se dozvěděli, že jistý počet z nich se ukryl v mudlovském světě."

„Totéž se stalo i po Voldemortově prvním zmizení," namítl Snape.

„Bylo to tak, ano, ale tentokrát jsme v trochu komplikovanější situaci. Asi před dvaceti lety bylo relativně lehké zaútočit a dopadnout černokněžníka v jeho mudlovském úkrytu, vymazat paměť několika mudlovským sousedům nebo policistům nebo komu a nikdo nevěděl nic. U mudlů bohužel nastalo něco na způsob komunikační revoluce. Nevím, jestli tušíš něco o jejich počítačích nebo o té věci, jak jí říkají internet?" Tázavě se podíval na Snapea.

„Trochu," přiznal Snape.

„Takže, aniž bychom zacházeli do detailů – ačkoli já sám tomu taky příliš nerozumím – mohou ihned rozesílat zprávy, fotky a pohyblivé obrázky a díky těm počítačovým strojům se rychle dostanou ke všemožným informacím. Výsledkem je to, že nyní se extrémně špatně kontroluje, kdo co ví.

Před třemi lety jsme dopadli jednoho bývalého Smrtijeda jménem Filmore. Žil velmi klidným životem v jednom mudlovském městě a náhodně ho spatřil projíždějící kouzelník. Postupovali jsme jako vždy – a chytili ho v brzkých ranních hodinách, beze svědků, jeho sousedům a vlastníkům místního obchodu na rohu jsme vymazali paměť a mysleli jsme si, že je to vyřízeno. Pak jsme však slyšeli, že o jeho zmizení referoval veškerý mudlovský tisk – mudlovský chlapec, který roznášel novinya jel právě okolo a na svůj mobil natočil pohyblivé obrázky toho, jak byl Filmore odváděn z domu. Šel na mudlovskou policii, dal obrázky na ten internet, aby je mohli vidět všichni, a mudlové začali ten případ vyšetřovat jako únos! Měsíce jsme strávili tím, abychom všechno zase překroutili zpátky, a mudlové si o tomto případu zřejmě stále ještě vytvářejí různé možné teorie o spiknutí."

Snape zdvihl jedno obočí.

„Předpokládám ovšem, že žádná z jejich teorií není přiblížena pravdě," konstatoval suše.

„Správně," souhlasil Fletcher. „Tento debakl měl za následek to, že jeden mudlorozený zaměstnanec ministerstva pro magické trestní stíhání poukázal na skutečnost, že by byl dobrý nápad zorganizovat nějaké malé uskupení, které by spolupracovalo s mudlovskou policií. Když se to týká policie, vystupují jako speciální antiteroristická jednotka, což jim dá všechna možná práva k tomu, aby jednali vně běžných mudlovských zákonů. Znamená to, že máme perfektní krytí pro zadržení černokněžníků mudlům přímo před nosem, a nikdo neklade žádné trapné otázky."

„Až na případy, kdy na vlastní oči vidí působení magie, hádám," řekl Snape.

„Pokoušíme se tomu vyhnout, jak to jen jde," odpověděl Fletcher slizce. „Máme jisté alternativní metody, které můžeme využít. Lidé, kteří jsou součástí této jednotky, jsou zasvěceni do mudlovských zákonů a technik trestního stíhání. Mimo to samozřejmě patří mezi naše nejlepší kouzelníky a čarodějky."

„To je všechno velmi zajímavé, Antone, ale pořád nevidím, co to má společného se mnou."

„Vedoucí jednotky mě sem dnes doprovodila a každým okamžikem by se měla vrátit společně s Minervou. Je zodpovědná za operaci, u níž potřebujeme tvoji pomoc, takže ji nechám, aby ti to vysvětlila ona."

Přesně v tu chvíli zaslechli kroky a smích, znějící od schodů za nimi. Fletcher a Snape se postavili a otočili, aby pozdravili obě čarodějky přišedší do místnosti.

„Skvělý timing," prohlásil Fletcher. „Severusi, myslím, že znáš slečnu Grangerovou – vedoucí Jednotky pro kooperaci s mudlovským trestním stíháním."

Snape v šoku hleděl na Hermionu. Ani ji nepoznal. Své dlouhé, střapaté vlasy měla střižené nakrátko, hábit elegantně nařasený okolo své štíhlé postavy, a stále ještě se usmívala, jak vtipkovaly s Minervou. Vůbec už nevypadala jako ta vážná, nemotorná studentka, na kterou si vzpomínal. Podala mu ruku a usmála se nyní na něho.

„Profesore Snape. Je pěkné, že Vás zase vidím. Je to už dost dlouho."

V jejím hlase neslyšel nic než upřímnost. Krátce uchopil její ruku a uklonil hlavu.

„Slečno Grangerová. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že to dotáhnete daleko."

Prohnaně se na něho ušklíbla.

„Naopak, profesore, vybavuji si, že jste si vždycky myslel, že jsem nesnesitelná šprtka."

„Obě tvrzení se navzájem nevylučují," odpověděl tvrdě. „Vycházím z toho, že mě budete informovat o důvodech mé přítomnosti."

Minerva ukázala na židle a sama se posadila ke svému psacímu stolu. Objevil se podnos s čajem a gestem přiměla konvici k nalévání. Šálky pluly vzduchem a postavily se před každého z přítomných.

„Ano, slečno Grangerová," řekla ředitelka, „zajímá mě, proč si chcete vypůjčit mého mistra lektvarů."

Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla a začala mluvit:

„Část naší práce v jednotce je sledovat mudlovské zprávy, kriminalistické reporty a tak, abychom vyhodnotili znaky podezřelých postupů, jako např. černé magie. Na konci loňského roku nás zaujalo zveřejnění zpráv o obchodníkovi se zbraněmi jménem Jurij Markov, který měl nabízet jakousi nezvyklou chemickou zbraň. Tato chemikálie při nanesení na kůži vyvolá pálivou bolest, která je zdánlivě resistentní vůči jakémukoli snažení mudlů o její zmírnění. Způsobuje rudé zabarvení kůže v místě nanesení, avšak pálivá bolest rychle pronikne do celého těla."

Během jejích slov vytáhl Fletcher z tašky pořadač a z něho několik mudlovských fotografií. Podal je McGonagallové a Snapeovi.

„Můžeme se dostat k mudlovským pohyblivým obrázkům, které ukazují, jak chemikálie funguje," vysvětloval, „a tady je pár screenshotů."

Hermiona pokračovala: „První obrázek ukazuje místo použití se zřetelným zbarvením. Máte nějaký nápad, profesore?"

Snape si obrázek zblízka prohlédl.

„Vypadá to trochu jako lektvar Bodnutí škorpióna. Jeho účinky na tělo jsou podobné těm, které jste popisovala, ačkoli bolest není tak intenzivní a místo použití se zbarví spíše růžově než červeně."

Hermiona přikývla. „K tomuto závěru jsme došli také – myslíme si, že se jedná o dále upravovaný druh lektvaru Bodnutí škorpióna." Ukázala na ostatní fotografie. „Tady je zobrazena aplikace nějaké druhé chemikálie, zřejmě protijedu, který červenou skvrnu odstraní a zastaví bolest. Myslíme, že Markov má v úmyslu prodávat obojí. Aplikací lektvaru lze velmi účinně vydírat své protivníky, a otálet s podáním protijedu, dokud nejsou splněny požadavky."

„Tedy, pokud mě nepotřebujete k identifikaci lektvaru…?" Snape nechal otázku viset ve vzduchu.

Hermiona se na něho podívala vážně.

„Potřebujeme Vás, abyste Markova identifikoval. Nemůžeme s jistotou tvrdit, jestli je kouzelník on sám nebo lektvar distribuuje od někoho dalšího, avšak předpokládáme první možnost. Před pěti lety zřejmě přišel do Velké Británie z Ruska, ale o jeho životě předtím jsme nemohli zjistit nic. Ruská policie a bezpečnostní služby tvrdí, že o něm žádné záznamy nevedou, avšak co do sdělování informací nejsou zrovna spolehliví.

Žije opravdu v ústraní a má jen velmi úzký okruh přátel, rodiny a obchodních partnerů, a je vyloženě obtížné ho potkat. Také je absolutně nemožné ho vyfotit."

Snape se naklonil dopředu. To vzbudilo jeho zvědavost.

„Nemožné získat fotografie nebo nemožné to provést?"

„Obojí. Podařilo se mi setkat se s ním celkem třikrát. Byla jsem inkognito jako samostatná mezinárodní obchodní zástupkyně a Markovovi mě představil jeden z jeho obchodních partnerů. Moje falešná identita má napojení k některým spíše pochybným režimům v Africe, takže Markov si myslí, že mohu být celkem užitečná a mohu mu pomoci jeho zboží prodat. Při druhém a třetím setkání jsem měla skrytou kameru, která naprosto zklamala a neudělala jediný snímek. Fotky všech ostatních byly v pořádku, ale jeho obličej byl rozmazaný."

„Něco na způsob Zastíracího kouzla, předpokládám?" zeptal se Snape. Byl trochu překvapen, že s Grangerovou mluvil jako se sobě rovnou místo s rozčilující, i když talentovanou studentkou.

„Myslíme si to," odpověděla Hermiona, „a to dost upravované kouzlo. I pro mě je těžké vzpomenout si na jeho vzhled."

Snape otevřel ústa, aby promluvil, avšak Hermiona byla rychlejší.

„A pokud jste chtěl právě navrhnout kouzlo Legilimens – to už jsme zkoušeli. Zdá se, že moje vzpomínka na něj je celá rozmazaná. Ne, jediná cesta, jak zjistit, jestli Markova můžete identifikovat, je ta, že se s ním skutečně setkáte."

Snape neotálel s otázkou, proč za ním přišli. Věděl, že jeho přehled o Voldemortových přívržencích je největší ze všech kouzelníků na „správné" straně. První roky svého zotavování strávil týdny tím, že zásoboval bystrozory jmény, popisy a místy – vším, co je nebo jej napadlo, že by mohlo pomoci zvládnout ten obrovský úkol a spravedlivě potrestat celou armádu Smrtijedů a jejich sympatizantů. Vlastně doufal, že už to skončilo a už mu dovolí nechat své vzpomínky na tuto část jeho života vyblednout. Avšak teď se to nezdálo.

Chopil se svého opětovně naplněného šálku čaje a klidně se zeptal:

„A jak přesně navrhujete, že zorganizuji setkání s tím velmi odtažitým mužem?"

Hermiona se na něho zářivě usmála.

„Tato část je jednoduchá. Budete hrát mého manžela."

Snape se skoro udusil douškem čaje ve svých ústech. Potřeboval chvíli k tomu, aby znovu popadl dech a nastolil svou vnitřní rovnováhu, a pak upřel na mladou čarodějku ten nejpovedenější rozzuřený pohled.

„Odhlédněme od naprosté nepravděpodobnosti tohoto scénáře: Zvládnu to sám. Nepotřebuji dělat chůvu někomu nezkušenému, který si chce pohrávat s uměním špionáže."

Hermioniny oči se blýskaly špatně potlačovaným hněvem.

„Nevěděla jsem, že jsem požadovala někoho, kdo na mě dá pozor, profesore."

Fletcher zdvihl ruku a chlácholil je.

„Severusi, obávám se, že na tom musíme trvat. Slečna Grangerová věnovala spoustu času a úsilí tomu, aby získala místo v okruhu Markovových lidí. Bylo by to mrhání zdrojů a prostředků, kdybychom to celé museli opakovat u Vás, protože Vaši utajenou identitu už máme připravenou. Slečna Grangerová vyprávěla Markovovi všechno o svém manželovi, vynikajícím vědci v oboru chemie. Vím, že je velmi chtivý se s Vámi setkat."

A hned nato se Fletcher vytasil se svým trumfem.

„Pokud odmítnete spolupracovat, naší jedinou jinou možností je, že se slečna Grangerová přiblíží k Markovovi samostatně, aniž by věděla, jestli má co do činění s mudlou nebo nebezpečným kouzelníkem."

 _Ó, skvělé_ , myslel si Snape. Teď apelují na jeho svědomí. Pokoušel se zakamuflovat skutečnost, že nějaké má, avšak někdy to skrýt nedokázal. Vypadalo to, že bude muset vydržet krátkou spolupráci s mladou čarodějkou.

„Tak dobře." Jednou kývl, ale neusmál se. „Máme pozvání na obchodní schůzku nebo večeři?"

Hermiona si ho prohlédla s maličko samolibým úsměvem.

„Je to ještě lepší. Strávíme víkend na jeho venkovském sídle."

 _Sakra._

Fletcher znovu sáhl do aktovky a vylovil malý štůsek papírů, které podal Snapeovi.

„Zde naleznete kompletní informace, které o Markovovi máme, také všechno o Vaší falešné identitě a o slečně Grangerové a plány, které jsme pro ten víkend vytvořili. Než se však s konečnou platností zavážete k této misi, požaduji nějakou zkoušku Vašich schopností."

Snape na něho ledově zíral. „Zkoušku?" Vyslovil to slovo s odporem.

Fletcher na něho zíral také, ale zastrašeně nevypadal.

„Známe dobře Vaše vynikající výkony a schopnosti během války proti Voldemortovi, ale nemůžete popřít, že jste byl vážně nemocný a už deset let jste nebojoval. Jsem si jistý, že uznáte, že by ode mne bylo nedbalé, kdybych s Vámi slečnu Grangerovou vyslal na nebezpečnou misi, aniž bych se předem ujistil, že jste schopný přiměřené obrany."

Snape se pokusil ignorovat zlost a pocit ponížení, které se v jeho hlavě snažily získat navrch, a klidně řekl:

„A jakou formu pro tuto… zkoušku… navrhujete?"

„Myslím, že rychlý duel se slečnou Grangerovou by měl stačit."

Snape s uspokojením sledoval vyděšený výraz, který prolétl přes Hermionin obličej. Zjevně to bylo stejně nečekané pro ni, jako pro něho.

„Asi byste to měli provést v některé prázdné učebně," pokračoval Fletcher a tázavě se zahleděl na McGonagallovou.

„Samozřejmě," odpověděla. „Místnost pro Přeměňování ve čtvrtém patře je volná."

Snape vstal.

„Tak pojďte, slečno Grangerová. Jsem si jistý, že se nemůžete dočkat, až si mě pořádně proklepnete." A s tím vyklouzl z místnosti a nechal ji, aby ho rychle následovala.

Jak procházeli chodbou ve čtvrtém patře, Hermiona zašilhala po Snapeovi. Byla příjemně překvapená změnami v jeho vzhledu. Za těch deset let ho vlastně ani neviděla. V jejím sedmém ročníku se vrátil do hradu, ale viděli ho jen nepravidelně, a pak neměla žádný důvod se do Bradavic vracet.

Jeho poznávací znaky, černé oblečení a dlouhé černé vlasy, byly stále velmi signifikantní, avšak barva jeho pleti byla zřetelně zdravější a on sám už nevykazoval žádné znaky toho, že by sám sebe zanedbával tak, jak tomu bylo dřív. Jakékoli pochybnosti o jeho tělesné kondici byly smeteny rychlostí, jakou se pohyboval, ačkoli ona hádala, že ho hnal vztek. Dokázala si představit to ponížení a zlost, kterou Snape cítil, když ho nutili k testu jeho schopností ve spolupráci s bývalou studentkou. Zhluboka se nadechla.

„Tady toto mě mrzí, profesore. Netušila jsem…" Nenacházela žádná další slova.

Snape zpomalil a ze strany na ni zasmušile pohlédl.

„I když mě to bolí přiznat, slečno Grangerová: Fletcher by byl opravdu nedbalý, pokud by nepřezkoušel, jestli jsou moje schopnosti nedotčeny. Jeho předpoklad, že jsem už deset let ve zlosti nikoho neproklel, je správný."

Uklidněna jeho slovy se Hermiona usmála a odpověděla: „Ani žádného vševědoucího Nebelvíra?"

Byla odměněna nepatrným zvednutím koutků jeho úst.

„Zakouzlil jsem spoustu kleteb z frustrace, podráždění a naprostého zoufalství, ale ani kamarádi z Vaší koleje si nezaslouží neuvážlivý hněv."

Vstoupili do prázdné učebny Přeměňování a Snape rychlým pohybem hůlky odsunul stoly a židle k jedné stěně. Hermiona se s nastolenou lhostejností přiloudala do středu místnosti. Pomalu dýchala a pokoušela se ve své hlavě umlčet stále se opakující „Ó můj bože, budu mít souboj s profesorem Snapem!". Skončí naprosto ponížená mistrem lektvarů tak, jak se to často stávalo za dob jejích studií? Nebo (hůře!) zjistí, že jeho zranění a dlouhá nemoc tu zanechaly jen stín jeho dřívějšího já?

Snape zaujal své postavení naproti ní. Dlouhé černé vlasy si odhrnul z obličeje a opatrně si vykasal rukávy hábitu, aby měl naprosto volné ruce. Lehce se uklonil, a ona také.

„Připravená, slečno Grangerová?"

„Ano, profesore."

„Navrhuji, abychom nejprve začali verbálními zaklínadly."

„V pořádku," odpověděla s klidem, který necítila.

Snape stroze přikývl. „Na tři. Jedna, dvě… Expelliarmus!"

„Protego!"

V okamžiku, kdy měla zaznít číslice tři, oba zvolali zároveň.

Snapeova kletba se neškodně odrazila od Hermionina štítu.

„Podvodníku!" zavolala.

„A co děláte Vy, slečno Grangerová?" Snape svá slova protáhl, a při tom se začal pomalu pohybovat v kruhu okolo ní. Hermiona jeho pohyby zrcadlila a detailně pozorovala jeho ruku s hůlkou.

„Petrificus totalus!"

„Tarantallegra!"

Současně zakouzlená zaklínadla se mezi nimi srazila a vytvořila jiskry. Hermiona se uvolnila a začalo ji to bavit. Doteď se zdálo, že k sobě dobře hodí. Zatímco kolem sebe kroužili, jejich kletby znovu a znovu kolidovaly, a oni se pokoušeli u svého protějšku nalézt slabé místo.

„Mdloby na tebe!"

„Protego!"

Hermiona včas vykouzlila svůj štít, aby se ochránila před Snapeovým zaklínadlem. _No, a teď to zřejmě bude už vážné,_ myslela si. _Uvidíme, jak se s tím popasujete._

„Mdloby na tebe!"

„Protego!"

Jakmile zakouzlila Omračující kouzlo, Snapeův štít byl v momentu připravený, avšak v duchu ještě řekla „Finite incantatem!", a jeho kouzlo se zrušilo a propustilo ještě poslední zbytky kletby. Snapea to odhodilo nazpět na tvrdou dřevěnou podlahu.

Skoro ihned byl opět na nohou a dál pokračoval v kroužení s lehkým úsměvem na tváři.

„Neverbální Finite, slečno Grangerová? Mazané."

„Děkuji, profesore. Sílu Omračujícího kouzla to samozřejmě trochu oslabí, ale i přesto to vystačí na to, abych získala převahu."

„Na chvíli, možná." Rychle mávl hůlkou.

Hermiona se trochu lekla, když všechna světla zhasla, závěsy se zatáhly a zanechaly ji v naprosté temnotě. Nyní nevidoucí se soustředila na ostatní smysly a napínala uši, aby byla schopná zaznamenat jakýkoli pohyb. Pocítila náhlou změnu vzduchu za sebou, a pak se najednou objevil červený blesk a Omračující kouzlo se na ni řítilo z protějšího rohu místnosti. Trefilo ji do hrudi. Ona zavrávorala, načež ji zachytil pevný stisk.

„Co jste to říkala, slečno Grangerová?" pronesl Snape potichu do jejího ucha a držel ji přitisknutou ke své hrudi.

Hermiona se pokoušela zklidnit dech. Nebyla si jistá, jestli byla více omráčená kouzlem nebo náhlou blízkostí svého bývalého učitele.

„Jak jste mě mohl omráčit z té strany, když… jste tady?" zeptala se.

„Relumos!" Snape znovu všechna světla rozsvítil, aniž by uvolnil svůj stisk.

„Tam v tom rohu je zrcadlo, slečno Grangerová," odpověděl. Na citlivé kůži jejího krku vnímala jeho teplý dech. „Odrazil jsem svou kletbu od něj."

Hermiona našla zrcadlo na druhé straně místnosti.

„Toho jsem si nevšimla."

„No, pak by taky nepomohlo zhasnutí světel, když bych zároveň neplánoval svůj další tah, že?"

Jeho hlas byl tichý a melodický jako vždy a po zádech jí z toho běhal mráz. Položila ruce na jeho paže, kterými ji objímal okolo těla.

„Odraz samozřejmě trochu oslabí sílu Omračujícího kouzla, ale i přesto to vystačí na to, abych získal převahu," pokračoval.

Hermiona se usmála, když poznala svá vlastní slova, a pohybovala rukama dolů, přičemž jemně chytila ty jeho. Trochu se k němu natočila, pak jeho ruce chytila pevněji, pokrčila kolena, zvedla ramena a přehodila ho přes sebe tak, že skončil s tupým nárazem na zádech.

Shlédla na jeho šokovaný obličej.

„Na chvíli, možná," řekla a odměřenými kroky opustila učebnu. Zoufale se snažila potlačit veselý smích, který se chtěl prodrat z její hrudi.

Snape se s námahou posadil a zatuhnul, jak pocítil lehkou bolest v zádech. Později to bude chtít trochu masti na podlitiny. Ale Merline, to bylo… zábavné, přiznal si trochu překvapeně. Napřed si myslel, že zvítězit nad svou bývalou studentkou bude jednoduché, ale ona ho v mžiku poučila tím, jak mu kletby odhazovala rychlostí a šikovností, která na něho udělala dojem. Opravdu byla dobře vyškolená, a byla mladá a v dostatečné kondici, aby to efektivně využila. Na rozdíl od něho samotného, myslel si zkroušeně. OK, pořád byl ještě v kondici, ale jeho reflexy už nebyly to, co dříve. A ten malý trik v temnotě také nevyšel tak, jak si naplánoval.

V bolestech se zvedl a zkoušel se rozhodnout, jestli byla více raněna jeho hrdost nebo jeho zadek. Zadek, určitě. To byla první šarvátka, a pokud si ta drzá malá Nebelvírka myslela, že donutila netopýra z bradavického sklepení, aby se vzdal, bude se ještě hodně divit. Už se těšil na jejich příští duel. Avšak jak kulhal směrem ke dveřím, pomyslel si, že by v příštím kole dal přednost verbálnímu souboji.

Severus se vrátil zpět do ředitelské pracovny a viděl, že ostatní už na něho čekají. Minerva si všimla, že maličko kulhá, a zeptala se ho sladce:

„Chtěl bys ještě jeden polštář na sezení, Severusi?"

„To nebude nutné, děkuji, Minervo," slizce odpověděl a posadil se. Zkoušel hledat pohodnou pozici.

Hermiona po něm pokukovala.

„Právě jsem zpravila pana Fletchera o tom, že jste zřejmě zcela fit a Vaše magické schopnosti jsou efektivní jako vždy." Znovu se podívala na Fletchera. „Ačkoli trocha tréninku v neozbrojeném boji po mudlovském způsobu by mohla být užitečná."

„Jsem s tímto primitivním stylem boje obeznámen, děkuji pěkně. Jen bylo… nečekané, že ho použijete v rámci kouzelnického souboje," odpověděl Snape bez rozmyslu.

„Nojo, Vy jste mě předtím omráčil," opáčila Hermiona.

McGonagallová zdvihla jedno obočí.

„Profesore! Řekni prosím, že jsi slečnu Grangerovou neomráčil!"

„Bylo to jen odražené Omračující kouzlo, ředitelko. A ani ne v plné síle. I přes riziko, že budu znít jako ukňouraný prvňák: Ona si začala. Aspoň jsem měl dobré mravy, a když padala, tak jsem ji chytil."

Hermiona protočila oči.

„Kdo říká, že už nejsou žádní kavalíři?"

Snape na ni pochmurně pohlédl.

McGonagallová přidala i druhé obočí.

„Myslím, že bychom měli být rádi, že oba bojujete na stejné straně."

Později odpoledne sešli ti čtyři dolů do vstupní haly, protože Hermiona a Fletcher odcházeli. Snape a Hermiona se zastavili u vchodových dveří, aby doladili poslední detaily. Setkají se pár dní před oním víkendem a provedou přípravu.

„Zařídím Vám mudlovské oblečení, profesore," řekla Hermiona. „Předpokládám, že madam Malkinová má Vaše míry v kartotéce."

Snape pocítil náznak odporu.

„Mohu Vás ujistit, slečno Grangerová, že jsem naprosto schopen obstarat si odpovídající oblečení sám." A obával se stylu kostýmů, které by mohla považovat za přiměřené.

Hermiona si dala ruce v bok.

„To nezpochybňuji, profesore, ale stejně tak můžete využít zdroje ministerstva. Nedůvěřujete mi a myslíte si, že Vás vybavím tartanem v lila tónech a růžovou kravatou?"

„Ano, to ano," odpověděl přímo.

Hermiona si odfrkla.

„Vážně! To je část mé práce – nechte to na mně. Slibuji, že všechno bude v tmavých barvách a vkusného ražení, a kromě toho máte možnost pozměnit všechno, co se Vám nebude líbit."

„No tak dobře," podvolil se proti své vůli. Musel uznat, že mudlovské oděvy nebyly zrovna jeho parketa. Zahrozil jí ukazováčkem. „Najdu nejmenší náznak nebelvírských barev a dohodu ruším."

„Skvělé! Musíme ovšem ještě něco provést s Vašimi vlasy. Toto není mudlovský styl, ani v akademických kruzích."

„Vlasy mi neostříháte, slečno Grangerová. Je to důležitá součást mého zjevu coby hnusného mistra lektvarů. Jen kvůli tomu, že Vy jste se rozhodla ostříhat si tu nádheru na své hlavě, není důvod, abych dopustil totéž."

Hermionina ruka zajela do jejích krátkých vln.

„Copak Vám se moje vlasy nelíbí, profesore? Takto je možné je načesat podstatně jednodušším způsobem a také si myslím, že mi to opravdu sluší."

Snape si odfrkl nosem.

„Vaše vlasy jsou naprosto v pořádku, ale nejedná se o styl, který bych chtěl bezpodmínečně napodobovat."

Ve skutečnosti si myslel, že jí krátké vlasy zdůrazňují oči a strukturu obličeje, a ona pak vypadá jako padlý anděl, ale neřekl by jí to ani za nic.

Hermiona naklonila hlavu.

„Hm, říkám si, jestli jsou dost dlouhé na svázání do culíku."

A než si uvědomil, co dělá, postavila se vedle něho a prsty mu jemně zajela do vlasů. Odhrnula mu je z obličeje a jednou rukou je zachytila na zátylku. Pak se naklonila a zhodnotila ho zepředu.

„Jo, to je dobré. Budete až do posledního detailu vypadat jako trendy profesor."

Snape zdvihl jedno obočí.

„Skvělé. Byla byste teď tak laskavá a pustila mě?"

Hermiona pustila jeho vlasy a odstoupila od něj. Vypadala trochu nervózně.

„Promiňte. Vaše vlasy jsou skvělé na dotek – opravdu měkké. V čem je myjete?"

„V jezeře. Pokud nyní nebudete nic namítat – někteří z nás musejí pracovat. Těším se, až obdržím sovu s datem a časem našeho setkání."

A odkráčel ve změti černého hábitu, vrátil se do svého sklepení a přemýšlel o tom, k čemu se to ksakru vlastně zavázal.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitola 2 – You took the Words right out of my Mouth

Snape se s hlasitým prásknutím přemístil na klidnou polní cestu. Teplé slunce červencového odpoledne mírnil jemný větřík, který vál okolo kopečku, na kterém stál. Chatu před sebou si zvědavě prohlížel. Byla malá, ale dobře situovaná, se zdmi obílenými vápnem a červenou střechou. Prošel dřevěnou brankou a vyšlápl cestičkou přes zahradní zeleň. Domovní dveře se otevřely ještě dřív, než k nim došel. Hermiona stála ve vchodu a trošku nervózně se usmívala.

„Dorazil jste v pořádku, profesore? Tedy, samozřejmě, že ano. Jste tady… ehm… Chcete jít dál?"

Její prsty si hrály s lemem tenkého bavlněného trička, které měla oblečené spolu s mudlovskými džínami. Snape prošel kolem ní do domu a věnoval jí náznak úsměvu. Objevil se v příjemném obýváku. Pohodlně vyhlížející křesla byla rozestavěna okolo velkého krbu a na straně stál jídelní stůl pokrytý papíry. Vlevo našel otevřené balkonové dveře, kterými bylo možné koukat do zahrady, zatímco vpravo byl průchod do místnosti, která se zdála být kuchyní. Každý centimetr zdi, který nebyl využitý jako dveře nebo okno, byl vyplněn knihami.

Hermiona ukázala do místnosti.

„Vítejte u mě doma."

Snape provedl úklonu hlavy.

„Velice děkuji, slečno Grangerová. Neočekával jsem, že se mi dostane tohoto práva." Nemohl zabránit tomu, že jeho pohled zabloudil k regálům s knihami.

Výraz Hermionina obličeje se uvolnil a úsměv už nebyl tak nervózní.

„Prosím, poslužte si."

Snape upustil tašku tam, kde stál, a přistoupil k prvnímu regálu. Dlouhé prsty mu klouzaly po kožených vazbách.

„To je vždycky to první, co chci udělat, když vstoupím k někomu do domu," pokračovala Hermiona. „Mrknout na knihy, myslím. Říkali mi, že je to nezdvořilé, ale já to tak nemyslím."

Snape vzhlédl od knihy o keltských kouzlech, kterou právě listoval.

„Osobně si myslím, že člověk získá skvělý vhled do osobnosti toho, na jehož knihy se podívá, takže pokud se člověk o ně zajímá, udělá mu tím kompliment."

„To je velmi zmijozelský výraz pro to, že knihy jsou často zajímavější než lidé. Ovšem nesázela bych na dojem, který tyto knihy o mně sdělují – svěřily by se Vám, že jsem stodesetiletá léčitelka, jejíž zrak ochabuje a která se odstěhovala ke své praneteři."

Snape s otázkou zdvihl jedno obočí.

„Knihy jsem dostala k domu," vysvětlovala Hermiona. „Ačkoli jedna z podmínek prodeje byla, že léčitelka Mayweatherová mě může poprosit o půjčení jakékoli z nich."

„Rozumím," řekl Snape. „Ačkoli se domnívám, že ve Vašich očích jste dostala dům ke knihám a ne naopak. Je to fascinující sbírka."

Hermiona se postavila vedle něj.

„Je opravdu zázračná," souhlasila. „Nevím, jestli jste si toho všiml, ale knihy jsou seřazeny naprosto náhodně. Když jsem se sem nastěhovala, cítila jsem to jako urážku svého smyslu pro pořádek, ale nechtěla jsem hned všechno předělávat. A mezitím se mi zalíbilo, když můžu zakopnout o knihu o bulharském kouzelnickém folklóru, když vlastně hledám slovník run. Může to být odbočka na celé hodiny!"

Snape s ulehčením sledoval, že svou počáteční nervozitu překonala. Zvyknout si na to, že bude trávit čas o samotě s ní jako s kolegyní místo se studentkou, bude dost velká výzva i bez toho, aby se pokaždé třásla strachy, když spolu budou mluvit. Postavil knihu zpátky do regálu, otočil se a pohlédl na ni.

„Provedete mě zbytkem svého obydlí?"

Hermiona zářila.

„Samozřejmě! Sklep se Vám bude líbit – tudy prosím."

Zavedla ho však do kuchyně, kde se ve vysokém lesku měděných pánví pověšených na zdi odráželo sluneční světlo. Velká zrzavá kočka ležela schoulená na houpacím křesle u sporáku.

„Ty byly taky k domu," řekla Hermiona a ukázala na pánve. „Ačkoli přiznávám, že je nepoužívám tak často jako ty knihy."

Otevřela dveře na konci kuchyně a s nimi se jim otevřel pohled na schodiště – jedno vedlo dolů a jedno nahoru. Snape ji následoval dolů.

„Dávejte pozor na hlavu!" zavolala právě včas, a Snape se narazil o vyčnívající dřevěnou podpěru.

„To mě mrzí!" řekla Hermiona s úšklebkem. „Jsem dost malá na to, abych v pohodě prošla, a většinou na to zapomínám. S Ronem to skoro seklo, když scházel sem dolů. No, tak co myslíte?" Ustoupila stranou a objevila se místnost za ní. Byla to malá, avšak dobře vybavená laboratoř pro vaření lektvarů. „Léčitelka Mayweatherová tady dole už léta nebyla, takže to trvalo dost dlouho, než jsem to všechno dala dokopy, ale nyní to tady dole miluji."

Snape pomalu procházel místností a při tom uznale mumlal o čistých kotlících bez poskvrnky a skleněných nádobách a o dobře uspořádaných regálech. Otevřel jednu velkou skříň na jedné straně místnosti a rozsvítil hůlku, aby si mohl prohlédnout ingredience. Zaslechl tichý smích z druhé strany místnosti. Vzhlédl a setkal se s Hermioniným pobaveným pohledem.

„Zmeškal jsem vtip, slečno Grangerová?" zeptal se a svraštil obočí. Jedna věc byla, že byla nervní, ale že se mu vysmívala, bylo něco naprosto jiného.

Pořád ještě se usmívala, a zakroutila hlavou.

„Ne, žádný vtip. Ale vzpomněla jsem si na to, že prohlídky mého domu normálně probíhají podle schématu ‚Ach, jaká krásná kuchyň, a můžeme si prohlédnout zahradu?', a s Vámi jsou hlavními body knihy a laborka."

Když viděla, že se pořád ještě mračí, rychle pokračovala:

„Chci tím říct, že je pěkné mít zase jednou návštěvu, která si považuje moje nejmilejší věci v celém domě."

Snape tiše zavřel dveře skříně. Výraz jeho obličeje byl znovu neutrální.

„V tom případě byste si měla zvát lepší druh návštěv. Pracujete často tady dole?"

Hermiona se smutnou tváří zakroutila hlavou a nelogickou změnu tématu nekomentovala.

„Ne tak často, jak bych ráda. Snažím se skloubit všechno, co potřebuji pro práci a pro běžný den, ale nemám čas na bádání nebo experimenty. Na rozdíl od Vás. Četla jsem Vaše pojednání o modifikaci Veritaséra v _Journal of Experimental Potions_. Myslím, že úprava na odstranění citových vzpomínek byla naprosto brilantní."

Snape se cítil nepřiměřeně polichocen komplimentem děvčete, avšak byl bdělý a nedopustil, aby ho jeho rysy prozradily.

„Děkuji, slečno Grangerová. Odstínit emocionální část vzpomínky od efektu lektvaru byla nutná úprava. Nemáte tušení, o kolik lehčí je rozhovor s podezřelými, když nevyznávají svou nehynoucí a neopětovanou lásku k nějaké Nejkrásnější ze všech čarodějek ze své temné a dávné minulosti." _Bez nároku na odměnu za uhodnutí pohnutek pro tento nápad_ , myslel si a v duchu Hermionu vyzýval, aby si byť jen pomyslela slova ‚Lily Potterová'.

Ta se však jen zasmála a řekla:

„Ano, to si umím představit. A pokud byste někdy musel lektvar použít u některého studenta, ušetří Vás to milostných fantazií mladistvých."

Snapea polilo horko.

„Pánbůh chraň! Ačkoli by přirozeně bylo použití Veritaséra u studenta nesprávné a já bych se k takovému činu nikdy nesnížil."

Hermiona na něho skepticky koukla.

„Samozřejmě. No, i když oba zbožňujeme moji laboratoř, nemyslím, že byste tu chtěl i nocovat, takže Vám raději ukážu Váš pokoj. Pojďte."

Snape šel za ní po schodech nahoru, okolo dvěří do kuchyně a po dalších schodech nahoru do prvního podlaží. Naprosto se jí nedíval na zadek, tvrdil sám sobě.

Hermiona procházela chodbou a ukazovala na jednotlivé dveře.

„Můj pokoj, koupelna, a to je Váš pokoj."

Otevřela poslední dveře a ustoupila stranou, aby mu umožnila vejít dovnitř jako prvnímu. Místnost byla jednoduše zařízená – velká postel s tmavě modrým vlněným přehozem, komoda, noční stolek a malý psací stůl se židlí. Strop se lehce svážel a Snape se musel cestou k oknu maličko ohnout. Když vnímal výhled na kopce pokryté sluncem, stála Hermiona vedle něho.

„Takže kde přesně jsme?" zeptal se.

„Vydrník u Svatého Drába leží asi jednu míli tímto směrem," odpověděla a ukazovala přímo dopředu. „A Doupě, Weasleyovic příbytek, je asi dvě míle tímto směrem," pokračovala a ukázala doprava. „Obávám se, že jsem se příliš nevzdálila od svých přátel – Harry a Ginny žijí ve vesnici, a Ron s Lenkou jsou samozřejmě v Doupěti." Vzhlédla k němu se vzdorným výrazem v obličeji, jako by ho vyzývala ke kritice.

Ignoroval to krátké vzplanutí hněvu, které následovalo vždy po zaslechnutí Potterova jména, a místo toho jemně odpověděl: „Izolace není nezbytně ctností."

Byl odměněn rychle potlačeným výrazem překvapení, mihnoucím se přes Hermionin obličej. Couvla od okna.

„No, tak to by byla ta Vaše prohlídka domu. Nechala bych Vás nyní samotného, abyste se mohl ubytovat, a postavím na čaj. Vypijeme si ho v zahradě a začneme s prací. Přijďte dolů, až budete hotový."

Snape se uklonil a mírně se usmál.

„To zní uspokojivě, slečno Grangerová. Byla byste tak laskava a poslala mi nahoru tašku? Mohl bych ji přivolat kouzlem, ale nechtěl bych, aby se tím třeba poškodila některá z Vašich knih."

Hermiona se usmála a následovalo malé pukrle.

„Samozřejmě, pane. Uvidíme se později."

Opustila místnost. Snape se díval za ní a ptal se, jestli je nervozita opravdu tak špatná věc.

Hermiona pronesla podnos s čajem dveřmi na terasu do zahrady a opatrně ho postavila na kovaný stůl ve stínu vysokého dubu. Byla překvapena, jak nesvá se cítila, když přivítala Snapea ve svém domově. Připadal jí takový… v nadživotní velikosti – v jejím malém domě, a chvíli si přišla zase jako malá, ustrašená, jedenáctiletá školačka. Diskuse o knihách však znovu nastolila její duševní rovnováhu. Byla si jistá, že s ním nyní bude jednat jako s kterýmkoliv jiným kolegou; odstrašujícím způsobem inteligentím, sarkastickým a, jak musela uznat, opravdu pohledným.

Posadila se ke stolu a kouzlem přivolala stoh papírů z obýváku. Listovala jím, až našla dokument, který chtěla, a pustila se do čtení.

O pár minut později ji vyrušilo tiché odkašlání. Snape stál v průchodu, orámován dveřmi. Potřebovala jen chvilku k tomu, aby zaregistrovala, co je na něm tak nezvyklé, a pak pochopila, že svlékl svůj obvyklý černý hábit a nyní byl oblečen pouze v bílé lněné košili a černých kalhotách.

„Sorry," řekla. „Byla jsem mimo."

„To jsem si všiml," odpověděl suše, blíže se ke stolu a sedaje si naproti ní. Odložil malou hromádku papírů, kterou nesl, a ťuknul na ně svou hůlkou, takže se zvětšila na stoh skoro tak velký, jako byl ten Hermionin.

„Čaj?" zeptala se.

„S radostí," odpověděl.

Hermiona mávla hůlkou a konvice nalila čaj do čekajících šálků.

„Mléko? Cukr?"

„Jen mléko, děkuji."

„Tak," začal Snape poté, co ochutnal první doušek svého čaje. „Jaký máte plán?"

Hermiona si trochu dělala starosti s tím, že jí její bývalý učitel jen s obtížemi přenechá vedení, a při jeho slovech pocítila jisté ulehčení.

„No," začala, „zbytek dnešního dne a zítřejší dopoledne strávíme tady, projdeme všechny informace, které o Markovovi máme k dispozici, a ujistíme se, že naše utajené identity odpovídají. Následně, zítra odpoledne, se přemístíme do mého londýnského bytu a začneme jednat podle našich falešných identit. To už bude kouzlení přísně zakázáno kromě případů, kdy by hrozila katastrofa. V sobotu ráno přicestujeme k Markovovu domu – samozřejmě tam dorazíme autem."

„Sotva bych čekal, že se mu odletaxujeme do obýváku," odpověděl Snape kousavě.

„Správně. Takže, získal jste ze záznamů, které jsem Vám dala k dispozici, dost informací?"

„Opravdu dost. Splnila jste své domácí úkoly s toutéž precizností jako vždy. Předpokládám, že je to nyní dokonce jednodušší, když plníte pouze své vlastní úkoly a nemusíte je dělat ještě pro Vaše dutohlavé přátele."

Hermiona vyprskla; ani v nejmenším nebyla překvapená, že Snape věděl, jak moc byli Harry a Ron závislí na její pomoci.

„Pořád ještě žádají o pomoc se svou prací. Od koho myslíte, že jsem poprvé slyšela o celém tom problému ‚Smrtijedi v mudlovském světě'?"

„Speciální jednotka pak zřejmě byla Vaším nápadem? To jsem si myslel."

„Sesumírovala jsem Harrymu a Ronovi pár námětů, se kterými šli za Fletcherem, a tadá, jsem tady."

„Dokážu si představit, že to obnášelo více práce, než chcete přiznat. Hádám, že jste musela prodělat nějaký zvláštní výcvik?"

Hermiona byla opravdu potěšená, když spatřila na Snapeově často nehnutém obličeji výraz upřímného zájmu.

„Nojo, ze všeho nejdřív jsem prošla jednoletým, zrychleným studiem pro bystrozory; pak jsem strávila jeden rok ve Státech a učila se u FBI – to je úřad pro trestní stíhání americkým mudlů – a tam mě naučili ty naprosto nejlepší základy mudlovských technik, které jsem si mohla přát – profiling, vyšetřování na místě činu a tak dál. Po návratu mě pár měsíců školili v základech práva Velké Británie. Pak jsem byla připravená založit jednotku. Z mudlovského hlediska jsme odnoží jejich bezpečnostních úřadů a každou zvláštnost, kterou na mně objeví, vysvětluji svým studiem v Americe. Pracujeme už skoro rok, a zatím jsme ještě nevzbudili sebemenší podezření."

„A jaká je Vaše bilance úspěchů?"

„Při posledním sčítání jsme zasahovali proti pěti známým Smrtijedům, půl tuctu kolaborantů, jejichž přesný status musí být ještě vypátrán, a čtyřem mudlům, kteří naštěstí nejsou náš problém."

„Působivé. A nyní doufám, že mohu pomoci tu sumu navýšit."

„Pokud to dobře půjde. OK, takže, co takhle povyprávět mi tu naši báchorku?"

Snape se opřel na židli, natáhl si své dlouhé nohy před sebe a propíchnul Hermionu tímtéž soustředěným výrazem, který měl při vyučování.

„Jmenuji se Steven Singer. Jsem vědec v oboru chemie na volné noze. Předtím jsem učil na univerzitách v Oxfordu a Harvardu i na Imperial College v Londýně. Nyní se bavím několika lukrativními zakázkami v soukromém sektoru, které se údajně točí okolo biochemických zbraní, ne smrtících.

Vy jste Jane Eastwoodová, která, jak se domnívám, z nějakého feministického popudu odmítla při svatbě přijmout moje jméno."

„Ujišťuji Vás, že to bylo čistě pracovní rozhodnutí," přerušila ho Hermiona. „V soukromí jsem velmi hrdá na to, že mohu být paní Singerovou, ale svou pracovní reputaci jsem vybudovala s dívčím příjmením a nechtěla jsem to riskovat."  
„No dobře, tak je to v pořádku." Snapeovy oči se pobaveně leskly. „Jste mezinárodní obchodní zástupkyně. Pracovala jste pro vládu, ale během posledních pěti let jste získané kontakty využila ke zprostředkování několika naprosto nechutných dohod mezi různými válečnými lordstvy a pololegálními obchodníky se zbraněmi. A u toho ještě vypadáte pěkně."

Hermiona mu věnovala sarkasticky-sladký úsměv.

„Poznali jsme se před třemi lety na jedné konferenci, kde jsem přednášel a Vy jste tam přišla lovit zákazníky pro Vaše obchody. Podlehla jste mému zjevnému šarmu, a šest měsíců nato jsme se vzali. Nyní žijeme v úžasné harmonii v Londýně, ačkoli oba svou prací strávíme spoustu času na cestách, což zřejmě k oné harmonii přispívá, neboť zjevně jsme spolu opravdu málo."

Hermiona se jeho slovům zasmála. Snape se smyslem pro humor? Zázraky se dějí.

„Ale teď vážně:" pokračoval Snape, „co přesně chce krásná, mladá Jane Eastwoodová s neatraktivním náladovým profesorem chemie, který je dvakrát tak starý jako ona?"

Hermiona se v duchu rozplývala radostí z jeho komplimentu.

„No, jednak nejste ani neatraktivní, ani dvakrát tak starý jako já. Jste… působivý, řekla bych. A Steven Singer není náladový – je duchaplný a má složitý a pochybný smysl pro humor."

Snape si odfrkl nosem.

„Myslím, že přeceňujete moje herecké schopnosti."

„Nemůže prostě vystát hlupáky, což je u muže s jeho vynikajícím intelektem naprosto pochopitelné. A Jane není hlupák, takže vidí vždycky jen jeho dobré stránky." Vítězně se na něho usmála. „Má enormní respekt vůči jeho znalostem a jeho zkušenostem."

„Ó bože, prosím, neříkejte, že je to otázka otcovského komplexu."

„To vůbec ne. Ve svém povolání je známá tím, že se zažere do dané věci, a mužům často nahání strach, takže je pro ni osvěžující, když mohla najít někoho, kdo se nenechal zastrašit."  
Snape zdvihl jedno obočí.

„Mluvíme stále ještě o Jane?"

Hermiona se zasmála, maličko trapně dotčená.

„Samozřejmě, ačkoli jistá podobnost tu je."

Potom zmlkla a snažila se posoudit, jak dalece chce otestovat tento nově objevený smysl pro humor. Ach, sakra…

„A mezi námi, hlavní důvod, proč s ním je, je ten, že sex s ním je fantastický a má ho jako kentaur."

Snape chvíli vypadal šokovaně; pak se tiše zasmál a upřímný úsměv změnil jeho obličej. Hermiona byla fascinována – kdo by si pomyslel, že Severus Snape měl takový skvěle sprostý smích? Hluboký hrdelní zvuk jí přes uši pronikl přímo k libidu, aniž by snad předtím žádal vyšší mozkové funkce o povolení.

„Zakládá se to na Vašich představách a přáních, mladá slečno, nebo někdo žvanil?" zeptal se Snape stále ještě s úsměvem.

„Profesorka McGonagallová možná něco na okraj zmínila."

„Jaké drby ta stará čarodějka zase šíří?"

„Vybavuji si, že přesná slova byla ‚Musíš Severuse opít a zeptat se ho na Madame Francine a její okouzlená pouta'."

Snape lítostivě zakroutil hlavou.

„Nojo, to má pravdu – musíte mi vnutit něco mnohem silnějšího než čaj, abyste ze mě dostala tuhletu historku."

„Třeba později," zašklebila se na něho Hermiona. „Teď zpátky do práce. Mám několik nových informací a musím Vás o nich zpravit."

Pracovali ještě další dvě hodiny: prošli všechny informace, které Hermiona o Markovovi sehnala. Snape jí také sdělil výsledky vlastních rešerší o lektvaru Bodnutí škorpióna.

„Takže, pokud jsou moje předpoklady o změněném složení lektvaru správné, mělo by být složení protijedu efektivní. Doufám, že ho nebudeme muset použít, ale za nejlepší řešení mám stav, kdy jsme připraveni," uzavřel to.

„To je fantastické. Pokud všechno půjde hladce, budeme ho muset pouze identifikovat, zavolat posily a zadržet ho, ale ty nejlepší plány se většinou neuskuteční, a tak…"

Hermiona si protáhla ruce nad hlavou a rozhýbávala si ztuhlý krk. Překvapeně uviděla slunce nízko na obloze. Dub vrhal dlouhý stín na trávník.

„Nevšimla jsem si, že už je tak pozdě," zvolala. Náhle si uvědomila, kolik času uběhlo od oběda. „Nevím, jak Vy, ale já mám hlad."

Snape se opřel o židli.

„Teď, když to říkáte, bych večeři neodmítl."

Hermiona vstala.

„Tak dobře, co takhle Chili con carne?"

„To zní báječně, ale nechci Vám přidělávat starosti."

Hermiona se široce usmála.

„Nemějte strach. Můžete uklidit stůl? Za pár minut jsem zpátky."

Snape se za ní díval, jak šla k domu a pořád ještě se protahovala, snažíc se uvolnit si tuhý zátylek. Musel přiznat, že měl malé – no dobře, obrovské – výčitky, že při této misi bude pod vedením své bývalé studentky, avšak byl její kompetencí a zjevnou zkušeností příjemně překvapen. Vlastně by vůbec neměl být překvapený, přemítal. I když její chování a neomylné vševědství za dob studia shledával jako značně rozčilující, nemohl najít žádnou chybu v její pracovní morálce.

Vyrostla v sebejistou, schopnou mladou ženu s příjemným sklonem k sebeironickému humoru. A stále ještě byla velmi inteligentní. A měla fantastickou sbírku knih. _A byla opravdu pěkná na pohled_ , doplnil, než myšlenku rychle potlačil.

Švihem své hůlky spořádal dokumenty na stole do dvou hromádek, které zmenšil a odložil stranou. V žaludku mu kručelo hladem. Předpokládal – s politováním – že by toho vyžadoval asi příliš mnoho, kdyby byla k tomu všemu ještě dobrá kuchařka.

Byl překvapený, když ji viděl vycházet z domu. Talíře, příbory a sklenice se vznášely před ní.

„Řekla jsem, že to nebude trvat dlouho!" řekla rozverně během prostírání.

„Vypadá to skvěle," pozoroval Snape svůj talíř s kouřícím chili a vdechoval lahodné vůně masa a koření. U toho se pokoušel odstranit ze svého hlasu stopu překvapení.

„No, tohleto nemám na svědomí já," usmála se Hermiona. „Poděkujte Molly Weasleyové."

Snape na ni zmateně pohlédl.

„Určitě už jste slyšel o Mollyiných milisekundových mňamkách?" zeptala se.

„Myslím, že si vzpomínám, že jsem viděl inzerci ve Věštci, ale netušil jsem, kdo je ta zmíněná Molly."

„Podniká už skoro rok. Prosím, dejte si. Víno?"

„Zkoušíte mě opít, slečno Grangerová?"

„Copak bych něco takového mohla udělat?" Vykulila oči ve výrazu hrané nevinnosti.

„Pravděpodobně," odpověděl Snape suše. „Ale myslím, že jednu skleničku risknu."

Jednu nebo dvě minutky jedli v tichosti.

„Je to opravdu velmi lahodné," vyjádřil se Snape. „Tak mi povyprávějte o Molly."

Hermiona vypila doušek vína.

„Všechno začalo zhruba před osmnácti měsíci. O víkendu jsem se objevila v Doupěti u večeře a jen tak mimochodem řekla Molly, že mi podala první pořádné jídlo za poslední dva týdny. Fakt jsem to měla tušit. Naprosto se zděsila a trvala na tom, že si musím vzít všechno, co zbylo, s sebou, a k tomu ještě nějaké další jídlo, které vařila ráno.

Další večer jsem pracovala hodně do noci a o jídlo jsem se podělila s kolegy. Oba mi řekli, že by si přáli někoho jako Molly, aby jim vyvářel. Kompliment jsem při další návštěvě Doupěte předala dál, a to byl u toho George. Vyjádřil se, že jistě musí existovat způsob, jak by mohla Molly se svým talentem k vaření vydělat peníze. A toho večera jsme navrhli celý koncept: Molly připraví pokrmy, rozdělí je na jednotlivé porce, na které zakouzlí stázové, zmenšovací a stabilizační kouzlo a prodá je. Skladovat se dají až jeden týden, a pokud se chce člověk najíst, jen rychle nad nádobou zakouzlí _Finite_ a jídlo je hotové.

Začala v malém a pro získání prvních zákazníků použila moje a Ronovy kontakty na Ministerstvu – byl byste velmi překvapen, kdybyste věděl, kolik zaměstnanců Ministerstva nemá čas ani chuť vařit. Pak převzal propagaci George a počet zakázek vpodstatě vystřelil do závratných výšin. Pojali to jako zásilkový obchod. Kuchyni v Doupěti museli zvětšit, George ve svém obchodu zaměstnal manažera na plný úvazek a Molly má rovněž několik zaměstnanců."

Během Hermionina hovoru Snape dojedl.

„V každém případě je to excelentní kuchařka a rodina Weasleyova si zaslouží štěstí. Ve válce si toho vytrpěli dost. A já nezapomínám, že jim vděčím za svůj život."

To nepřeháněl. Po útoku Nagini na Ministerstvu použil krev Arthura Weasleyho na vývoj protijedu. A po velké bitvě, pokud by Ron Arthurovi nepovykládal, jak Snape „zemřel" a pokud by si Arthur uprostřed svého smutku nevzpomněl, že ho had nemohl zabít, Snape by i přes svá bezpečnostní opatření zřejmě na podlaze Chroptící chýše vykrvácel.

Bylo mu známo, že ho Hermiona tajně pozorovala a zjevně se zkoušela rozhodnout, co má říct, nebo jestli vůbec to má říct. Rozhodnul se jí tu zodpovědnost odejmout.

„A co se mezi Vámi a Weasleym stalo? Vypadali jste vždy takoví nerozluční, pokud vyjdu z toho mála, co jsem viděl v Bradavicích. Pak, naprosto náhle, se objevily obří titulky ve Věštci s tvrzením, že jste mu zlomila srdce, nebo on Vaše – to už jsem zapomněl."

Hermiona hodila po Snapeovi naštvaný pohled, jakoby čekala, že uvidí sarkasmus, ale zdálo se, že je s jeho výrazem spokojená, neboť jen s drobným úsměvem na rtech zakroutila hlavou.

„Žádnému srdci nebyla ukončením našeho vztahu způsobena škoda, to Vás ujišťuji. Bylo to jen… neviděl jste náhodou film ‚Když Harry potkal Sally', co?"

Snape zdvihl koutek úst.

„Ne, ale jsem si jist, že mě poučíte."

„Takže, Harry a Sally se poznali na koleji a strávili celá léta tím, že všechny přesvědčovali, že muži a ženy mohou být i přáteli a sex v tom vůbec být nemusí; pak samozřejmě spolu skončili v posteli a zjistili, že to bylo to, co chtěli celou dobu. Známá je scéna v restauraci, kde ona předstírá orgasmus. V každém případě," pokračovala honem dál, „Ron a já jsme na tom byli úplně stejně, jenže obráceně – jakmile jsme se spolu vyspali, zjistila jsem, že jsem udělala obrovskou chybu a chci ho opravdu jen jako kamaráda."

„Tak špatné, co?" zašklebil se Snape.

„Ne, nebylo to špatné, jen… zvláštní. Bože, ne, to taky ne. I přes to, že ho miluji a chci ho chránit a ráda s ním trávím čas, věděla jsem, že neproběhlo žádné... jiskření. A pak jsem si pomyslela, že toho očekávám asi příliš mnoho a že vztah založený na tom, že jsme výborní přátelé, už tak byl dost. Celý rok jsem se snažila, ale na konci jsem si musela přiznat, že to nikam nevede a opravdu to nejde. Myslím, že když jsem to ukončila, byla to pro něj spíš úleva. Nabyla jsem dojmu, že když jsme byli jen kamarádi, vyrovnal se s tím, že jsem inteligentní a silná a nepotřebuji nikoho, kdo na mě bude dávat pozor, ale pokud jde o přítelkyni, dívá se na to člověk prostě jinak."

„Potřeboval někoho, kdo byl více ochoten podporovat jeho enormní mužské ego?"

„Nevyjádřila bych to takto, ale ano, tak nějak. A pak, o pár let později, se dal dohromady s Lenkou – a perfektně jim to klape. Umí se navzájem rozesmát a Lenka svou ulítlostí působí zranitelně, což znamená, že on může realizovat svou tendenci dokazovat svou rytířskost. Mám z nich opravdu radost."

Opravdu, myslel si Snape – její obličej nevykazoval žádnou známku žárlivosti ani nepřejícnosti.

„A co Vy, slečno Grangerová; našla jste to jiskření, které jste postrádala?" zeptal se bez rozmyslu.

„Pár jiskření tu bylo, děkuji za optání," odpověděla s šelmovským úšklebkem, „ale nic, co by vyvolalo dlouhotrvající plošný požár. Bez toho mi práce neposkytuje příliš času na nějaký vztah. A jak je to s Vámi? Mimo Madam Francine, samozřejmě?"

„Obdržel jsem přiměřený počet jiskření, mladá dámo. Moje koleje jsou však příliš zajeté na to, abych svůj život natrvalo někomu přizpůsoboval."

Nebyl tedy zahrnován nezpočtem nabídek žen, které se toužily zapikolovat ve skotském hradě se škaredým morousem, hloubal, ale přemýšlel o tom raději jako o své vlastní volbě. Ačkoli nemohl zjistit, proč diskutuje o svém sexuálním životě s jednou z bývalých studentek. To víno bylo zřejmě silnější, než si myslel, ačkoli jeho pozornosti neušla skutečnost, že láhev v pravidelných intervalech doplňovala jeho skleničku a zdála se být bezedná. Podržel skleničku proti mizejícímu světlu a pozoroval rubínové hlubiny v tekutině.

„Dobré víno," řekl. To jo, opravdu složitá změna tématu. „Skřítčí víno?"

„Samozřejmě," odpověděla Hermiona. „Mám toho ve sklepě celý sud a láhev je očarovaná, aby se samostatně doplňovala."

„To muselo stát pěkných pár galeonů."

„Asi, ale my jsme před pár měsíci zkonfiskovali v domě jednoho Smrtijeda půl tuctu sudů. Nemohli jsme je tam nechat, aby je nenašli mudlové."

„To je od Vás velice obezřetné."

„Že jo? Otestovali jsme, jestli je obsah v pořádku, a pak jsme si to v týmu podělili. Jeden jsme poslali Kingsleymu a jeden Fletcherovi, aby si nestěžovali na zpronevěru důkazních prostředků."

Snape se zasmál a znovu zvedl skleničku k ústům.

Bavili se ještě asi hodinu a vyměňovali si vtipy o idiotských studentech, riskantních zadrženích Smrtijedů a pochybných lektvarových rešerší. Slunce zašlo, a jakmile se nebe zbarvilo do tmavé modři, zahrada se zaplnila inkoustově černými stíny. Netopýři se vynořili ze svých skrýší a hekticky létali zahradou, honíce svou večeři.

Hermiona odstranila nádobí po večeři mávnutím hůlky a nyní byl stůl ozářen jejím pověstným přenosným ohněm. Azurově modré a zelené plameny se jemně třepotaly, a když hovor umlkl, tajně si prohlížela Snapeův obličej, zatímco on si prohlížel plameny. Jeho rysy se zrelaxovaly a uvolnily. Jeho příběhy o životě v Bradavicích obsahovaly známý nedostatek jeho tolerance a ukázaly jeho pohrdání ignorancí, ale také cítila hluboce zakořeněný pocit spokojenosti.

„Takže," řekla, zdvihla skleničku a tázavě naklonila hlavu. „Už jste dost opilý?"

Snape se na ni dlouho koukal.

„Madam Francine?"

Hermiona přikývla.

„Slečno Grangerová, pokud bych byl někdy dost opilý na to, abych Vám sdělil veškeré detaily, byl bych rovněž dost opilý na to, abych už nebyl schopen slova. Ovšem, pokud to bude znamenat konec tohoto tématu, mohla byste obdržet několik málo zredigovaných … hlavních bodů."

Hermiona zářila.

„Ano, prosím!"

„Tak dobře. Madam Francine k nám přišla na jeden trimestr z Krásnohůlek, aby přispěla k učebnímu plánu v Dějinách kouzel. Z nějakého důvodu o mě měla zájem."

 _Vůbec nechápu, proč_ , myslela si Hermiona, zatímco pohledem hodnotila jeho dlouhé, štíhlé tělo, elegantní ruce a tajemné oči.

„A Madam Francine je z části Víla, takže když má zájem, objekt nedisponuje velkým množstvím šancí."

„Jsem si jistá, že jste se opravdu bránil," řekla Hermiona se smíchem.

„Samozřejmě," pokračoval Snape suše. „Abych to zkrátil: Jedno vedlo velice rychle ke druhému a my jsme skončili s láhví Ohnivé whisky a již dříve zmíněnými pouty v mém bytě. Večer probíhal v duchu zábavy až zhruba do tří hodin do rána, kdy se ukončilo kouzlo ukryté v poutech. Madam Francine už mě nezvládala osvobodit a já jsem nebyl v takové pozici, abych mohl použít svou hůlku."

Hermiona se chichtala a Snape na ni zamračeně koukal.

„To nebyl eufemismus, slečno Grangerová. Na konec bylo k mému osvobození třeba společné práce profesora Kratiknota a profesorky McGonagallové a věřte mi, když Vám říkám, že jsem _nebyl_ oblečený tak, abych přijímal hosty."

Hermiona si přitiskla ruku k ústům a zoufale se snažila potlačit smích.

„Trvalo to čtyři dny, než jsme se my tři na sebe zase mohli dívat, aniž bychom zrudli, ačkoli Francine nebyla zahanbená ani minimálně."

Tady už to Hermiona nevydržela a hlasitě se rozesmála. Snape zkoušel nahodit vzteklý pohled, avšak ta grimasa mu příliš dlouho nevydržela a jen s ironickým úsměvem zakroutil hlavou a sledoval, jak se Hermiona zkouší uklidnit.

„Doufám, že nemusím zdůrazňovat, slečno Grangerová, že ani slovo z této historky se nedostane k uším pana Pottera nebo Weasleyho."

„Mlčím jako hrob."

Přesně si uměla představit obličeje McGonagallové a Kratiknota. Kromě toho se pokoušela zapudit lákavou představu Snapea v poutech. Alespoň teď ne, když sedí před ní. Rychle mluvila dál, aby všechny ty myšlenky zahnala.

„Pokud Vám to trochu pomůže: Byla jsem naprosto ztrapněná Ronovou pratetičkou Mildred."

„Nachytala Vás dva, nebo co?"

„No, vlastně to byl Charlie, ne Ron," přiznala se Hermiona a lehce zčervenala.

Snape pobaveně zvedl jedno obočí.

„Slečno Grangerová, s kolika Weasleyovými přesně jste byla v posteli?"

„Jen s těmi dvěma! Levandule Brownová zvládla hattrick. Nojo, tvrdí, že to byli čtyři, ale Percy to jednoznačně popírá, a já bych věřila spíš jemu. Ale o to přece nejde. No, předminulé Vánoce bylo Doupě nadupané k prasknutí celým tím Weasleyovským klanem, tak jsem řekla, že Charlie a jeho přítelkyně můžou přespat tady. Jenže oni se rozešli a přijel jenom on, dali jsme si spolu několik drinků, a slovo dalo slovo a – "

„Ušetřete mě těch perverzních detailů, prosím. Vždycky jsem si ovšem myslel, že Charlie má více svalové hmoty než té mozkové. Je to Váš typ?"

„Jako životní partner – ne. Abych si zapíchala během vánočních svátků? Prosím Vás. Máte představu, co udělá jízda na dracích se stehny každého muže?"

„Překvapivě ne, ale určitě to zmíním, až budu Zmijozelům udílet rady ohledně jejich povolání."

„Takže, po druhém vánočním svátku se měl odletaxovat zpátky do Doupěte, aby Mildred doprovodil domů, a pak odcestovat do Jižní Ameriky. Byl připravený na cestu; pak jsem se rozhodla, že mu tak nějak ještě dám poslední sbohem. To další, co jsem zaregistrovala, byl milý hlas pratetičky Mildred, který říkal ‚No, Charlesi Weasley, doufám, že budeš tu laskavost opětovat.' Neměla už chuť čekat a odletaxovala se k nám. Pak se vydala přímo zpátky do Doupěte a každého přítomného informovala, že Charlie přijde, až bude hotov s uspokojením té mudlorozené."

Hermiona byla odměněna tím, že opět mohla slyšet Snapeův nádherně sprostý smích.

„Dokážu si představit, že to všichni dobře přijali."

„Lenka mi pak vyprávěla, že George byl nadšený, protože to znamenalo, že mu Bill dluží deset galeonů. Problém měla Molly – byla hned přesvědčená o tom, že přece jen budu její snachou. Mně to přišlo fakt ožehavé téma, když jsem jí musela vysvětlovat, proč se její syn hodil na prázdninové zašukání, ovšem ne jako materiál pro svatbu."

Hermiona sebou v duchu škubla, když si na ten rozhovor vzpomněla. Molly opravdu věřila, že se její nestálý syn hodlal usadit, a bylo strašné jí brát iluze. Ale krátce nato se Charlie a jeho ex zase usmířili a Hermiona měla pokoj.

Všimla si, že už se úplně setmělo. Její plamínky vydávaly nepravidelné syčivé zvuky, když si můry zahrály na kamikaze. Zachytila Snapeův pohled a usmála se.

„Dneska večer už to ukončíme. Zítra budeme mít zase náročný den."

Snape se zdvořile zdvihl, když vstala od stolu.

„Myslím, že si ještě chvíli budu vychutnávat Vaši zahradu, slečno Grangerová."

Hermiona se zasmála.

„Myslím, že po odhaleních dnešního večera můžete na ‚slečnu Grangerovou' zapomenout. Říkejte mi Hermiono, prosím."

„V pořádku, Hermiono. Pokud budete tuto laskavost opětovat."

Hermiona se jemně usmála.

„Tak jo. Dobrou noc, Severusi. Uvidíme se zítra ráno."

„Dobrou noc. Pěkně se vyspi."

Hermiona se otočila a loudala se k domu. Těšila se na svou postel a na sny o nahém, spoutaném profesorovi.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitola 3 – Heaven can wait

Snape zasténal, jakmile se sluneční světlo snažilo prodrat jeho zavřenými víčky. Merline, kolik bylo hodin? Natáhl se pro hodinky na nočním stolku a maličko otevřel oči, aby zašvidral na ciferník. _Zasraně, pět třicet!_ Výhoda spaní ve sklepení byla ta, že ho slunce nikdy nevzbudilo, ale znamenalo to, že pro něj bylo nemožné spát na světlých místech.

Posadil se a znovu zasténal. Kolik vína včera večer vypil? Asi celkem dost, pokud ho neklamou vzpomínky na rozhovor. Hermiona se ukázala být někým, s kým se dá normálně mluvit. A zřejmě tuto vlastnost nalezla i v něm, což byla pro něj naprosto nová zkušenost. Odhalení o jejím milostném životě v každém případě vyvrátila jakoukoli přetrvávající domněnku, že byla ještě jeho studentkou.

Spustil nohy z postele a přemýšlel o ranním bitevním plánu. Napřed kouzelný lektvar proti kocovině, pak sprchu _(s použitím Ševelissima, abych nerušil Hermionu)_ , pak káva. Rozhodně káva.

O patnáct minut později šmejdil Snape tiše v kuchyňských skříňkách. V milostivě krátkém sledu našel mletou kávu, šálky i konvici a brzy nato místnost zaplnilo lahodné aroma spařeného kofeinu. Během čekání zabrousil do obývacího pokoje, otevřel dveře na verandu a zhluboka dýchal svěží vzduch ze zahrady. Ranní koncert ptáčků zpěváčků pomalu utichal, avšak na špičce dubu spolu ještě zaníceně soutěžili drozd s kosem.

Hermionina velká kočka přicházela zarosenou trávou směrem k němu, a pak se s výrazem plným očekávání na svém pomačkaném obličeji posadila k jeho nohám.

„Ne ne," řekl přísně Snape. „Jestli hledáš žrádlo, počkáš pěkně na paničku. Nevypadáš jako vyhladovělý. Skutečně se domnívám, že jsi strávila celou noc terorizováním zdejší zvířeny."

Křivonožka provedl kočičí ekvivalent znuděného pokrčení rameny a okolo Snapeových nohou se protáhl do domu, kde mrštně vyskočil na židli a začal s ranní toaletou. Snape ho následoval dovnitř a začal s příjemnou úlohou – výběrem knihy k ranní kávě.

Hermiona sešla dolů v sedm. Horká káva byla vítaným pohledem. Nalila si do šálku a vydala se hledat svého bývalého profesora. Našla ho vsedě, naprosto ponořeného do knihy na lavičce ve slunné části zahrady.

„Bréráno," zavolala tiše, když se k němu blížila. Snape zvedl ruku na pozdrav, avšak od knihy nevzhlédl, takže potichu přišla a posadila se naproti němu. Stáhla nohy pod sebe, zavřela oči a popíjela hořký, životadárný nápoj. V zadní části hlavy se ještě trochu ozývalo bušení bolesti. Uslyšela Snapea, jak zavírá knihu, a otevřela oči, aby na něho tázavě pohlédla.

„Sémantika a čarodějnictví?" zeptal se a otočil hřbet knihy jejím směrem. „Jedna z tvých knih – četla jsi ji?"

„Ani jsem nevěděla, že ji mám!" odpověděla se smíchem.

„Je to opravdu fascinující," pokračoval. „Autor píše o efektu, který má řeč, kterou hovoříme, na to, jak dokážeme používat magii: Stejně jako řeč formuje myšlenku, formuje také přesnou formu akce, která způsobí kouzlo. Ačkoli slova pro kouzla byla mezinárodně přizpůsobena, může naše mateřská řeč ovlivnit to, jak využíváme své myšlenky ke zformování magické energie. Tak jako v angličtině není slovo pro německý výraz ‚Schadenfreude'* nebo pro waleské slovo ‚hiraeth', mohou být zjištěny jemné rozdíly v magickém efektu u různých národností."

 _* Pozn. překladatelky: v angličtině není, ale tralalá, v češtině ho máme, je to ‚škodolibost'. ‚Hiraeth' je waleský výraz a znamená toužit po místě, osobě nebo době, která někdy v minulosti existovala._

Hermiona se nechala unášet Snapeovým melodickým hlasem, ale nyní si uvědomila, že asi čeká na odpověď.

„To zní opravdu zajímavě, ale myslím, že to více ocením, až budu skutečně vzhůru."

„Dobrý bože, tvrdíš, že ten neustále vychvalovaný grangerovský mozek neběží čtyřiadvacet hodin denně na plný výkon?" odpověděl Snape. Zvednutí koutků úst ozřejmilo, že ji chce poškádlit a ne se jí vysmívat.

Hermiona zúžila oči a pevně na něj pohlédla.

„Zjevně ne, neboť mě ani nenapadá žádná urážlivá odpověď. Místo toho zvolím důstojné mlčení. Vrať se ke své knize a já se zatím probudím." Zamávala na něho povýšeně rukou.

Snape si tiše odfrknul a udělal, co mu poručila.

Dopoledne zase pracovali u stolu v zahradě.

„To je fotka Penbryn Hall," oznámila Hermiona a posunula ji přes stůl ke Snapeovi. „Markovovo venkovské sídlo v blízkosti Builth Wells ve středním Walesu. Markovova žena Helen ho zdědila po smrti svého otce. Zemřel na srdeční infarkt krátce po tom, co poznala Markova."

„Velmi praktické," odpověděl suše Snape.

„Naprosto. To smutné na tom je, že jsem s ní po telefonu mluvila ohledně tohoto víkendu a zněla opravdu mile. Bůh ví, jak k Markovovi přišla."

„Mohl by to být jakýkoli důvod – osamocenost, záliba v exotických cizincích nebo tě třeba zmátla a je to odporná ženská. S velkou pravděpodobností nemá tušení o Markovově pravé tváři. Popřípadě to ví a je jednou z těch zaslepených žen, které si myslí, že mohou svého muže změnit."

„Máš naprosto fantastické porozumění pro ženskou psyché! V každém případě na to přijdeme už brzy. Jo, tak mě napadá – umíš jezdit na koni?"

Snape na ni podezřívavě pohlédl a nakrčil čelo.

„Na koni už jsem jezdil, ale je to mnoho let zpátky. Předpokládám, že pro tuto otázku existuje nějaký důvod."

„Přislíbila jsem Helen, že přijedeme v sobotu ráno, abychom se vyhnuli londýnskému provozu, ovšem ve skutečnosti kvůli tomu, abychom měli dostatečné množství času se tam porozhlédnout. Navrhla, že bychom si mohli udělat vyjížďku, pokud budeme chtít, protože má stáj plnou koní. Řekla jsem jí, že to zní jako skvělý nápad a že já jsem však na koni seděla naposledy jako dítě a podle pravdy jsem taky řekla, že netuším, jak je to s tvým jezdeckým umem. Uvidíme, jak se to během dne vyvrbí. Ostatní páry přijedou na oběd, a s nimi a několika hosty z okolí se bude i večeřet."

„A Markov má dorazit v neděli ráno?" zeptal se Snape.

„Přesně tak. Helen se velmi omlouvala, říkala, že má moc práce a nemůže být doma celý víkend, ale abych byla upřímná, pro naše účely je to nepoměrně lepší. Čím víc důkazů na něho můžeme posbírat, tím lépe. Nemohli jsme prozatím lokalizovat ani jeho výzkumnou laboratoř. Mám silné podezření, že bude na Penbrynu."

„Četl jsem tvé poznámky, Hermiono," řekl Snape kysele.

„Promiň, Severusi. Nejsem zvyklá na práci s někým s tak dobrou pamětí. Tak šup do toho – povykládej mi všechno o ostatních hostech, kteří o víkendu dorazí."

Snape zúžil oči.

„Testuješ mě? Tak dobře. K nám jako k hostům, kteří tam přenocují, se připojí další dva páry. Giles Pemberton a jeho žena Verity jsou staří přátelé paní Markovové – Verity a Helen spolu chodily do školy. Giles má určitý finanční podíl v několika úspěšných firmách v branži IT a telekomunikací. Jeho obchody se zdají být legální, ani pohyby na jeho účtu se neukázaly jako podezřelé, ale bylo by zvláštní, kdyby se ho Markov nějakým způsobem nesnažil využít.

Ten druhý gentleman – a toto slovo používám v ironickém smyslu – téměř jistě s Markovem spolupracuje. Archie Price začal svou kriminální kariéru středně závažným pašeráctvím alkoholu a cigaret, za což si před patnácti lety krátce poseděl za mřížemi. Od té doby už s vrchností do křížku nepřišel, ačkoli jeho obchodní aktivity nejsou nutně zákonné. Je podezřelý z aktivit v několika velkých okruzích pašeráků, kteří obchodují také s drogami i zbraněmi, ale mudlovská policie prozatím nebyla schopná proti němu nashromáždit dostatek důkazů. To je zřejmě dost žere, což si dokážu představit.

Objeví se v doprovodu aktuální paní Priceové. Stacey je manželkou číslo tři, podstatně mladší než jeho manžel a jako své zaměstnání udává práci kosmetičky, avšak neexistuje žádný důkaz, že opravdu pracuje.

Identita hostů, kteří přijdou na večeři, není známa, ale zřejmě se bude jednat o místní veličiny spřátelené s paní Markovovou."

„Vynikající!" zvolala Hermiona a sladce se usmívala. „Je opravdu dobré vědět, že tvůj pokročilý věk neovlivnil schopnost cokoli si zapamatovat."

„Ty sarkastická, malá ženská," zavrčel Snape. „Opravdu se mi ulevilo, že musím jen předstírat, že jsem se s tebou oženil – lituji toho chudáka, který to ve skutečnosti dostane natvrdo."

„Umím být skvělá, když chci," protestovala Hermiona. „Ale k tématu našeho předstíraného manželství: Budeme to pravděpodobně muset udržet po celou dobu pobytu na Penbrynu."

„Udržet?" opakoval Snape a maličko se zašklebil.

Hermiona protočila oči.

„Proč vždycky část jeho humoru nikdy neopustí pubertu, nehledě na to, jak vysoké je IQ daného muže? Jsi přesně takový jako Ron. Musíme udržet _zdání_ , myslím. Nic jiného. Neměj strach, nebudu na tebe klást žádné tělesné požadavky. O čem jsme to vlastně mluvili? Úplně jsi mě zmátl…"

Snape se zašklebil znovu.

„A jo, už si vzpomínám," pokračovala Hermiona a zpražila ho pohledem. „Musíme předstírat _akt_ , protože mám podezření, že budeme mít v pokoji štěnice. Tím myslím, že Markov použije variantu elektronické ostrahy. To by se k němu hodilo – využije příležitosti nás špehovat a zjistit, jestli jsme ti, za které se vydáváme. Jsem schopná zkontrolovat místnost, když tam přijdeme, ale štěnice, které najdu, samozřejmě odstranit nemůžu – "

„– protože by pak věděl, že jsme je našli," dokončil Snape.

„Přesně. Zřejmě budeme podnikat dlouhé procházky po pozemcích, pokud si budeme chtít v klidu promluvit."

„Chceš tím říct, že k tomu všemu musím ještě předstírat zájem o zahradní architekturu? Vyhlídka tohoto víkendu je stále lepší."

Po obědě se Snape zavřel v pokoji, aby se připravil na cestu do Londýna. Hermiona mu oznámila, že jeho mudlovské oblečení už má v bytě, ale přinesla mu něco na cestu. Také ho napomenula, že není dovoleno brát kromě hůlky cokoli dalšího, co by mohlo být identifikováno jako předmět kouzelnického světa. To znamená, že sbalení nebude trvat moc dlouho, uvažoval.

Ozvalo se zaťukání na dveře od ložnice a doprovázel je Hermionin hlas: „Jsi slušně oblečen?"

Otevřel dveře a řekl na to:

„Nevzpomínám si, že jsem tak byl někdy označen, ale jsem oblečený."

Hermiona mu podávala oděv se znakem madam Malkinové na obale.

„Myslel jsem, že to má být mudlovské oblečení," pronesl, když si balík převzal a znaku si všiml.

„Mudlovský design, ano, ale je lehčí a levnější objednat to u madam Malkinové. Její modely kromě toho také většinou lépe sedí. A mají kapsy pro hůlky, ačkoli samozřejmě nesmíme používat opravdu žádná kouzla, až budeme v Londýně. Dobře, sejdeme se dole, až budeš hotový. Já se teď jdu proměnit v Jane Eastwoodovou."

A s tím odcházela chodbou zpátky. Snape zůstal stát ve veřejích a sledoval její odchozí zadek, než si uvědomil, co dělá, a rychle zase zmizel u sebe v pokoji.

Proti své vůli musel uznat, že dle přítomných důkazů měla Hermiona excelentní vkus na mudlovské oblečení. Kriticky se hodnotil ve velkém zrcadle, které maličko zahanbeně vytvořil z malého nástěnného zrcadla. I on byl nucen uznat, že lněný oblek tmavé barvy působil na jeho štíhlém těle elegantně. Světle modrá košile pod ním byla měkká a příjemná, a ačkoli byl límeček nezapnutý, pořád ještě dost obepínal jeho krk a jizva po kousnutí Nagini zůstala skrytá. Podle rozkazu si svázal vlasy vzadu na zátylku. Přišlo mu, že je skoro nemožné identifikovat ho jako bradavického mistra lektvarů. Skoro, ovšem ne zcela. Ten nos – ach jo – byl prostě nezaměnitelný.

Mávnutím hůlky vrátil zrcadlo zase do původního stavu, vzal svou tašku a odešel dolů. Po Hermioně tam nebylo ani stopy, šel proto zpět ke schodům a zavolal nahoru: „Pohni trochu, ženská! Nemáme čas celý den!"

Byl odměněn zvukem Hermionina smíchu a zavoláním: „Už jdu, miláčku!"

Jen o pár chvil později se objevila na konci schodů.

„Doufám, že nemáš v úmyslu mi celý víkend říkat ‚ženská'," řekla s výrazem hraného nesouhlasu.

„Není to to pravé? A ty opravdu nemůžeš čekat, že budu reagovat na ‚miláčka'."

„Čemu bys dal přednost? Andílku? Broučku? Lásko mého života?"

„Dal bych přednost, kdybychom se zdrobnělinám úplně vyhýbali, pokud je to možné."

„Tak dobře, bručoune. Pojď ven na světlo, ať se na tebe můžu pořádně podívat."

Snape ji následoval k domovním dveřím a zůstal stát, zatímco ho obcházela s našpulenými rty. Snažil se necítit se jako oceněný býk na dobytčím trhu a pokradmu pokukoval po jejím změněném zevnějšku. Volné džíny a tričko posledních dnů byly nahrazeny na míru střiženými kalhotami a splývavým hedvábným topem, který, no, nabízel příjemný pohled do jejího výstřihu. Ačkoli množství příležitostí, kdy by bylo možné jí do onoho výstřihu šilhat, omezily její boty na vysokém podpatku, čímž byla nyní asi o deset centimetrů vyšší než předtím.

Zakončila svou obchůzku okolo jeho těla a postavila se před něj. Na obličeji se jí usadil velmi samolibý úsměv.

„No?" zeptal se Snape. „Obstál jsem při prohlídce?"

„V každém případě! Věděla jsem, že v tomto outfitu budeš vypadat skvěle. Nevěřil bys, jakou dobu jsem potřebovala na to, než jsem si promyslela tvé oblečení. Strávila jsem podstatně více času, než je zdrávo, tím, že jsem si tě představovala bez tvého hábitu."

„Ten čas jsi využila dobře," odpověděl a rozhodl se, že bude ten druhý význam jejích slov ignorovat. „Tak, ženo, kam mě teď vezmeš?"

„ ‚Ženo' není lepší než ‚ženská', ty neandrtálče. Zatracení chlapi ze severu. Všichni jste stejní!" Zkroušeně zakroutila hlavou. „Vydáme se směrem do Londýna a do civilizace. Abych byla přesná, na nádraží St Pancras, kde Jane Eastwoodová vyzvedne Stevena Singera, který se vrací vlakem Eurostar z jedné evropské konference. Pak si vezmeme taxi a pojedeme do mého – sorry, našeho bytu. Ten, to jsem si celkem jistá, je sledovaný, proto potřebujeme přijet takto vysloveně nepodezřele a po mudlovsku."

„Souhlasíš, když nás oba přemístím na St Pancras? Je tam skrytý přemisťovací bod, ale těžko ti vysvětlím, kde přesně ho najdeš."

„Vezmi mě, kamkoli chceš," odpověděl Snape, zdvořile se uklonil a nabídl jí rámě.

K jeho překvapení se Hermiona pod jeho paží protáhla, místo aby se jí jen chytila. Objala ho oběma rukama okolo pasu a roztočila ho ve změti parfému, měkkých křivek a temnoty k zalknutí.

Při přistání trochu zaškobrtli a Hermiona s nevolí opustila Snapeovo objetí. _Kdy se to stalo_ , ptala se sama sebe. Ona se ho držela, ne naopak.

Nacházeli se v opuštěné, bíle vykachličkované chodbě. Beze slova vzala Snapea za ruku a vedla ho dveřmi na konci do přelidněné nádražní haly. Nikdo jim, jakožto dalšímu páru, který se tu setkal, nevěnoval pozornost.

Prsty pevněji obemkla jeho ruku a na jeho tázavý pohled dodala:

„Nechci tě mezi tolika lidmi ztratit."

Vnořili se do davu proudícího z nádraží a ke stanovišti taxi. Hermiona zamířila k prvnímu volnému černému vozu, ale Snape ji obešel, aby jí otevřel dveře.

„Děkuji, miláčku," řekla při nastupování a ignorovala to téměř neznatelné zúžení jeho očí kvůli použitému oslovení.

„Holland Park padesát sedm, prosím," řekla řidiči.

„OK, drahoušku," odpověděl a ona se uvelebila vedle Snapea.

Všimla si, že natáhnul paži na opěradlo za ní, a jakmile se posadila, položil jí ruku na rameno. Dlouhé prsty hladily tenkou látku jejího topu. Sklonil hlavu a tiše jí zašeptal do ucha:

„Měli bychom předvést naši vzájemnou náklonnost řidiči?"

Hluboký témbr jeho hlasu vyslal dolů po Hermioniných zádech nečekané zachvění touhou. Položila mu ruku na tvář a dovolila si ji jemně políbit – jen krátce, a pak mu pošeptala:

„Malé představení je dobrý nápad, ale nic nepřiměřeného, aby si nás pak pamatoval."

Snape se sklonil a políbil odhalenou kůži na místě mezi krkem a ramenem.

„Je to přiměřené?"

Hermiona mohla jen tiše souhlasit, načež on trochu zdvihl hlavu a políbil ji otevřenými rty přesně pod ucho.

„A co toto?"

„Rozhodně." Vjela mu prsty do krátkých vlasů na zátylku a odolávala nutkání přitáhnout si jeho pusu blíž.

Posunul svá ústa přímo k jejímu uchu a zašeptal:

„Předpokládám však, že by nebylo přiměřené, kdybych ti ten top serval z těla?"

Hermiona cítila, jak při té představě zrudla, a oplatila mu stejnou mincí tím, že jemně klouzala rukou po vnitřní straně stehna, přímo mu pohlédla do očí a řekla:

„Jsi velmi hříšný muž. Jen počkej, až tě budu mít doma."

Jeho tmavé oči se zaplnily kombinací touhy a šibalství:

„Co přesně máš se mnou v úmyslu, ženská?"

Pokračovala v hlazení jeho stehna nahoru a dolů a lehoučce ho políbila na rty, načež tiše odpověděla:

„Jakmile projdeme vchodovými dveřmi, přitisknu tě k nim a políbím tě, že skoro nebudeš schopný dýchat."

Ještě jeden polibek.

„Pak tě zavedu do ložnice a budu požadovat, aby sis vysvlékl oblečení, pomalu, abych se mohla dívat."

Ještě jeden polibek.

„Pak se vysvléknu já, pomalu, aby ses mohl dívat ty."

Zmlkla, aby sledovala efekt, kterým ta slova působila na jejího společníka. Šibalství v jeho očích zmizelo a zůstala tam jen touha. Snape chytil její ruku, pohybující se po stehně, a zastavil ji. Znovu jí zašeptal do ucha:

„Přivodíš starému muži zástavu srdce, pokud nebudeš opatrná."

„To ty ses ptal!" protestovala tiše.

Vtiskl jí další polibek pod ucho, přičemž krátce přejel jazykem po její kůži. Pokusila se – neúspěšně – potlačit malý vzdech žádostivosti.

„Měl jsem vědět, že pokud se tě zeptám, obdržím více než jen požadovanou informaci," zamumlal.

Hermiona zdvihla jejich propletené ruce ze stehna nahoru, podržela si klouby jeho prstů u úst a jemně je políbila jeden po druhém.

„Alespoň jsem mohla tyto odpovědi poskytnout na základě praktické zkušenosti místo citování učebnice."

Dlouhé vteřiny si vzájemně hleděli do očí, její dech se zvolna zklidňoval. Hermiona uviděla Snapeovy oči zabloudit k jejím rtům a trochu je pootevřela v očekávání, když se sklonil a chytil její rty svými. Jakmile se jejich rty setkaly, zavřela oči. Jeho ústa jí je majetnicky překryla, jazyky proklouzly okolo sebe, – "

„Doprdele, člověče!"

Taxi náhle zabrzdilo a oni od sebe odskočili přistižení. Řidič na ně přes rameno houkl:

„Mrzí mě to! Ten pitomý cyklista odbočil těsně přede mnou. Nechtěl jsem vás přerušovat!" Dvojsmyslně zahýbal obočím a zase se obrátil dopředu.

Hermiona zachytila Snapeův pohled a pokusila se nechichotat jeho výrazu zraněné cti.

„Jak dlouho musíme ještě cestovat v tom pekelném stroji?" zavrčel, když se znovu opřela o jeho paži.

„Asi ještě pět minut," odpověděla Hermiona po krátkém pohledu z okna. „Možná bychom měli zbytek cesty sedět v klidu. V každém případě jsme ho přesvědčili." Rychlým pohybem hlavy ukázala na řidiče. Snape pohrdavě odfrkl, ale zesílil stisk své paže okolo Hermioniných ramen a vtiskl jí rychlý polibek do vlasů. V jeho objetí se uvolnila.

Hleděla z okénka taxi, ale plné ulice, kterými projížděli, nevnímala. Místo toho přemýšlela o tom, že právě zažila jednu ze svých nejerotičtějších zkušeností v životě. Na zadním sedadle taxíku. Naprosto oblečená. Se Severusem Snapem. To bylo… nečekané. Samozřejmě že to jenom hrál, ale stejně… wow.

Snape zhora koukal na Hermioninu hlavu, opírající se o jeho rameno. _Co se to ksakru teď stalo?_ Věděl, co se téměř stalo. Jen několik vteřin ho dělilo od toho, aby vyvolal veřejné pohoršení. Na zadním sedadle taxíku. Uprostřed dne. Byl šokovaný svým úmyslem dovést jejich setkání k logickému závěru. _Nikdy_ takto kontrolu neztratil.

Věděl, že ona své malé svádění jen hrála, ale zatraceně - fakt dobře. Oprava: zlomyslně. Naprosto podcenil její vůli ošálit ho. Předpokládal, že se bude jeho náznakům bránit místo toho, aby se jich s takovým nasazením účastnila. A jeho reakce na ni byly alarmujícím způsobem opravdové. Začal tušit, že to byl opravdu šílený nápad, vyzývat slečnu Grangerovou na tento typ souboje.

Taxík zajel ke kraji a zastavil před impozantním bílým viktoriánským městským domem. Podobné budovy se táhly po obou stranách klidné ulice lemované stromy. Hermiona zaplatila taxikáři s veselým poděkováním, pak vystoupila a vydala se napřed po úzkých schodech ke vchodovým dveřím. Snape ji těsně následoval. Jeho ruka jemně spočívala na kříži Hermiony, zatímco ona v kabelce lovila klíče.

„Tady," zavolala, vytáhla zatoulaný svazek triumfálně ven a na Snapea se zářivě usmála. Odemčela vchodové dveře, vzala ho za ruku a vedla ho do rozlehlé vstupní haly. Podlaha byla vykachličkována uměleckým, geometrickým vzorem. Stále ho držela a stoupala po elegantních schodech až k černě natřeným dveřím s číslem 57B.

„Tady jsme my." Usmála se, otevřela dveře a naznačila mu, aby vstoupil. Následovala ho dovnitř a zavřela za sebou dveře, pak mu položila prst na rty. V jediné vteřině zděšení mu proběhla hlavou slova _„…jakmile projdeme vchodovými dveřmi, přitisknu tě k nim a políbím tě, že skoro nebudeš schopný dýchat"_ , a pak byla najednou pryč a procházela apartmánem, držíc v ruce něco podobného mudlovskému mobilnímu telefonu. S ulehčením (zklamáním?) poznal, že mu chtěla jen naznačit, aby byl zticha.

Odloudal se do obývacího pokoje a zvědavě si všechno prohlížel. Konstrast k Hermionině chatě sotva mohl být nápadnější. Dobře rozdělený prostor měl arkýřová okna a vysoký strop. Nábytek byl spíše stylový a minimalistický, než pohodlný, a na stěnách v neutrálních barvách viselo několik velkých uměleckých pláten bez jakýchkoli konkrétností. Našel plochý televizor a různé, neidentifikovatelné předměty mudlovské techniky, ale žádné knihy.

Hermiona vstoupila do místnosti, mávajíc telefonem, a křenila se na něho.

„Všechno je v pohodě. Mohu prohlásit byt za bezštěnicovou zónu. Hru tedy můžeme prozatím nechat být."

„Škoda," odpověděl Snape suše. „Těšil jsem se na to, jak budu smýkán do ložnice a nucen se svlékat."

Pobavilo ho, jak Hermiona zrudla.

„Promiň mi to. Nechala jsem se trošku strhnout."

„Není důvod se omlouvat. Byla jsi nanejvýš… přesvědčivá. Gratuluji k tvým hereckým kvalitám," pokývl ladně hlavou.

„Ty jsi byl taky celkem dobrý. Tvoji hru myslím, ne to líbání, ačkoli to taky bylo dobré, a … můžeme teď změnit téma?"

Zdvihla ruce na znamení rezignace a zakroutila hlavou, jako by si ji tím chtěla pročistit.

Snape ji vysvobodil.

„Takže, jak funguje tady ten tvůj štěnicový detektor?"

Hermiona se posadila na černou koženou sedačku.

„Vezmi místo a já ti to vysvětlím."

Snape se poslušně posadil vedle ní. Své dlouhé nohy natáhl před sebe a na obličej si nasadil zaujatý výraz. Hermiona mu podala telefon, který si pozorně prohlížel.

„Vypadá to jako běžný mudlovský mobilní telefon," začala Hermiona s výkladem, „a lze ho také tak používat. Má však vestavěný senzor, který odhalí signály vysílané elektronickými přístroji pro ostrahu. Kromě toho může rozlišit různé druhy štěnic a sdělit mi, jestli chytají jen zvukové signály nebo se jedná také o kamery. Všechno, co najde, se ukáže na obrazovce."

„Předpokládám, že to funguje pouze s mudlovskými technologiemi."

Hermiona přikývla.

„Ano. Magie a mudlovská elektronika se k sobě v žádném případě nehodí. Pokud se pokusíš najít štěnice pomocí kouzla, zničíš je, což není úplně košér. Tuto nekompatibilitu jsme však využili v náš prospěch."

Sklonila se a zdvihla svou kabelku z podlahy. Chvilku se v ní přehrabovala, načež vytáhla pouta. Houpala jimi na jednom prstě a na rtech jí hrál úsměv.

Snape na ni pevně pohlédl.

„Hermiono," pronesl varovně. „Jsem si jistý, že si to vyložíš správně, když ti řeknu toto: Pokud se jenom pokusíš mi znovu nasadit pouta, začaruji tě na celý týden."

Vítězně se na něj usmála.

„Copak mi nevěříš? To se mě opravdu dotklo."

„To tedy ano."

„Rozumím. Co kdybych tě jen poprosila, abys je podržel? Budou fungovat i tak."

Snape s odporem natáhl ruku a převzal od ní pouta. Hermiona otočila malým klíčkem v zámku, aby je zamčela, a pak ho odstranila.

„Tak jo," řekla. „Pevně je drž a řekni nějakou formuli. Něco jednoduchého."

Snape vzal pouta do levačky a uviděl jednu nezapálenou svíčku na bočním stolku.

„Incendio!" řekl.

Nestalo se nic. Zvolna ho zachvátila panika. Vždycky byl schopen bez hůlky zapálit oheň. Ostatně neverbálně také. Pravicí sáhl do kapsy pro hůlku. Namířil ji na svíčku a opakoval hlasitěji:

„Incendio!"

Zase nic.

Svraštil čelo a otočil se na Hermionu. Spatřil její maličko samolibý výraz na tváři.

„OK, čarodějko, co jsi se mnou provedla?" zavrčel.

Sáhla po poutech, strčila zase klíček do zámku, otevřela je a zase je podala Snapeovi.

„Zkus to teď," poradila mu.

Znovu ukázal hůlkou na svíčku.

„Incendio!" Jakmile zapálil knot, svíčka ihned začala hořet.

Vrátil pouta Hermioně.

„Velmi působivé," přiznal. „Nevěděl jsem, že takové vybavení existuje."

Hermiona udělala grimasu.

„Víš přece, jací jsou Ti, o nichž se nemluví – výsledky svých výzkumů zrovna v odborných časopisech nezveřejňují. Tyto technologie vlastně vyvinuli pro použití v Azkabanu. Poté, co byli odejiti mozkomorové, byly třeba nové metody, jak zabránit útěkům. Konfiskace hůlek se neukázalo jako dostačující řešení, které by šikovnějším vězňům zabránilo používat magii.

Už celá léta je známo, že magie a mudlovská elektronika spolu interferují, a jedna chytrá hlava z Oddělení záhad se rozhodla, že vyzkoumá, co přesně je tím důvodem a zda také existuje opačný efekt. Dokázali izolovat přesně ty elektromagnetické frekvence, kterých se interference týká. Vysílač v těchto poutech pracuje na této frekvenci a, no, ten výsledek jsi na sobě viděl sám."

„Naprosto. Dá se ta techika použít i na větší plochu?"

„Zkoušeli to, ale nemohou zatím kontrolovat velikost toho pole. Oblast je pokryta jen přibližně. I s těmi pouty musím být opatrná. Nemůžu stát příliš blízko toho, komu jsem je dala, jinak by moje magie zmizela také."

„Takže to je jedna z metod, které můžeš použít při zadržení kouzelníka před mudlovským publikem?"

„Přesně tak."

„Máš ještě nějaké další hračky, které mi chceš ukázat?"

Hermiona zase začala kramovat v tašce a vytáhla malou střelnou zbraň. Snape bojoval s instinktem vyskočit z místa.

„Doprdele, ženská, nemávej s tou věcí mým směrem. Víš, jak se s tím zachází?"

Hermiona se na něho klidně podívala.

„Severusi Snape, to myslíš vážně? To jsem já, s kým právě mluvíš. Nejchytřejší čarodějka atd. Není nabitá. Je zajištěná. A samozřejmě vím, jak se s tím zachází. Trénink střelby byl součástí učebního plánu během mého roku ve Státech. Abych byla upřímná, byla to hračka – když umíš mířit hůlkou, umíš to i s pistolí."

„Ale pistolí nemůžeš odpálit kouzlo na zrosolovatění nohou, nebo ano? To jsou spíš zbraně typu ‚všechno nebo nic'."

„To s tebou souhlasím, ačkoli výsledek při zamíření pistolí může být také ten, že někomu znemožníš pohyb, místo abys ho zabil. Věř mi, to je zbraň jen pro případ, když se všechno podělá, ale je vždycky užitečné mít tuto extra-jistotu."

Snape zjistil, že Hermiona Grangerová ho znovu dokázala překvapit.

„Je to všechno nebo sis tam schovala ještě taky malý samostříl?"

Večer se šli najíst do blízké italské restaurace. Hermiona přiznala, že se ve svém apartmánu velmi dobře obejde bez magie, když bude mít k dispozici uklízečku a vždycky se nají mimo domov. Snape se tomu smál.

Poseděli každý s jedním pivem na baru, prostudovali jídelní lístek a objednali si jídlo. Mladá číšnice je dovedla ke stolu v odlehlém rohu jídelního prostoru.

Snape odsunul Hermioně židli.

„Tak pojď, ženo."

Jakmile Hermiona zaujala své místo, vzhlédla k němu.

„Opravdu mi tak budeš říkat celý víkend, _Stevene_?"

Snape se posadil naproti ní.

„Líbí se mi, jak to majetnicky zní. A je mi líto, ale ty opravdu nevypadáš jako Jane. Myslím, že bych ti měl být vděčný, že ses nerozhodla mi říkat Rochestere."

Hermiona zakroutila hlavou.

„Ne, to by bylo příliš zjevné. Ačkoli máš temnou, strach nahánějící auru."

„Zapomínáš, že mi chybí šílená manželka na půdě. Leda že bychom počítali Sybillu Trelawneyovou v její věži."

Hermiona se tiše zasmála.

„Musím přiznat, že jsem překvapená tvou dobrou znalostí mudlovské literatury."

Snape udělal grimasu.

„Tu tedy nemám. _Janu Eyrovou_ jsem četl v době, kdy jsem byl dost hloupý na to, abych chěl získat přehled o tom, co by mohlo být pro mudlorozenou dívku romantické."

„Aha, rozumím. Fungovalo to?"

„Ne, očividně ne. A Jana Eyrová samozřejmě není mudlovská literatura – Charlotte Bronteová byla čarodějka."

Hermiona na něj upřela zrak.

„Čarodějka? Opravdu?"

„Samozřejmě, není to zjevné? Ten ubohý vylhaný příběh o třech sestrách, které vyrostly v yorkshirské divočině. Naprosto nevzdělané, ale uměly psát o vášních, které údajně nikdy samy nezažily. Vážně, myslel jsem si, že by to holka s tvojí inteligencí poznala. A i když ne – použití kouzla _Vocant Amoris_ jako vypravěčského prostředku k přivolání Jane zpět k Rochesterovi – "

„ _Vocant Amoris_?" přerušila ho Hermiona. „Co to je?"

„Samozřejmě, zapomněl jsem. Jedna z předností mudlorozených je, že nemají hlavu přeplněnou množstvím obvyklých pověr, že jsou děti, které lze lehce ovlivnit. Vocant Amoris – Volání milenců – když se dva lidé, jejichž srdce bijí stejně, v době opravdové nouze mohou zavolat na velkou vzdálenost. Prý." Ze Snapeova hlasu odkapával sarkasmus.

„Rochester, který volá Jane, aby ji zavedl domů. Samozřejmě. Ale tys řekl prý? Rozumím, že by něco takového teoreticky mohlo být. Myslím, normálně použijeme k odeslání zpráv na jistou vzdálenost Patrona, ale jsem si jistá, že by mohl fungovat i jiný mechanismus, a bylo by celkem jednoduché to zjistit, a mohlo by to být opravdu užitečné, pokud by mohla být celá ta část s láskou odstraněna…" Hermiona pomalu umlkala, jak její mozek v obrovské rychlosti přemýšlel o všech možnostech. Snape jí lusknul prsty před obličejem.

„Nech toho. Je to jen pověra pro jednoduché romantiky, a neexistuje ani jeden jediný dobře zdokumentovaný případ jejího výskytu. Jo, mnohý zamilovaný teenager by trval na tom, že se mu to přihodilo, ale nikdo nebyl ochotný se podrobit testům. Ačkoli musím férově poznamenat, že neúspěch při předvedení kouzla Vocant Amoris by nutně neznamenal, že neexistuje – "

„– jednoduše by to mohlo být tak, že ti zúčastnění nejsou pravými milenci. Ano, rozumím, že by to mohl být problém. Ale stejně…"

Číšnice jim na stůl položila předkrm a odešla, a Hermiona tak přerušila proud své řeči.

Snape se na ni zkoumavě zadíval.

„Budeme diskutovat celý večer o spontánně vzniklém milostném kouzle, nebo budeme dokonce také jíst?"

Hermiona se usmála; přistihl ji.

„Promiň. Ale během jídla mi můžeš vykládat, jestli jsou i jiní mudlovští spisovatelé, kteří nebyli to, za co se vydávali."

Snape vzal do ruky vidličku a nůž.

„Přemýšlím. Snad jsi nikdy nevěřila těm kecům o Avonském bardovi, Shakespearovi, co?"

Restauraci opouštěli o dvě hodiny později. Hermiona se zastavila a zhluboka se nadechla teplého letního vzduchu, i když byl znečištěný výfukovými plyny.

„Bože, jak já ten Londýn nesnáším. Skvělé obchody, skvělé jídlo, ale kromě toho je to fakt na hovno. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až se zítra vrátíme na venkov."

Sama byla tímto malým zjištěním před několika lety překvapená. Vždycky si myslela, že bude milovat život ve městě. Když si představovala svou budoucnost, vždy to byla malá legrační videomontáž, jak se obtěžkána nákupy prochází na vysokých podpatcích ulicemi Londýna, mává na taxi a stravuje se v příjemných restauracích. Ve skutečnosti se díky letům stráveným na bradavickém povětří, nemluvě o tom velkém campingu v sedmáku, cítila už snad po jednom dni stráveném v hlavním městě plná výfukových plynů a strachu z nedostatku prostoru. Děkovala letaxu a přemisťování za to, že vzdálenost pro denní cestu do práce nebyla důležitá.

Snape jí nabídl rámě.

„Neměli bychom jít společně ruku v ruce jako šťastně sezdaný pár?"

Hermiona se na něho usmála a zavěsila se do něj.

„Skvělý nápad. Chodit v těchto podpatcích je trochu obtížné, když jsem unavená."

„Nevím, proč ženy věří, že potřebují takové směšné obutí. Čekal bych od tebe, že budeš rozumější."

Vydali se pomalou chůzí zpět k bytu.

„No, jednak jsem ve svojí roli a takto se Jane Eastwoodová obléká. Stejně mám v práci většinou boty s vysokými podpatky. Běžně jsem nejmladší osoba v místnosti a jediná žena, takže to poslední, co ještě potřebuji, je být také ta nejmenší. Takto nemusím alespoň fyzicky k někomu vzhlížet."

Otočila hlavu ke Snapeovi a maličko zdvihla bradu, aby mu pohlédla do očí. On její pohled opětoval. Mírně se usmála.

„Ačkoli stále existují ti, ke kterým vzhlížím v obrazném slova smyslu."

Zastavil se a podíval se na místo, kde na jeho paži spočívala její ruka. Zakryl ji svou dlaní a ona cítila teplo a sílu těch dlouhých prstů.

„Během posledních dvou dní jsi mi ukázala, že už k nikomu vzhlížet nemusíš, a už vůbec ne ke mně."

Ten neobvykle jemný tón jeho hlasu se Hermiony dotkl více než jeho slova.

Pohnula prsty, až je mohla zaplést s těmi jeho, a zakroutila hlavou.

„Poslouchej mě," řekla. „Vždycky jsem měla v úctě tvůj talent, tvou inteligenci, tvou odvahu. Ale teprve od té doby, co dělám tuto práci – kdy pracuji inkognito, odděluji dva různé životy od sebe, žiji ve dvou různých světech – můžu přesně cítit, čím jsi musel tak dlouho trpět. A to, co dělám já, je bezpečné. Pokud praskne moje mudlovská identita, můžu jednoduše pár lidem vymazat paměť a utíkat zpátky na Ministerstvo. Ty jsi každý den riskoval svůj život."

Hleděla na jeho sklopenou hlavu a bála se, že toho řekla příliš, že vrátila vzpomínky, které by on nejradši nechal pohřbené.

Zvedl hlavu a setkal se s jejím pohledem, a ona s úlevou našla v těch černých očích klidný výraz.

„Byl jsem, co jsem byl," pronesl tiše. „Teď jsem pouze mistr lektvarů, jehož jedinou lstí je předstírat před studenty, že naháním strach podstatně více než ve skutečnosti."

Hermiona otevřela ústa k protestu, ale Snape ji umlčel netrpělivým zakroucením hlavou.

„Ne, nech mě domluvit. Dny mého boje jsou pryč. Kouzelnický svět mi nic nedluží, a myslím – poprvé – že já světu nic nedlužím, nikomu. Jsem spokojený, že žiji klidný život, ale to neznamená, že nepociťuji velký respekt a obdiv vůči těm, kteří v tom boji pokračují, a to zahrnuje i tebe."

Hermiona mrkáním odháněla náhlé slzy a odpověděla zastřeným hlasem:

„Můžeme se tedy shodnout na tom, že se navzájem obdivujeme?"

Snape jí věnoval vřelý úsměv a uklonil hlavu.

„Myslím, že by to bylo akceptovatelné."

Hermiona mu pohlédla hluboko do očí a cítila, že svým způsobem vybojovala vítězství.

Tiše pokračovali v chůzi. Jakmile se přiblížili k domu, řekla Hermiona:

„Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?"

„Hmm?"

„Když jsou dny tvého boje pryč a nikomu nic nedlužíš, proč jsi tedy souhlasil s touto misí?"

„Nojo, napřed jsem si myslel, že budu souhlasit, abych ochraňoval bývalou studentku, což zcela spadá do mých učitelských povinností. A pak, poté, co jsi mě v učebně Přeměňování položila na záda, jsem měl příliš velký strach ti říct, že jsem změnil názor."

Stoupali po schodech ke vchodovým dveřím a Hermionin veselý smích byl slyšet po celé ulici.

Za půl hodiny zírala Hermiona do hlubin sklenky whisky a pokoušela se rozhodnout, jak přesně by měla formulovat svou další otázku. Když se vrátili do bytu, rozhodli se, že si ještě dají jednu skleničku, ale nyní si všimla, že jí těžknou víčka. Naklonila se dopředu a zkoumala Snapea, sedícího naproti ní s pohodlně nataženýma nohama na pohovce. Zhluboka se nadechla. _OK, to zvládneš_ , myslela si. _Předtím jsi ho dokonce líbala, pro Merlina!_

„Tak dělej, ženská, už to vyklop."

Hermiona sebou při Snapeových slovech cukla. Sledoval ji se zjevným pobavením v očích.

„Slyším tě přemýšlet až sem," pokračoval.

„No, jen jsem zkoušela najít ten správný způsob, jak to říct, ale… Chceš dnes v noci ležet u mě?"

 _Ó ne, to vůbec neznělo špatně._

S napětím pohlédla do jeho tváře, aby nepropásla jeho reakci, a ulevilo se jí, že se jeho pobavení nezměnilo v hrůzu.

„Předpokládám, že to není neslušný návrh, a že když říkáš ‚ležet u mě', myslíš jen to," konstatoval.

„Ó bože, ano, jasně," odpověděla spěšně. „Myslela jsem jen, že když zítra zřejmě budeme odposloucháváni, bylo by nejlepší vyzkoušet to už teď. Aby to zítra nebylo tak zvláštní."

„No, když se nejedná pouze o planou výmluvu, abys mohla se mnou prožívat své hanebné myšlenky, myslím, že je to oprávněný návrh. Uvítal bych varování, pokud budeš chrápat jako tlustočerv nebo se budeš roztahovat napříč přes celou matraci."

Hermona se tiše zasmála.

„Ty jsi takový gentleman."

Snape zdvihl jedno obočí."

„Navrhla jsi, že se mnou budeš sdílet postel, takže bys opravdu měla doufat, že opravdu jsem."

 _Vlastně by mi bylo milejší, kdybys nebyl,_ myslela si Hermiona roztouženě.

Jediným pohybem vyprázdnila sklenku whisky a zdvihla se z křesla.

„Tak já se jdu připravit. V koupelně bys měl najít všechno, co potřebuješ, a tvé oblečení je ve skříni v hostinském pokoji."

Snape pozvedl svou skleničku.

„Tak utíkej, ženská. Já to ještě dopiju, a pak přijdu za tebou."

Snape si opravdu nalil ještě několik prstů vysokou hladinu whisky, kterou vypil najednou. Zvládnu to, myslel si. Hermionin nápad byl rozumný. Bude o moc lepší, když se možné _záležitosti_ vyjasní dopředu. Kdo spí na které straně postele – tyto věci.

Severus Snape byl naprosto schopen strávit noc v posteli ženy, aniž by provedl cokoli nepřiměřeného. Dokonce i tehdy, když je ta žena o dvacet let mladší než on, intelektuálně rovnocenná a opravdu neuvěřitelně atraktivní. A skoro ho přiměla, aby ji svedl v taxíku jako teenager uprostřed hormonální bouře. _Oh fuck._ Narovnal se a vydal se hledat odpovídající oblečení na spaní. Přednost by dal něčemu široce střiženému.

Snape pootevřel dveře do ložnice. Dal si s přípravou do postele na čas v povrchní víře, že Hermiona mezitím usne. Místnost byla jemně osvícena stolní lampičkou, a ona se schoulila pod bílou přikrývkou na straně postele, která byla nejdále ode dveří. Jakmile vstoupil do místnosti, k jeho nevoli se posadila a uvítala ho úsměvem. Pokušel se nevnímat krátký top, který měla oblečený – a striktně se bránil spekulacím, co že má na sobě pod dekou.

Uklonila hlavu a tázavě na něho pohlédla.

„Nemohla jsem se rozhodnout, jestli si to tričko vezmeš nebo ne."

Snape se podíval na šedý horní díl pyžama, na kterém se skvělo ‚Chemici experimentují v posteli'.

„Mám v úmyslu si ho nechat – až se vrátím do Bradavic, přeměním ho, aby tam bylo ‚Mistři lektvarů' místo ‚Chemici'."

Hermiona se široce zakřenila.

„Živě si dokážu představit ty obličeje u snídaně, až se v tom objevíš ve Velké síni!"

Zavřel za sebou dveře a šel k posteli. Jeho holé nohy nevydávaly na dřevěné podlaze žádný zvuk. Místnost byla teplá a on byl rád, že si oblékl šortky místo pyžamových kalhot. Jako by mu četla myšlenky, Hermiona dodala:

„Otevřela jsem okno, ale je tu pořád ještě horko. Není tu klimatizace, bohužel, a ani ochlazovací kouzla nejsou dovolena."

„Jsem si jistý, že to zvládneme," odpověděl, sedaje si na hranu postele. „Bylo v tvém úmyslu přenechat mi stranu blíže ke dveřím?"

„Ano. Říkala jsem si, že jí dáš přednost. Měla jsem pravdu?"

„To ano. Vím, že kouzlit nebudeme, ale doufám, že rozumíš tomu, že musím spát s hůlkou na dosah."

Hermiona zašmátrala pod polštářem a vytáhla svou hůlku.

„Jsem téhož názoru. Použití jen v případě nouze, samozřejmě, ale opatrnost je lepší než benevolentnost."

Snape kývl, pak položil hůlku na noční stolek a vklouzl nohama do postele. Hermiona na jedné straně odkryla přikrývku, aby ho pustila pod ni, a jak si pohodlně lehal obličejem směrem k ní, usmála se na něho. Zhasla lampu a posunula se, aby ležela vedle něj. Blízko, ale nedotýkala se ho.

„Tak tedy dobrou noc," řekla do tmy.

„Dobrou noc. Pěkně se vyspi. A nechrápej," odpověděl jí a zaslechl tiché chichotání, jak se otáčela na bok a lehla si zády k němu.

Ležel na zádech a rovnal si své dlouhé údy pod chladnou přikrývkou. _Tak jo, to nebylo tak zlé,_ myslel si. _Zavři oči a natošup bude ráno._

Po dlouhém dni v kombinaci s whisky se brzy cítil příjemně unavený. Obrátil se na bok směrem k Hermioně a nedopatřením se prsty dotkl jejích zad. Oba z toho kontaktu na okamžik strnuli a Hermiona se posunula, maličko, z jeho dosahu. Dýchala stejnoměrně a on nebyl s to poznat, jestli už spí nebo ještě ne. Natáhl ruku a znovu se jí dotkl na zádech. Zase se od něj kousek posunula.

Úmyslně se jí dotkl znovu. Tentokrát se posunula víc, a pak – Bum! Najednou a s tlumeným výkřikem spadla z postele.

Vyhrabala se zpátky a i ve sporém osvětlení pouliční lampy mohl vidět, jak je naštvaná.

„Tos udělal úmyslně!" obvinila ho a s rozhořčeným odfrknutím se znovu položila vedle něho.

Opřel se o loket.

„Nečekal jsem, že budeš po hlavě skákat z postele, ale ano, to, že jsem se tě dotýkal, nebyla náhoda. Proč ses pořád odsunovala pryč?"

„Pokoušela jsem se ti udělat víc místa! Myslela jsem, že se jen protahuješ. Naše vzájemné dotýkání mi přijde trošku, nojo, intimní."

Severus se tiše zasmál.

„To se ale vůbec nevyspíme, když sebou cukneme pokaždé, když se jeden druhého dotkne. Ta postel není tak velká. Tak pojď sem, ženská."

Vztáhl ruku a jistě si Hermionu přitáhl nazpět, až ležela na boku zády k jeho hrudi. Přizpůsobil své tělo jejímu a paži jí těsně ovinul okolo břicha. Tiše vzdychla.

„Lepší?" zamumlal.

„Mnohem lepší. Máš pravdu: Teď už se můžu uvolnit. Dobrou."

„Dobrou noc. Zkus tentokrát zůstat v posteli."

Snape nasál jemnou vůni parfému z Hermionina zátylku a uvolnil svou ruku ležící na jejím břiše. Spánek už ho zase volal. Jemně se usmál. Byl opravdu hrdý na tento malý kousek svého umění přemlouvat. I sám tomu skoro věřil.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitola 4 – All revved up with no place to go

Hermiona se vzbudila s rozedněním a cítila se báječně odpočatá. Budík jí ještě nezvonil, tak zůstala, kde byla, a užívala si v posteli pár minut navíc. Někdy v noci se ona i Snape otočili a nyní se tiskla k jeho zádům a ovíjela ho svou paží. Zlehka hladila měkkou látku jeho trička. Nedokázala odolat, když ho viděla v obchodě. V žádném případě ovšem nečekala, že uvidí, jak ho má Severus na sobě.

Byla jeho včerejším večerním jednáním překvapená, ale musela si přiznat, že měl pravdu. Po jeho nečekaném objetí se uvolnila a spala vedle něj tak příjemně, jako by spolu byli celá léta. Kdo by si kdy pomyslel, že Severus Snape byl postelový tulič? Hihňala se do jeho zad.

„To je trochu udivující, víš to?" zlobil se tiše Snape. „Vzbudit se a zjistit, že se mi žena vysmívá."

„Ani ne zpola tak udivující jako zjištění, že obavaný netopýr ze sklepení nosí trička s neslušnými nápisy a užívá si tulení," vrátila mu to.

„Jsem tu inkognito," odpověděl, aniž by hnul brvou. Převalil se na záda a Hermiona se o kousek posunula, opřela se o loket a koukala na něho. Vypadal tak uvolněně, ještě nikdy ho takto neviděla, a jejími koutky zacukal malý úsměv. Pocítila náhlou vlnu náklonnosti vůči tomuto komplexnímu muži, kterého znala léta, ale skutečně ho poznala až nyní.

Píp, píp. Budík. S nevolí se od Snapea vzdálila a sáhla na noční stolek, aby budík vypnula. Pak se posadila a během zívnutí se protáhla, zvedajíc ruce nad hlavu. Všimla si, že Snapeovy oči střelily směrem ke kousku holého břicha, které se odhalilo díky jejím pohybům.

„Obávám se, že je čas vstát," prohodila.

„Tak do toho, ženská. Z této postele se nepohnu, dokud neucítím kávu," odpověděl Snape panovačně.

Hermiona vstala a varovně na něho ukázala prstem.

„Jen aby bylo jasno: Vstávám a dělám kávu, protože chci, ne proto, že jsem poslušná."

„Tak jo, neměj starosti, já tě z toho nikdy neobviním."

Hermiona na něj vyplázla jazyk a odkráčela z pokoje, plně si vědoma toho, že jí šortky vyjely nahoru a uvolnily mu fantastický výhled na její zadek.

Snape nechal hlavu spadnout na polštář a zasténal. Doufal, že si s kávou dá načas. Bude trvat minimálně deset minut, než bude ve stavu, aby se mohl pohnout.

„Co to ksakru je?"

Snape na Hermionu podezíravě hleděl, zatímco mu otevírala dveře od auta. Ranní vzduch byl chladný a město okolo nich se začínalo probouzet.

„To je auto. Jaguár XK, abych byla přesná. Neříkej mi, že jsi ho tady venku neviděl parkovat."

„Ano, vím, že to je auto, a ano, všiml jsem si. Jen jsem nevěděl, že je tvoje. Nepočítal jsem s tím, že dlouhá cesta autem je jedno z mučení, které musím o tomto víkendu snést."

Hermiona opustila svou pozici u dveří spolujezdce a místo toho hodila tašky do zavazadlového prostoru.

„Nastup normálně do auta! Teď!" zasyčela.

Snape znovu nahodil podezíravý pohled, načež ohnul své dlouhé nohy a nastoupil do sportovního vozu. Hermiona vklouzla na sedadlo řidiče a otočila se na něj.

„Zapomněl jsi, že jsme pravděpodobně sledováni?"

„Ano, to jo," přiznal se a velmi ji tím překvapil. „Byl jsem nepříjemně zaskočený. Jak dlouho pojedeme celou tu cestu až do středního Walesu?"

„Asi čtyři hodiny, záleží na provozu," odpověděla Hermiona.

„Tak proč bychom se nemohli největší část cesty přemisťovat a ujet jen posledních pár mílí? A ostatně, vycházím z toho, že umíš řídit, a že nejde o nějaké špatně sestrojené kouzelnicko-mudlovské hybridní vozidlo."

„Naprosto nekouzelnické, a jsem výtečná řidička. A řídím ráda. Je to fantastické a velmi drahé auto a po víkendu ho musím vrátit. V běžném životě si ho nebudu moci dovolit stejně jako kůrolez nemůže přežít oheň, takže využiji, že ho teď mám, a ujedu s ním každou míli, kterou můžu. Ty snad máš strach?" Hermioniny oči se rozšířily.

„Málokdy jsem cestoval v autech a nikdy jsem si ten pocit neužíval," přiznal Snape s odporem.

„Včera v taxíku jsi žádný problém neměl," odpálila Hermiona nazpět.

Snape na ni pohlédl přímo.

„Včera jsem měl… rozptýlení."

Hermiona se šelmovsky usmála.

„Týjo, tak ti vřele doporučuji, abys to dneska s rozptylováním nezkoušel, nebo to s velkou pravděpodobností skončí nehodou. Opravdu," pokračovala vážněji, „jsem dobrá a jistá řidička a slibuji ti, že tě tam dopravím vcelku."

Zapnula si bezpečnostní pás a vytáhla obočí nahoru, než udělal totéž.

„Báječné. A teď se pevně drž."

Otočila klíčkem v zapalování, a když se auto s dunivým zvukem probudilo k životu, zakřenila se napjatému výrazu ve Snapeově tváři. Nechala motor zařvat.

„Připravený?"

„Vkládám svůj život do tvých zřejmě šikovných rukou."

„To ráda slyším. Wales nás čeká!"

Uvolnila ruční brzdu a po zběžném pohledu do zrcátka hlasitě vyrazila na silnici.

Po hodině jízdy byl Snape maličko překvapený tím, že se uvolnil a skoro mu bylo i dobře. Sedadlo bylo pohodlné, pro nohy měl více volnosti, než očekával, a vozidlo skvěle vonělo kůží a Hermioniným parfémem. Byl si celkem jistý, že to počáteční řádění v ranních liduprázdných ulicích města od ní byla jen rošťačina, aby mu nahnala strach, ale jakmile přijeli na dálnici, styl její jízdy se změnil v nenásilný. Opřel se, neboje se už o svůj život, a obdivoval uvolněnou sílu jejích rukou, kterými obsluhovala volant a řadicí páku. Nezmiňoval skutečnost, že se jí krátká sukně vyhrnula nahoru, jak šlapala na pedály. Rychle od ní odtrhl oči, jakmile zjistil, na co se dívá, a setkal se s Hermioniným pobaveným pohledem.

„Užíváš si výhled, Stevene?"

„Velice. Nevěděl jsem, že na Berkshire je tak pěkný pohled."

„Hmm. V přihrádce je hudba, pokud se potřebuješ rozptýlit."

Snape sledoval její gesto směrem k malé přihrádce pod palubní deskou. Otevřel ji a vytáhl složku plnou cédéček. Koukal na stříbrné disky a otáčel je ve světle, aby mohl přečíst názvy.

„Black Sabbath? Jsou to mudlové nebo někteří od nás?"

Hermiona se tiše smála.

„Mudlové, ačkoli mám dojem, že frontman si přeje něco jiného. Určitě jsi o nich slyšel, ne? Hrají od sedmdesátých let."

„Je to zvláštní, ale mudlovská hudba v té době nebyla upřednostňována k poslechu ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti."

„Dobrý argument."

„Aha! To znám!"

Vytáhl jedno cédéčko z obalu. Hermiona natáhla ruku a vstrčila ho po slepu do přehrávače. O pár vteřin později naplnil zvuk jediného cella vozdilo.

Hermiona dlouze vydechla a zabořila hlavu do opěrky.

„Bach! Ó, tutu skladbu miluji. Svita pro cello č. 1, myslím."

„Pět bodů pro Nebelvír. Je to jeden z našich, přirozeně."

„Bach byl kouzelník?"

„Samozřejmě. Neexistuje žádná možnost, že by mudla mohl zkomponovat takové množství hudby během jediného života."

Už bylo pozdě odpoledne, když Hermiona projela umělecky provedenými branami Penbryn Hallu. Projížděli příjezdovou cestou lemovanou břízami a dům nebylo vidět přímo. Pěstěný trávník se rozpínal na všechny strany a v dálce bylo možné zahlédnout pasoucí se srnky.

„Je opravdu dobré vědět, že kriminalita se nevyplácí," poznamenal Snape pozorující okolí.

„Pokud pro to můžu něco udělat, už to dlouho trvat nebude," odpověděla mu Hermiona ponuře. Pak se na Snapea zářivě usmála. „Říkala jsem ti, že sem ve zdraví dojedeš, ne?"

Snape zdvihl jedno obočí.

„Pořád je ještě dost času, aby nám jedna z těch srnek skočila pod auto."

„V tom případě bude večer zvěřinová pečínka," bavila se Hermiona.

Byla potěšená, že Snape na začátku cesty překonal nával zřejmě opravdové nervozity. Pokud člověk uvážil, jakého kvanta kontroly se musel vzdát, překvapená by být neměla. Merlin věděl, že _tento_ pocit znala. Jeden z důvodů, proč tak milovala řízení auta, byl ten, že mohla prožít naprostou nadvládu člověka nad strojem – ve zřetelném protikladu k extrémnímu nedostatku vlády, který pociťovala pokaždé, když sedala na koště. Přemýšlela, jestli má Snapeovi vyprávět historku o svém zážitku blízkém smrti s neopatrným rogalistou, ale rozhodla se ještě chvíli zachovat zdání, že všechno zvládá.

Za další zatáčkou se otevřel pohled na Penbryn Hall. Hermiona viděla jeho fotografie, ale přesto nebyla připravena na ryzí krásu gregoriánského panského domu, který stál před kulisou kambrických hor. Světle šedý kámen se skvěl v červencovém slunci a v centru poštěrkovaného prostranství před domem se třpytila tekoucí fontána.

„Wow," řekla. „Zjevně mám špatnou práci."

„Myslel jsem, že poznamenáš, že je to spíš tím, že máš nesprávné rodiče," odpověděl kousavě Snape.

Zaparkovala po jedné straně mezi promáčknutým Land Roverem a novým BMW. Poplácala Snapea po koleni.

„Jsme tu. Jsi v bezpečí."

„Ani na okamžik jsem o tobě nepochyboval," odpověděl Snape a otevřel si dveře.

„Počkej chvilku!" řekla ostře Hermiona a položila mu ruku na paži, aby ho zastavila. „Nad vchodovými dveřmi je bezpečnostní kamera – vidíš ji?" Ukázala na přední stranu domu.

Snape se podíval směrem, kterým ukazovala, a kývl.

„Vidím ji. Co navrhuješ?"

Hermiona svraštila čelo.

„Neměly by nastat žádné problémy, když před ní skryješ svůj obličej."

„Chceš mi naznačit, že mám nezaměnitelný profil?"

„Jisté elementy tvé fyziognomie se dají velmi dobře rozpoznat, ano. Trošku by to zhatilo naše plány, pokud by tě poznali ještě před tím, než bychom prošli vchodovými dveřmi."

„Tak dobře, budu tedy držet hlavu skloněnou, jako kdybych se podřizoval své drahé manželce."

A Snape vyskočil z auta, aniž si Hermiona stačila pouze pomyslet na nějakou vhodnou, říznou odpověď.

Zasmála se sama sobě a přišla k němu za auto pro zavazadla. Chvilku spolu zůstali stát; Hermiona hleděla na elegantní fasádu domu, zatímco Snape hleděl na Hermionu.

„Jsi připravená, ženská?"

Hermiona se setkala s výzvou v jeho očích a kývla.

„Tak připravená, jako ještě nikdy předtím, Stevene."

Vystoupali po úzkých schodech z kamene k vchodovým dveřím mezi sloupy, a Snape svědomitě otočil svůj obličej od kamery. Položil Hermioně ruku okolo pasu, jako by ji vedl. Žaludek se jí svíral nervozitou, ale ten tělesný kontakt ji trochu uklidnil. Stiskla emailované tlačítko zvonku a uvnitř domu se rozezněl hlasitý zvuk.

Jen několik vteřin nato otevřela dveře služka v černo-bílé uniformě. Buclaté dívce bylo něco přes dvacet a pozdravila je srdečným úsměvem.

„Zdravím!" řekla se silným waleským akcentem. „Vítejte na Penbryn Hall."

Hermiona opětovala její úsměv.

„Jane Eastwoodová a Steven Singer. Myslím, že nás paní Markovová očekává."

„Samozřejmě, že ano," odpověděla dívka, naplno otevřela dveře a pokynula jim, aby vešli. „Je skvělé, že bude mít společnost. Většinu času je tady takový klid a já jsem prostě tak vzrušená kvůli tomuto víkendu! Měli jsme strašně moc práce, abychom všechno připravili, a samozřejmě bude dnes večer velká večeře a – "

„Myslím, že tomu naši hosté rozuměli, děkuji Ceri," přerušil ji zezadu tichý, kultivovaný hlas.

Ceri se otočila a rukou si zakryla ústa.

„Ó, to mě mrzí, paní Markovová. Zase moc mluvím, že?"

Hermiona si se zájmem prohlížela Helen Markovovou, malou, skoro padesátiletou ženu. Své prokvetlé hnědé vlasy nosila zastřižené do krátkého mikáda. Na sobě měla usedlou tvídovou sukni a krémovou blůzku s krátkými rukávy. Její oči vyzařovaly jemnost a na služku se Helen přátelsky usmívala.

„To je v pořádku, Ceri. Šla bys prosím do kuchyně a postarala se, aby byl čaj servírován v přijímacím salónku?"

„Ano, paní Markovová."

Ceri se na Hermionu a Snapea krátce zašklebila a pospíchala dál.

Mohla by být dobrým zdrojem informací, myslela si Hermiona.

„Prosím o prominutí," pokračovala Helen a přišla ke dveřím za nimi. „Jak jste jistě porozuměli – já jsem Helen. Vy musíte být Jane." Podala Hermioně ruku.

„Jsem velice potěšena, že tě konečně potkávám, Helen," odpověděla Hermiona a potřásla nabízenou rukou. „To je můj muž, Steven."

Snape uchopil Heleninu nabídnutou ruku a krátce ji zdvihl ke rtům.

„Těší mě, že Vás potkávám, paní Markovová."

Hermiona pobaveně pozorovala to staromódní chování, které Snape předváděl. Snape jako šarmatní? Kdo by si to byl pomyslel? Helen se zdála být potěšena a vedla je dále do rozlehlé vstupní haly. Podlaha z mramoru odrážela zvuk jejích kroků po obrovské místnosti.

„Máš velmi působivý domov, Helen," poznamenala Hermiona.

„Později vás všude provedu, pokud budete chtít," odpověděla Helen. „Nyní vám však nejprve ukážu váš pokoj, pak se bude podávat čaj."

„To zní skvěle, děkujeme," odpověděla Hermiona vřele.

Prošli vstupní halou a konverzovali o cestě a počasí. Průchod na pravé straně lemovaný sloupy je zavedl k impozantnímu kamennému schodišti, stoupajícímu k velikému vitrážovému oknu a rozdělujícímu se do dvou stran. Stoupali po schodech rovně a pak doleva a následovali Helen do chodby pokryté luxusními koberci.

Prošli okolo několika dveří a Helen zastavila u jedněch, které otevřela.

„Tak jsme tady," řekla. „Vybrala jsem pro vás Modrý pokoj. Věřím, že se vám zalíbí."

Hermiona zastavila ve veřejích a rozhlížela se v nadměrně vyzdobené místnosti. Uviděla umělecky zdobenou čínskou papírovou tapetu, tmavý dřevěný nábytek a postel s nebesy. Textil a závěsy na stěnách byly laděny, ne překvapivě, do různých odstínů modré.

„Wow," pronesla. „Až budu usínat, budu se tady cítit jako v knize od Jane Austenové. Je to překrásné."

Helen se potěšeně usmála.

„Děkuji. Je to jeden z mých oblíbených pokojů. Hned vedle je koupelna, což je luxus, o kterém nesnila ani Elisabeth Bennetová. Ubytujte se tady, pak se ke mně můžete připojit v přijímacím salónu a dát si čaj. Jsou to dveře přímo vpravo u dolního konce schodů."  
Hermiona a Snape jí poděkovali a ona pospíchala chodbou nazpět.

Ti dva vstoupili do pokoje a své tašky postavili u dveří. Hermiona ze své tašky vytáhla telefon a začala prohledávat pokoj, zatímco Snape se odebral k oknu.

„Jen si rychle projdu zprávy," řekla během pobíhání a pozorně si prohlížela obrazovku. Alarm upozorňující na odposlouchávací štěnici se rozsvítil, jakmile se přiblížila k posteli, a jako zdroj signálu lokalizovala stojan jedné neuvěřitelně odporné stolní lampičky. Pokračovala dál, ale v pokoji už nic nenašla. Zašla ještě do přilehlé koupelny, která byla minimálně dvojnásobná oproti její koupelně v chatě. Ani tam už štěnice nebyly.

Změnila nastavení telefonu a vracejíc se do ložnice naťukala rychle zprávu na obrazovku: _Jedna odposlouchávací štěnice vedle postele. Žádné kamery. Koupelna je bezpečná._

Přišla ke Snapeovi a podala mu telefon. Prohlídl si obrazovku a jednou kývl.

„Tak," řekla rozhodně. „Teď si vybalíme."

„Je to opravdu nezbytné?" zeptal se Snape. „Vždyť jsme tady jen na jeden víkend."

„Nemůžeš si nechat oblečení v tašce. Zmačká se ti. Tak pojď – bude to jen pár minut."

Hermiona potlačila úsměv, když Snape postavil tašku na postel a zatáhl se zakaboněnou tváří za zip. Přestrojení za ubrblanou manželku by se mohlo ukázat jako opravdu zábavné.

Snape se pokoušel rozpomenout, kdy naposledy vybaloval tašku ručně a ne pomocí kouzla. Asi to muselo být při jeho poslední cestě z Bradavic domů před tím, než byl plnoletý. Už tenkrát se rozčiloval nad tou neefektivitou.

Otevřel jedny dveře obrovského mahagonového šatníku s oblekem přehozeným přes paži. Doufal, že Hermiona byla jen zdvořilá, když vyjádřila svůj obdiv pro styl místnosti. Na jeho vkus byla příliš přeplácaná a stylizovaná. Věšel oblek na ramínko a Hermiona už stála vedle něho se záplavou zeleného hedvábí přes rameno. Usmívala se na něho a své šaty (aha, tak to byly šaty) pověsila vedle obleku.

„Líbí se ti barva?" zeptala se.

„Velmi přiměřená. Jsme hotoví?"

„Ano, miláčku. Pojďme na ten čaj, ano?"

 _Já jsem nebyl ten, kdo způsobil to zpoždění. A přestaň mi říkat miláčku._ S jistými obtížemi si Snape své myšlenky nechal pro sebe a uchopil Hermioninu nabídnutou ruku, aby opustili ložnici.

Dle Heleniných instrukcí našli přijímací salon. Byl vyzdoben v uvolněnějším a pohodlnějším stylu než části domu, které už spatřili, a spíš vypadal jako místnost, ve které se žije, než která se vystavuje na odiv, pomyslel si Snape. Vstoupili do místnosti a Helen právě stavěla nádobku s léky na malý stolek vedle podnosu s čajem.

„Tabletky na migrénu, kdybyste to chtěli vědět," řekla a usmála se. „Velmi jsem migrénou trpěla, ale Jurij mi je přinesl, když byl u nás o druhém víkendu. To byl ten víkend, kdy můj otec..." Přerušila řeč. „Zjistila jsem, jaký je Jurij milý a ohleduplný muž, a od té doby už jsem neměla jediný záchvat."

„To je velmi působivé," odpověděla Hermiona. „Migréna se opravdu obtížně léčí."

„Já vím," odpověděla Helen. „Můj lékař vyzkoušel všechno, ale Jurij říká, že tyto tabletky pocházejí z ruských bylinek a že je mám brát dvakrát denně a voilá – jsem bez bolestí hlavy."

Snape natáhl ruku.

„Vadilo by ti, kdybych se podíval? Zajímám se ve svém výzkumu také o rostlinné lékařství, zvědavost z povolání je něco strašného." Ironicky se zasmál sám sobě.

Helen mu podala lahvičku.

„Samozřejmě. Jsou to jenom malé zelené pilulky – pochybuji, že se o nich něco dozvíš, když se na ně podíváš."

„Můj muž má opravdu talentovaný nos," poznamenala Hermiona.

Snape otevřel lahvičku a během hlubokého nádechu zavřel oči.

 _Řimbaba, samozřejmě, proti bolestem hlavy. A devětsil také. Zázvor proti nevolnosti. Měsíční kámen pro emocionální vyrovnanost. A náznak vůně vajíček Popelce. To mnohé vysvětluje,_ pomyslel si. Markov podával své ženě nápoj lásky. Opovrženíhodné, avšak velmi chytré – nízké dávkování se postaralo o jemné uvolňování účinků, které Helen bezpochyby pociťovala jako naprosto přirozené, a jelikož tabletky také pomohly proti bolestem hlavy, bude je brát pravidelně i nadále, aniž by pojala jakékoliv podezření.

Snape otevřel oči a zjistil, že Helen i Hermiona ho pozorují s pobavenou zvědavostí. Zašrouboval víčko a lahvičku vrátil Helen.

„Je možné pochopit, proč fungují," řekl. „Mohl jsem tam identifikovat řimbabu a devětsil, což jsou známé rostlinné prostředky proti bolestem hlavy, a zázvor pro zamezení nevolnosti. Předpokládám, že přesná kombinace těchto tří je to, co činí ty tabletky účinnými."

„Jsem fascinována, že to všechno jsi schopen určit jen po přičichnutí," vyslovila se Helen.

„Je to jen věc více let cviku, než si jsem schopen vzpomenout," odpověděl Snape. „A vždycky působivý trik na každou párty." _Nemluvě o tom, že se jedná o vyslovenou záchranu života při více než jedné příležitosti._

Helen dodržela slovo a po čaji s nimi šla na dlouhou procházku panským sídlem. Hermiona po čísle sedm ztratila přehled o ložnicích. Hostitelka byla informativní a zábavný průvodce, když jim vyprávěla, jak jeden z předků postavil dům v raném devatenáctém století a využil k tomu svůj majetek, ke kterému přišel díky obchodu s vlnou během napoleonských válek.

„Musím přiznat, že během posledních desetiletí dům trochu zchátral, ale když jsme se s Jurijem brali, přísahal mi, že mu znovu dopomůže k jeho dřívější kráse, a investoval do tohoto místa spoustu času a peněz. Miluje ho stejně jako já," vysvětlovala, zatímco scházeli po schodech do vstupní haly. Z pozice vstupních dveří je vedla doleva. „Tady je jídelna."

Místnosti dominoval dlouhý stůl, jehož mahagonový povrch byl lesklý jako zrcadlo.

„Není třeba zdůrazňovat, že zde nejíme příliš často!" řekla Helen se smíchem. „Pro nás dva je to tady trochu velké. Ale vypadá to báječně, když je stůl prostřený pro formální večeři, jak tomu bude dnes večer."

„Těším se na to," řekla Hermiona vřele. „Jen doufám, že jsou mé šaty dostatečně elegantní."

„Jsem si jistý, že budeš naprosto okouzlující," zamumlal Snape dost hlasitě na to, aby to Helen zaslechla, a na oba se shovívavě usmála.

„Tvůj muž je opravdu šarmantní, že ano? Připomíná mi mého milovaného Jurije."

Hermiona se sama sebe ptala, z jakého důvodu by měla být uražená více: že ho nazývá šarmantním nebo že ho srovnává s obchodníkem se zbraněmi, který je kromě toho podezřelý z černokněžnických praktik. Zřejmě z toho prvního. Helen ukázala na dveře v zadní části jídelny.

„Ty vedou k zásobárnám, do umývárny a do kuchyně, ale nyní se vás tam neodvažuji zavést. Z minulých případů usuzuji, že moje hospodyně, paní Bowenová, střeží kontrolovaný chaos příprav na dnešní večer a nerada by byla vyrušována."

„Trochu to nahání strach, jak to tak poslouchám."

Helen protáhla obličej.

„Umí být naprosto děsuplná, když chce. Domácnost tu vede už čtyřicet let, většinou zcela sama, a má opravdu _jednoznačné_ názory na to, jak mají být věci vyřízeny. Byla velice uražená, když Jurij trval na tom, že zaměstnáme více personálu, ale myslím si, že si potajmu vychutnává nové možnosti zastrašování, které se jí nyní nabízejí. Chuděra Ceri to schytá nejvíc, ale naštěstí má stejnou hroší kůži jako nevymáchanou hubu. Na druhou stranu zahradník, to je citlivá duše – více než jednou jsem ho přistihla, jak se před ní schoval do hortenzií. A aktuálně máme už čtvrtou uklízečku. Ale přes to všechno je vlastně velmi milá – moje matka zemřela, když mi bylo deset, a paní Bowenová mě takříkajíc vzala pod svá křídla."

Hermiona získávala obraz o Helenině jaksi smutném životě. Jako jedináček, v tomto obrovském domě samotná jen se svým otcem a hospodyní, se smířila s životem staré panny. Než byla v pozitivním smyslu převálcovaná exotickým cizincem, do kterého se zbláznila. (Ačkoli měla díky Snapově výrazu ve tváři během zkoumání Heleniných tabletek na migrénu pochybnosti o důvodech toho všeho.)

A během následujících čtyřiadvaceti hodin jí Hermiona se vší pravděpodobností manžela vezme. Merline, tato práce byla někdy opravdu drsná.

Loupla očima po Snapeovi, který pozoroval Helen s něčím podobným soucitu ve svých tmavých očích. Když následovali svou hostitelku zpět do vstupní haly, položil na chvilku svou ruku Hermioně na rameno a lehce ho stiskl. Toto gesto jí prozradilo, že přesně věděl, jak se cítí.

Po jídelně je Helen vedla okolo vstupních dveří přímo na opačnou stranu.

„To je Jurijova pracovna," řekla otevírajíc dveře a ukázala jim, aby vstoupili dovnitř. Byla vybavena jako staromódní pracovna statkáře s malbami loveckých scén na zdích, s několika pohodlnými koženými křesly před krbem a velkým starožitným psacím stolem. Jediné, co se k tomu nehodilo, byla plochá obrazovka a klávesnice počítače na jedné straně stolu.

„Kam vedou ty dveře tam?" zeptala se Hermiona a ukázala na druhou stranu místnosti.

„Jaké dveře?" zeptala se Helen a dívala se přímo na ně.

 _Aha, kouzlo odpuzující mudly_ , pomyslela si Hermiona. Rychle mluvila dál.

„Promiň, myslela jsem, že tam jsou dveře, jako v jídelně. Asi jsou přetapetované."

Helen chvilku vypadala zmateně.

„Ano, máš pravdu, tam bývaly dveře." Její tvář se projasnila. „Už si vzpomínám. Jurij je nechal zazdít, když renovoval svůj pokoj. Vedou do zrcadlově obrácených prostor jako ty dveře z jídelny, ale dlouho jsme je používali jen jako odkladní prostor. Avšak nyní je jejich statika narušená. Možná je v budoucnu zrenovujeme, ale prozatím je jistější, když se tam nechodí."

Když Hermiona viděla, že Helen vypadá ještě trochu rozhozená, zavěsila se do ní.

„Tak, jsem si jistá, že v domě jako je tenhle, musí být báječná knihovna."

Snape přešel na druhou stranu od Helen.

„Cítím povinnost tě varovat, že pokud pustíš mou ženu do knihovny, budeš mít velké problémy ji odtamtud dostat."

Helen se zasmála, úspěšně odvedená od původního tématu, a všichni opustili brloh jejího muže.

Dům opravdu disponoval skvostnou knihovnou, od které se Hermiona vzdalovala pouze s malým protestem. Po krátkém pohledu do obývacího pokoje a salonu opustili dům zadní terasou, aby si prohlédli bezchybně pěstěnou zahradu. Hermiona s Helen nadšeně hovořily o zahradní architektuře a procházely se mezi barevnými záhony květin, zatímco Snape kráčel s malým odstupem za nimi. Ptal se sám sebe, kdy Hermiona nabyla svůj zjevný pojem o zahradničení po mudlovském způsobu.

Už neměl pochyb, že Markov byl černokněžník. Tabletky s nápojem lásky možná mohl obdržet z jiného zdroje, ale kouzlo odpuzující mudly na dveřích v pracovně už další otázky nepřipouštělo. Jediné záhady byly pouze Markovova skutečná identita a to, co přesně skrývaly ty tajemné dveře. To, že Markov zřejmě neviděl důvod, proč používat něco jiného než protimudlovskou magii, svědčilo o jisté aroganci, přemítal Snape. Byl si zjevně naprosto jistý, že ho nikdo z kouzelnického světa vypátrat nemůže. Takže jeho zatčení bude o to více uspokojující.

Helen a Hermiona se kousek před ním zastavily a čekaly, až se k nim připojí.

„Helen říká, že musí jít zpátky k domu kvůli zorganizování obědu, ale my můžeme jít ke stájím. Půjdeme?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„To by bylo pěkné," odpověděl Snape. _A byla by to příležitost k porovnání našich zjištění._

Helen se na ně usmála.

„Perfektní. Tak v tom případě se setkáme v jednu hodinu v salonu na obědě. Ostatní by tam už měli v tu dobu být. A dnes odpoledne si můžeme vyjet, pokud budete mít chuť – jak uvidíte, máme velký výběr koní."

„Jsme velmi vděční za tvou pohostinnost, Helen," vyjádřil Snape a zdvořile uklonil hlavu.

„Děkujeme, Helen," souhlasila Hermiona. Její hostitelka zamumlala díky a spěchala k domu, kde se bezpochyby setká s hrozivou paní Bowenovou.

Snape nabídl Hermioně rámě.

„Tak pojď se mnou, ženská. Podíváme se, jaké skvostné exempláře druhů koní na nás čekají."

Hermiona se do něho s úšklebkem zavěsila a pomalu se vydali směrem ke stájím.

„Mluvíš jako ryzí ztělesnění místního gentlemana."

„Spíš jako jeho pravý opak, ale jsem rád, že je moje hra přesvědčivá. Takže, co jsme se dozvěděli dnes ráno?"

„Napřed ty. Hádám, že Heleniny tabletky na migrénu jsou něco jiného."

Snape zakroutil hlavou.

„Jsem si jistý, že jsou opravdu velmi efektivní proti jejím bolestem hlavy. Ale kromě toho obsahují slabý nápoj lásky."

Hermiona vydechla v dlouhém povzdechu.

„To jsem si myslela. Chudák ženská. Ale není v nich nic, co by ohrožovalo její zdraví, že ne?"

„Nic takového jsem nezjistil, ne."

„Aspoň že tak. Trochu jsem se bála, že když se Markov zbavil jejího otce, tak totéž udělá i s ní. Jsme přece toho názoru, že jejího otce zavraždil?"

„No, jeho timing to podezření naprosto připouští. Pokud správě interpretuji to, co říká ona, tak Markov tady u nich byl jeden víkend, a při tom si prohlédl dům a setkal se s Helen. Pak se vrátil na druhý víkend, a v tom okamžiku začal Helen dávat nápoj lásky, a její otec příhodně zemřel. Srdeční příhoda se říkalo, že?"

Hermiona přikývla.

„Existuje velké množství metod, které může schopný lektvarista využít k tomu, aby byl v stavu přivodit srdeční příhodu takovým způsobem, který mudlovská medicína nebude moci odhalit," pokračoval Snape. Náprstník, oleandr, kýchavice, kručinka, cerbera odollam – a to jsou jen rostliny. Naneštěstí si myslím, že si dáš tu práci, abys mu v tomto případě dokázala vinu."

„Pak tedy musíme najít více důkazů v jeho neprospěch," pronesla Hermiona rozhodným hlasem. „Tady doufám, že ty zastřené dveře v jeho pracovně vedou někam, kde to bude zajímavé. Myslím si to jenom já, nebo je to opravdu trochu zvláštní, že ty dveře jsou chráněny pouze kouzlem odpuzujícím mudly?"

Snape zdvihl koutky. „To bude záviset na tom, co za nimi má. Mohla by to být jen působivá sbírka pornografie, kterou se snaží skrýt před svojí ženou."

Hermiona na něho nehnutě zírala.

„Ale," pokračoval Snape, „ pokud je správná naše domněnka, že tam má svou laboratoř, vyjadřuje o něm nedostatek bezpečnostních opatření mnoho. Máme tady co dělat s někým, kdo je dost arogantní na to, aby předpokládal, že neexistuje riziko odhalení někým z kouzelnického světa. Tento nedostatek obav je pro Smrtijeda spíše nezvyklý. Každý z nich, který má alespoň polovinu mozkové buňky – a Markovovy schopnosti v oblasti lektvarů mluví o nadprůměrné inteligenci – strávil několik desetiletí tím, že se třásl buď před Voldemortem, nebo před bystrozory, nebo před zradou ve vlastních řadách. Paranoidní stavy k tomu patří automaticky. Jediné výjimky tvořili ti, jejichž postavení bylo natolik vysoké, aby si byli naprosto jisti svou pozicí ve Voldemortově okruhu nebo v základní hierarchii kouzelnického světa, nebo dokonce v obojím."

„Ale já jsem si myslela, že všechny z Voldemortových nejbližších a nejvěrnějších přívrženců už známe," hloubala Hermiona.

„Také já jsem to tak chápal. Zvážili jste možnost, že Markov je opravdu Rus? Na kontinentu je jistý počet černokněžníků, kteří byli s Voldemortem volně spojeni, avšak nikdy se mu zcela neupsali."

Hermiona svraštila čelo.

„Pokud je to náš případ, jak pravděpodobné je to, že bys ho mohl identifikovat?"

„Pořád je to naprosto možné. Při jeho umu v oblasti lektvarů jsem se s ním možná dokonce setkal na profesionální úrovni. Ale, abych byl upřímný, myslím si, že je méně důležité, kdo je, ale mnohem víc to, co je – černokněžník, který vyvinul nebezpečný lektvar jako zbraň, kterou prodává mudlům, ten, který zavraždil minimálně jednoho člověka, a který podvádí úžasnou ženu, která si to opravdu nezaslouží."

„Mám žárlit?" zeptala se Hermiona a zdvihla obočí.

„Ne, myslím, že nemusíš mít žádný strach. Ty máš lepší přednosti." Odmlčel se na chvilku a pozoroval, jak se Hermioniny oči nebezpečně zúžily. „Například tvoje knihovna je zajímavější."

Hermiona se rozesmála a stiskla mu paži.

„Miluji muže, který myslí jen na to jedno."

Procházka je zavedla k prostranství se stájemi, jejichž vchodový oblouk byl ozdoben věží s hodinami. Prošli obloukem a nacházeli se na velkém dvoře, který byl ze tří stran ohraničen otevřenými koňskými boxy. Minimálně polovina z nich byla obsazena a několik párů koňských očí sledovalo jejich cestu přes dvůr. Přišel k nim starší muž s bekovkou a Hermiona s pobavením zjistila, že to byla karikatura nějakého starého stájníka – malý, vyzáblý, s nohama do „o". Zkoušela rozhodnout, jestli ten obraz bude doplněn irským akcentem nebo nezřetelnou jihozápadní výslovností, a byla proto trochu zklamaná, když je pozdravil nezaměnitelným místním dialektem.

„Moja vnučka mi řekla, že ste došli," řekl. „Ceri. Zvrchu z domu."

„Ano," řekla Hermiona. „Bude to milá holka."

„Milá, ale svýma řečima by člověku vykecala džuznu do hlavy. Jsem Huw. Pojedete pak?"

Hermiona se otočila na Snapea, který opětoval její pohled s výzvou ve svých očích.

„Pojedu, když ty taky," řekl.

Hermiona se obrátila zpátky na Huwa. Trošku váhavě pronesla:

„Dobře. Ale varuji Vás, jezdila jsem naposledy jako dítě, a ani tehdy jsem nebyla moc dobrá. Potřebuji koňský ekvivalent k Morrisu Minor*."

(*Pozn. autorky: Morris Minor je auto, které minimálně do osmdesátých let minulého století upřednostňovaly starší dámy a kněží.)

Huw se tiše hrdelně zasmál.

„A taky ním jezdíš, co?"

Snape se do toho vložil.

„Ne, má Jaguára a jezdí s ním jako ďábel, takže naprosto nechápu, proč ji zneklidňuje myšlenka na koně."

„Důvěřuji brzdám mého Jaguáru – zvířata tak předvídatelná nejsou," opáčila Hermiona. „Prostě se cítím líp s koňskými silami než se silou koní, pokud tomu rozumíš."

„Žádné strach, děvčico*," uklidňoval ji Huw. „Mám tady přesně to pravé." Odvedl ji k jednomu z blízkých boxů. „Seznámte sa: Violet. Má skoro dvacet a už pět let nende rychléš než klusem. Byla ve své době dobré kůň na lov, ale Helen ju tady má už enem na ňuchňání."

(*Podle autorky je tu původně „Bach", což je waleský výraz, který znamená „maličká" a často ho používá starší generace. Já jsem si naproti tomu dovolila Huwa stylizovat do našeho krásného hanáckého nářečí. Odpusťte.)

Hermiona a Violet na sebe hleděly s pochybami. Hermiona natáhla ruku a jemně pohladila koňský nos, načež bělouš zavřel oči a tiše vydechl a každému to přišlo, jako by kývnul. Hermiona se zakřenila.

„Ta půjde."

Huw si zamnul ruce a obrátil svou pozornost na Snapea.

„A co s tebó?"

„Když zůstaneme u mechanické analogie: Dobré brzdy jsou důležité, ale nenamítal bych nic proti dodatečnému zrychlení."

„Jo, v tym případě myslim, že se ti bude líbit Samson."

Následovali Huwa do stáje na protilehlém konci dvora, kde na ně shlížel obrovský černý kůň s křivou bílou lysinou.

„Mírné jak beránek, ale běží celé den, když to po něm chceš."

Snape popleskal Samsona po krku, ale oba sebou trhli, když to v sousedním boxu hlasitě bouchlo.

„Chové se slušně, Turpine," zavrčel Huw a nahlížel tam přes dveře. Hermiona mu vykoukla přes rameno z bezpečné vzdálenosti a uviděla hnědavého ryzáka, jak tluče kopyty do zadní stěny stání.

„Nezdá se být moc šťastný," poznamenala.

Huw zakroutil hlavou.

„Hodně temperamentu a málo tréninku. Pan Markov ho kópil, aby na něm mohl jezdit pan Price. Děláme s ním, co můžem, ale…" Pokrčil rameny.

Snape došel k Huwovi a postavil se vedle něj.

„Ale stejně, je to krasavec, že?"

Natáhl ruku přes dveře směrem k Turpinovi, který na něho nedůvěřivě pohlížel.

„Buď opatrné," varoval ho podkoní. „Dva lidi už pořádně pokósal."

Snape držel ruku v klidu a kůň pomalu přišel blíž s ušima položenýma na hlavu a s ocasem zlostně mávajícím sem a tam. Hermiona nervózně o krok ustoupila. Jakmile byl kůň dost blízko, položil mu Snape velmi jemně ruku na krk a opatrně se mu díval do očí. Hermiona si u toho vzpomněla, jak Harry poprvé zdravil Klofana. Turpin si odfrknul a Snape mu něco tiše šeptal. Napětí z těla koně zmizelo, uši se mu zase postavily a Snapeovi váhavě dloubnul do ramene.

Huw tiše pískl.

„To sem ho eště neviděl dělat. Umíš s koňma, kámo."

Snape na ně otočil hlavu, a ruka mu ještě ležela na Turpinově krku. Maličko se usmál.

„Kdysi jsem to uměl. Je dobré vědět, že jsem ještě neztratil grif."

Hermiona byla fascinovaná. Přizpůsobil Snape postup pro hipogryfy nebo měl utajenou minulost jako zaříkávač koní? Později se ho zeptá, rozhodla se. Mrkla na hodinky.

„Pojď, Roberte Redforde," řekla. „Musíme vyrazit zpátky do domu na oběd."

Na Snapeově obličeji se kvůli oslovení objevil trochu zmatený výraz, ale Snape pak naposledy poplácal Turpina na krku a přišel za ní.

„Uvidíme se později," řekla Huwovi.

„Užijte si voba voběd," odpověděl jim, mávl na ně a odcházel přes dvůr pryč.

Vydali se zpět k domu a Snape jí ledabyle položil ruku okolo ramen.

„Který Robert?" zamumlal jí do ucha.

„Redford. Herec. Umí to s koňmi," odpověděla Hermiona krátce a stručně. „Kde ses naučil ten malý trik?"

„Výsledek nezvedeného mládí."

„Hlavně, že jsi na něho nepoužil Imperius."

„To by bylo opravdu odpudivé, dělat takové věci. A naprosto ne nutné. Koně jsou jednoduší tvorové. Promítni jim do hlavy obraz sladké, zelené trávy a oni se hned uklidní."

Hermiona mu vsunula ruku okolo pasu.

„Působivé. Povyprávěj mi víc o svém nezvedeném mládí."

Snape se na ni shora zahleděl a v očích mu hrálo.

„Jsi velmi přítulná. Pro případ svědků, předpokládám."

„Samozřejmě," souhlasila Hermiona a rozhodla se nepoukazovat na to, že on byl první, kdo ji objemul. „A neodváděj od tématu. Chci slyšet něco o tvé dřívější kariéře kovboje."

Snape se tiše zasmál.

„To je trochu přehnané. Vedle domu mých rodičů byl úhor, kde cikáni často nechávali pást koně. Jednoho léta – myslím, že mi bylo deset – tam bylo stádo neježděných mladých hřebců. Někteří z kluků v okolí se sázeli, kdo zůstane déle nahoře. Týden jsem strávil tím, že jsem se tam v noci připlížil a cvičil, a naučil jsem se ten trik, který jsi teď viděla. Další týden jsem tu skupinku kluků připravil o každé penny, co měli. Jsem si jistý, že to dneska na mě už není vidět, ale byl jsem opravdu nevzhledné dítě, vyhublé a škaredé." Stáhl rty a suše se zasmál.

„Tomu nemůžu uvěřit," namítla Hermiona.

Snape po ní hodil skeptickým pohledem.

„Lhářko," řekl. „Ostatní kluci byli přesvědčeni, že nebudu schopen ani na jednom z těch jednoročků vydržet déle než jednu vteřinu, ale já jsem se pořádně bavil a bral jsem jim jak iluze, tak i peníze. Byli senzačně hloupí, a čtyři koně byli potřeba, než přišli na to, že v tom, co jsem dělal, bylo něco … divného. A v tu chvíli jsem utíkal pryč, než mi mohli nabančit, co se do mě vešlo. Dobře si vzpomínám, že to byl den, kdy jsem také poprvé použil své první Zastírací kouzlo bez hůlky."

Hermiona se smála.

„Předčasně vyspělý, hm?"

„V mysli mi vytanula slova jako ‚osel' a ‚ušatec'."

„Možná máš pravdu," přiznala Hermiona. „To bylo všechno o tvých jezdeckých dobrodružstvích?"

Snape zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne, často jsem se v noci vyplížil ven a na pár hodin si vypůjčil koně. Úhor zastavěli, když mi bylo patnáct, a to byl konec všeho."

„Těším se, až budu moci obdivovat tvé umění." Hermionu náhle něco napadlo a sváděla souboj s úšklebkem, který se dral na její rty.

„Co je?" zeptal se varovně Snape.

Hermiona se ušklíbla a odpověděla:

„Jen jsem si vzpomněla, co dalšího budu ještě obdivovat. Džíny, které jsem pro tebe přivezla, by mohly být z těch opravdu úzkých." Když viděla jeho šokovaný výraz, jen škubla rameny. „Jen to jen spravedlivé, že budu mít dobrý výhled na tvůj zadek – nemysli si, že jsem si nevšimla, jak zíráš na ten můj."

V jeho očích se pobaveně blýsklo.

„Nezíral jsem, jak jsi to tak neelegantně vyjádřila. Pohlížel jsem na něho v duchu vědeckého výzkumu."

„Skutečně?"

„Samozřejmě," odpověděl svrchu. „Hlavně jsem byl zvědavý, jestli ho ta spousta let, které jsi strávila tím, že jsi seděla na zadku v knihovně, jakýmkoli způsobem nedeformovala."

„A došel jsi už k nějakému výsledku?"

 _U Merlinových koulí, on vtipkuje, co?_ Jen s obtížemi odolala absurdnímu nutkání šilhat za jeho záda.

„Ještě je příliš brzy na to, abych něco říkal. Myslím, že ještě potřebuji více pozorování, než se budu moci rozhodnout."

Hermiona se na něho sladce usmála.

„Jen si klidně pozoruj. Obávám se ovšem, že to zklamání zažiju _já_ – svalový tonus je jedna z prvních věcí, které s věkem ochabují, a trochu se bojím, že tvoje odvrácená strana je stejně rosolovitá jako tvůj rozum."

Snape se jí pozorně zahleděl do obličeje.

„V tomto případě se neodhodlám k tomu, abych ti prozradil, že máš na tváři už patnáct minut čáru od koňského hnoje."

Hermiona škubla rukou směrem k obličeji a ve stejném okamžiku se Snapeovy oči vítězně rozzářily, a v hlavě se jí rozsvítilo poznáním. _Sakra, dostal mě._

„Jedna nula pro mě, domnívám se," pokračoval hned nato. „Rosolovitý rozum, _přirozeně_."

Zatím už došli ke schodům, které vedly k terase na zadní straně domu. Dveře vedoucí na verandu se salonu byly otevřené a k jejich uším dolehl náhlý, vysoký, chraplavý smích.

„Buď paní Bowenová konečně vyprovokovala Ceri tak, že dostala hysterický záchvat, nebo dorazili ostatní hosté," poznamenala Hermiona, když dole pod schody zastavili.

„I když by ta první možnost byla zábavná, předpokládám to druhé," pronesl Snape. „Tak pojď, ženská, pokračujeme v programu."

Hermiona se těsněji přitiskla ke Snapeově boku a uklidnilo ji, když na ramenou ucítila opětovaný tlak. Beze slova podpořeni jeden druhým vystoupali po schodech, aby pokračovali v maškarádě jako manželský pár.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitola 5: Two Out of Three Ain't Bad

Snape svíral svou skleničku a nepřítomně se sám sebe ptal, jak moc nakrklá by Hermiona byla, kdyby zacílil na paní Stacey Priceovou Tišící kouzlo. Mohl by to udělat neverbálně. Nebylo by to tak zjevné. S politováním však došel k závěru, že zaměření Hermioniny nelibosti na sebe by zřejmě vedlo k ještě horší zkušenosti než je jeho současná situace. Což leccos vypovídalo samo o sobě.

Paní Priceové byl představen u bufetu, a ona ho jednoduchým opatřením zvládla zahnat do rohu a hučet do něho, aby získala jeho plnou pozornost. Byl vystaven dlouhým monologům o ukončení jejího studia (NVQ v nehtové technice, nebo co to bylo) a o jejích obchodních plánech (její muž Archie jí zařídí vlastní kosmetický salon, zřejmě). V tomto okamžiku si začal představovat, že ji zakleje.

Náhle zjistil, že byl proud jejího bezduchého žvanění přerušen a že mu položila otázku. Naštěstí disponoval skvělou mužskou vlastností – zopakovat poslední větu, kterou žena řekla, ačkoli vlastně vůbec neposlouchal – a mohl bez koktání odpovědět:

„Ne, dříve jsem ženatý nebyl. Jane je první paní Singerová. Věřím, že bude i tou jedinou."

Stacey si hodila dlouhé blonďaté vlasy přes rameno.

„Ó, to je krásné. Hmm, já jsem třetí paní Priceová a jsem si zatraceně jistá, že teda poslední nebudu. Hádám, že mám asi čtyři roky, než mě nahradí mladším modelem. Ale do té doby mu seberu každé penny, které budu moct." Pokrčila rameny. „Je to férová výměna – jemu se líbí, když mě všude ukazuje a chlubí se parťákům, jaká hvězda jsem v posteli. Víte přece, co se říká o mužích a nástrojích."

Snape zdvihl jedno obočí.

„Ne, ale bez pochyby mě poučíte, paní Priceová."

„Muži jsou jako nástroje – je potřeba jen vědět, jak je používat."  
Zasmála se tím stejným pronikavým, chraplavým smíchem, který on a Hermiona slyšeli z venku z terasy.

Lehce udeřila Snapea do paže.

„V každém případě jste byl velmi neslušný, doktore Singere, že jste si mě zabral jen pro sebe. Já radši půjdu a promluvím si s Archiem, jinak bude mít starost, kde jsem!" A s posledním pohozením vlasů zmizela a její silueta s plnými ňadry se lehce pohupovala na velmi vysokých podpatcích.

Snape pochyboval, že by Priceovi jeho drahá choť chyběla, neboť zrovna teď vedl rozhovor s Hermionou. Opravdu _dotykový_ rozhovor, myslel si mrzutě, když se na ně díval. Tlustý Archie zřejmě považoval za nutné podpořit každý vyslovený argument dotykem Hermioniny ruky nebo paže. Hermiona si nasadila výraz zdvořilého zájmu, ale řeč jejího těla křičela: _Ještě jednou se mě dotkni a přeměním ti koule v pulce._ Snape uvažoval, jak by Price zareagoval, kdyby věděl, s jakou potlačovanou magickou silou si právě zahrává.

Rozmýšlel, jestli má přispěchat Hermioně na pomoc, ale dospěl k závěru, že sama byla naprosto způsobilá ochránit svou čest a možná by dala přednost, aby se zase zamíchal mezi hosty. Dal si doušek minerálky a pozoroval zbytek společnosti. Stacey se na cestě zpět ke svému muži zapomněla u Gilese Pembertona a zřejmě tomu zazobanému frackovi dopřávala tutéž pozornost, kterou obdržel i Snape. Snape přiznával, že by jeho hodnocení Pembertona mohlo být nespravedlivé. Vlastně s tím mužem ještě nemluvil – jen vypadal jako typ „milý, ale omezený".

Takže zbývala Verity Pembertonová, která právě na druhé straně salonu konverzovala s Helen. Snape si vzal ještě nějaké sendviče z poledního bufetu a blížil se k oběma ženám. Helen se na něho přívětivě usmívala.

„Stevene, jak milé. Verity, to je doktor Steven Singer. Stevene, to je Verity Pembertonová, moje nejstarší přítelkyně."

Snape a Verity si potřásli rukama. Verity byla vyšší než Helen, měla štíhlou postavu a popelavé blond vlasy v elegantním účesu. Byla skvostně oblečená, ale její úsměv byl přátelský.

„Vždycky si přeji, aby existoval výraz, který ujasní, že označení ‚nejstarší přítelkyně' se vztahuje k délce trvání přátelství a ne k věku přítelkyně," pronesla se smíchem.

Helen se tiše smála a Snape uznale uklonil hlavu.

„V tomto případě, paní Pembertonová, nejsou žádné pochybnosti."

Verity se znovu rozesmála.

„Ó, ten se mi líbí, Helen. Je to velké zlepšení ve srovnání s většinou obchodních partnerů Jurije, nemyslíš?"

Helen svraštila čelo.

„To bych neřekla. No, musím se jít podívat, jak je to s dezertem…" Cupitala místností od nich.

Verity se s povzdechem koukala na její záda.

„Ach jo. Vždycky zapomenu, že nechce slyšet nic, co by si mohla vyložit jako kritiku svatého Jurije." Nejistě loupla očima po Snapeovi. „Urazila jsem ještě dalšího člena jeho fanklubu?"

Snape zakroutil hlavou.

„Ani jsem se s tím mužem ještě nesetkal. Moje žena s ním spolupracuje na několika obchodech. Náhodou se jeho a moje pole působnosti protínají, on tedy navrhnul, abychom se setkali."

„A jaké je přesně jeho pole působnosti, doktore Singere? Helen mi jen řekla, že to zahrnuje import a export. Jurij se však ptal Gilese, jestli zainvestuje do jeho obchodu, ale já jsem ho dokázala přesvědčit o tom, že to asi není ten nejlepší nápad, dokud se nedozví, na co budou vlastně jeho peníze použity."

„Obávám se, že také neznám celý rozsah jeho aktivit. Jsem vědec v oblasti chemie, a myslím, že Markov obchoduje s rostlinnými medikamenty, které vyvíjím. Předpokládám správně, že neschvalujete volbu manžela své přítelkyně?"

Verity protáhla obličej.

„Je to těžké. Nemohu za to dát ruku do ohně, ale s Jurijem není něco jaksi… v pořádku. Je zjevné, že se do něho Helen zamilovala až po uši, a i přes to, že se to všechno stalo tak rychle, se zdá být jejich manželství šťastné. Tak bych měla být … tedy jsem … za to velice ráda. Vždy jsem ho viděla jako láskyplného a pozorného vůči ní. Bez výjimky je zdvořilý a šarmantní, když se setkáme."

Zarazila se a zatvářila se rozmrzele. „Ale myslím si, že muže lze posoudit podle toho, jakou společností se obklopuje, a někteří z jeho obchodních partnerů vypadají naprosto hnusně. Včetně Archieho Price. A pak ještě ty jeho oči."

„Jeho oči?" zeptal se Snape zmateně.

„Když se usmívá nebo směje, nikdy to nemá v očích. Jeho oči vypadají mrtvé. Chladné. Jako losos na talíři." Otřásla se odporem. Pak zakroutila hlavou. „Zřejmě jsem jen bláznivá. Vy máte krásné oči, Stevene. Vzbuzují důvěru."

Skutečně? To jsem ještě nikdy neslyšel. Zvláštní žena.

Verity se přestala Snapeovi dívat do očí a klouzala pohledem po místnosti. Nelibostí našpulila ústa.

„Zatraceně. Ta slepice Priceová už zase zahnala Gilese do rohu. Měla bych tam jít a zachránit ho. Naposledy to srovnával s pročištěním uší kovovým pilníkem."

Snapeova úcta ke Gilesovi Pembertonovi o něco vzrostla. Trochu se na Verity usmál.

„Myslím, že bych zřejmě měl také osvobodit Jane z drápů pana Price."

„Doslova, pokud nebude opatrná. Ten chlap všechny osahává jako chobotnice v křeči."

Snape spiklenecky ztlumil hlas: „Obměna jednoho z Butlerových citátů: Bůh učinil velmi dobře, když nechal sezdat Price a paní Priceovou; takto udělal nešťastné jen dva lidi místo čtyř."

Verity se zasmála a s uznalým pokývnutím se vydala na cestu, aby osvobodila svého muže.

Snape cítil, že Hermionino už tak ztuhlé tělo se napjalo ještě víc, když jí položil ruku okolo boků, a pak se uvolnila, jakmile zjistila, že paže, která ji objímá, je jeho a ne Archieho Price. Maličko se k němu otočila a přivítala ho s úsměvem na rtech a výrazem ‚Kde jsi byl, ty bastarde?' v očích. Ani nepotřeboval svou slavnou legilimentiku, aby tu myšlenku rozklíčoval.

Oba muže navzájem představila a ti si podali ruce. Snape si všiml, že Price podával ruku příliš pevně, trochu dlouze; jako muž, který byl kdysi vysportovaný a nyní ztloustl. Vypadal, že je mu maličko přes padesát a ocelově šedé vlasy měl střižené nakrátko. Příliš výrazná košile a masivní zlatý řetěz poukazovaly na nedostatek vkusu, což se dalo čekat u muže, který si vzal ženu jako Stacey.

„Tak, pánové, omluvte mne na okamžik. Ještě si dám drink." Hermiona ukázala svou prázdnou skleničku.

„Chtěla bys, abych…" začal Snape, ale byl přerušen Hermioniným rozhodným zavrtěním hlavou.

„Ne, to je v pořádku, miláčku," špitla se smíchem a natáhla se, aby ho mohla políbit na tvář. „Dobrý pokus," zamumlala mu do ucha a odcházela na druhou stranu místnosti tak rychle, jak to slušnost dovolovala.

Snape se zase otočil na Price a viděl, jak obdivně hledí za Hermionou. Price se nestoudně setkal s jeho pohledem a lascivně se na něho zašklebil.

„Dobře ses o sebe postaral. Na můj vkus trochu zdrženlivá, ale vypadá pekelně dobře."

Snape si chvíli užíval představu, v co přesně Price promění, až bude víkend u konce, a pak klidně odpověděl:

„Jsem rád, že se mnou souhlasíte. Právě jsem získal jedinečnou zkušenost tím, že jsem strávil nějaký čas ve společnosti Vaší ženy."

„Jó, je to dobrá holka, Stace. Je ti jen tolik, kolik ženské, kterou šukáš, co?"

Naštěstí byl Snape ušetřen od nutnosti odpovědět, neboť Helen právě oznámila podávání dezertu.

Hermiona naposledy zkontrolovala svůj zjev v koupelnovém zrcadle. Těsné džíny byly natolik elastické, aby se v nich dalo pohodlně jezdit na koni, a dlouhé tričko jí umožňovalo nevypadat jako štětka.

Oběd proběhl dobře, přemýšlela. Chvíli se bála, že od jistého okamžiku Snape Stacey Priceovou prokleje. Usuzovala na to z jeho nebezpečného výrazu v jeho očích, ale měl se obdivuhodným způsobem pod kontrolou. U paní Pembertonové zřejmě také zabodoval. Archie Price pro ni byl naprosto out. Dostala z něho ovšem pěkný balík informací. Díky jeho neustávajícímu udavačství získala seznam zemí, ve kterých on a Markov provozují své obchody, a dokonce i přibližný roční příjem z jejich smluv. Hlupák. Ale ona se usmívala a byla zdvořilá a ani jedinkrát ho neplácla přes ruce. Velice jí pomohlo, když si představovala, že mu pomocí kouzla Incendio zapálí koule.

Nachomýtla se i ke krátkému rozhovoru s Pembertonovými, ale bohužel nebyla schopná přetočit rozhovor na něco, co by pro ni mělo nějakou cenu. Oba se však zdáli milí a viděla toho dost na to, aby jí bylo jasné, že Verity má v tomto manželství hlavní slovo.

Bylo zvláštní, přemýšlela Hermiona, kolik lidí se zdálo být šťastných ve vztahu, kde panovala značná nerovnováha v moci. Nikdy se nepřestala divit přátelům, mužům i ženám, kteří se chlubili tím, že se jejich druhá polovička řídí podle každého jejich přání. Stejně divní byli i muži, kteří se zdáli být šťastní, když je jejich ženy opečovávaly a organizovaly jim život, a také ženy, které zaníceně vyprávěly o tom, jak mužní jejich partneři jsou a jak s nimi zacházejí jako s malovaným vajíčkem. U ní by prošlo rovnocenné partnerství nebo nic. Pokud by si mohla vybrat a buď být zahrnována růžemi, nebo být ve víru zatraceně dobré intelektuální diskuse, vždy by brala to druhé. Což zřejmě vysvětlovalo to, proč byla single, myslela si se suchým humorem.

A když už mluvíme o manželích… Otevřela dveře od koupelny a vrátila se zpátky do ložnice, kde nechala Snapea, aby se sám také převlékl. _Dobrotivý Merline. Jsem tak ráda, že jsem mu koupila tyto džíny._ Snape stál u okna zády k ní a ruce měl v kapsách. _A fakt musí vědět, jak ten černý denim pevně obepíná ten perfektně tvarovaný zadek,_ myslela si, obdivujíc jeho anatomii i odvahu. Měla pravdu, když předtím porovnávala pohled na něho zezadu s jeho rozumem. Obojí bylo perfektní.

„Užíváš si výhled?" zeptal se Snape, stále ještě zády k ní.

„Neobyčejně," odpověděla mu Hermiona a přišla za ním k oknu. Lokty se opřela o římsu. Nesměle k němu vzhlédla. „Miluji, když jsou vidět stíny mraků na vrcholcích."

Pak si prohlédla jeho kompletní ošacení, od vybledlého trička Imperial College přes pásek s umělecky ztvárněnými stříbrnými přezkami ( _ten jsem nekupovala – musí být jeho vlastní_ ) až k výše uvedeným černým džínám, které madam Malkinová navrhla tak šikovně, že vypadaly jako často nošené. Vlasy měl stále stažené dozadu a vypadal jako bad-boy přednášející na univerzitě; všechny jeho studentky nasávaly každé jeho slovo a snily o tom, že budou sát i různé části jeho těla. Jen nebesa věděla, jakého efektu by docílil, kdyby se s touto vizáží vrátil do Bradavic. Kurzy na O.V.C.E. z lektvarů by v každém případě praskaly ve švech.

„Až dokončíš obdivování krajiny, Helen a Verity na nás zřejmě už budou čekat dole." Snapeův hlas byl poddajný a samolibý jako vždy, ale jeho tmavé oči žhnuly potlačovaným pobavením. Hermiona mu s trochu trapnou dotčeností věnovala úšklebek a vzala ho za ruku, kterou jí nabídl. Zapletla své prsty s jeho.

„Veď mě, můj nejmilejší."

Jak opouštěli místnost, Snape se k ní naklonil a zamumlal jí do ucha: „To je zřetelné zlepšení k ‚miláčkovi'. Děkuji, ženská."

Snape a Hermiona následovali Verity a Helen cestou přes zahradu ke stájím. Archie šel napřed, Stacey a Giles naproti tomu pozvánku na vyjížďku odmítli. Stacey se zřejmě nechtěla ke koni přiblížit, a Giles měl ještě nějakou práci.

Hermiona položila ruku Snapeovi okolo pasu a jeho paže jí ležela na ramenou.

„Počkej vteřinku," řekla a zadržela ho. „Zrovna jsem si na něco vzpomněla."

Tázavě se na ni podíval, ale pobavilo ji, jak se jeho výraz změnil na lehce šokovaný, když její ruka sklouzla z jeho pasu a pohladila pevné zaoblení jeho zadku.

 _Ó ano,_ myslela si. _Je to zrovna tak pěkné, jak to vypadá. Tak, co jsem to chtěla? Nějak jsem byla mimo. Jo…_ Zamumlala formuli a náhle pocítila malou bariéru pod svou rukou.

Snapeova tvář se vyjasnila.

„Polstrovací kouzlo?" zeptal se.

Hermiona kývla a maličko se usmála.

„A co to tvoje ‚Kouzlit jen v případě katastrofy'?" zeptal se.

„Věř mi," odpověděla Hermiona zamračeně, „pokud bychom Markova zítra nemohli dostat kvůli tomu, že nebudeme moci chodit, to by byla katastrofa. Vzpomínám si na situaci po pár hodinách v sedle."

„Tvůj argument chápu. Bylo ovšem skutečně potřeba toho doteku?"

Hermionin obličej vypadal jako učiněná nevinnost.

„Samozřejmě. Bez hůlky může být správné zamíření docela choulostivé."

„No, v tom případě," odpověděl Snape, „mám ti to udělat?" Na okamžik se odmlčel. „Což jsem, zpětně vzato, mohl vyjádřit o něco elegantněji."

Jejich pohledy se setkaly a Hermiona se zasmála.

„Posluž si."

Snape nepřerušil oční kontakt a svou rukou pomalu a vědomě opustil její místo na Hermionině rameni. Cítila teplý tlak jeho prstů, pomalu klouzajících podél páteře přes okraj kalhot a dál dolů. Zoufale se snažila odolat nutkání změnit svůj postoj, když napnul svou ruku a jemně jí pohladil zadeček, načež zamumlal formuli. Kouzlo začalo působit, přímý kontak zmizel, a ona se náhle cítila oloupená. Byla si jistá, že její oči prozradily, jaký vliv na ni jeho akce měla, ale jeho výraz tváře zůstal mírně pobavený. _Bastard!_

Polstrovací kouzlo jako předehra? Flitwick se o tom jaksi nikdy nezmínil.

„Pospěšte si, hrdličky!" volala zepředu Verity a Hermiona si všimla, jak se jim vzdálily. Umístila se Snapem ruce znovu do slušnějších míst a pokračovali v cestě.

„Získal jsi tu pár fanoušků," řekla šibalsky a pohodila hlavou směrem k těm dvěma ženám.

„Nevím, o čem mluvíš," odpověděl Snape namyšleně. „Ačkoli Verity mi řekla, že mám pěkné oči. Zvláštní žena."

„Ty máš pěkné oči," protestovala Hermiona. „Jako okna do tvojí duše by snesly nový nátěr, ale pokud chceš, jsou neuvěřitelně výrazné."

Ony oči vyjadřovaly skepsi, Hermiona tedy jen paží pevněji objala pas svého kolegy a pro sebe se usmívala.

Když se Snape přibližoval k místu, kde byl uvázaný Samson, vzpomněl si na jednu bezpředmětnou věc, která při jeho dosavadních zkušenostech s koňmi chyběla. Sedlo. Ne, upřímně to byly dvě věci. Také nikdy nepoužíval udidlo, jen ohlávku z lana. _Do prdele._ Tolik k tomu, že chtěl na Hermionu udělat dojem svým uměním. Uklidni se, chlape! Tak nějak. Chytil Samsona za uzdu ve víře, že vypadal tak, že ví, co dělá.

„Tady, podržím ti ho, než nastópíš." Huw přišel přes dvůr a Snape mu s vděčným kývnutím předal uzdu. Zběžně zašilhal tam, kde Helen nastupovala na svého hnědáka a napodobil její pohyby, sám sebe překvapil, jak jednoduše se vyhoupl do sedla. Rovněž napodobil umístění nohou do třmenů a byl potěšený, když si všiml, že se cítí dokonce ještě jistější než tenkrát jako dítě při jízdě na holém koňském hřbetě.

„Dobrý tam navrchu?" zeptal se Huw. „Třmeny v pořádku?"

Snape kývl.

„Ano, myslím, že to zvládnu. Díky."

Huw mu podal uzdu a on ji převzal, znovu pokradmu pozoroval Helen, aby zjistil, jestli ji drží správně. Jemně položil jednu ruku na Samsonův krk a lehoučce navázal kontakt s myšlenkami koně. Samsonovy uši se zájmem cukly dozadu, ale Snape nepocítil nic než tichou spokojenost vycházející od velkého černého koně. To byl minimálně dobrý začátek.

S hlasitým klapotem kopyt projel Archie Price na Turpinovi přes dvůr. Price držel koně zkrátka a stahoval mu nos přímo na hrudník, a pěkný ryzák klusal přes dlažbu. Byl pod kontrolou, ale spokojený nebyl. Aniž by mu četl myšlenky, pociťoval Snape strach a nedůvěru, kterou kůň vyzařoval jako vlnobití.

Helen a Verity vyjely za Pricem ze dvora a nechali Snapea a Hermionu utvořit zadní voj. Helen se v sedle otočila, aby s nimi mohla mluvit.

„Pojedeme stezkou přes les. Pro koně to bude pěkné a ochlazující a podél břehu řeky je to pěkná projížďka. Zpátky se dostaneme přes pole, takže každý, kdo by si rád zasprintoval, to může mít. Je to v pořádku?"

Hermiona se smála.

„Zní to perfektně, ačkoli já si myslím, že ten sprint vynechám."

Helen se usmála a zase se otočila. Snape loupl očima po Hermioně a setkal se s jejím pohledem.

„Cítíš se pohodlně?" zeptal se.

„Z hlediska polstrování ano, děkuji. Z hlediska pocitu, že bych měla být v sedle jako doma, už méně." Trochu protáhla obličej a svou pozornost zase obrátila k cestě před nimi.

Snape také cítil výhodu polstrovacího kouzla. A s ulehčením si všiml, že _on_ se v sedle jako doma cítil. V jedné ruce držel uzdu a druhou spočíval na rameni koně, a při tom všem se zájmem pozoroval Hermionu. Její posed a držení uzdy byly naprosto korektní, jak očekával, ale vypadala napjatě. Bylo to, jako by se její hlava naučila, jak se jezdí na koni, ale její tělo ne. Ptal se sám sebe, jakých jiných aktivit se to ještě týkalo. Určitě létání na koštěti – jejích nedostatků v této dovednosti bylo možné si povšimnout právě proto, že se jednalo o její jediný nedostatek.

Dovolil si krátkou spekulaci na téma, zdali by její chování milenky určovalo tělo nebo hlava. Předpokládal to první. Myslel na jejich rande v taxíku a všechna jejich objetí, laskání a držení za ruce. Zdálo se, že je jí tělesný kontakt příjemný. Ptal se, nakolik se to vztahuje k němu – byla obecně „dotyková"? Vybavoval si, že jako studentka nebyla z těch děvčat, která neustále pobíhala v objetí s přáteli. Ale od té doby se samozřejmě velmi změnila. A tento víkend s ním byla údajně sezdaná a chtěla svou náklonnost vyjádřit tělesně.

Avšak malý, doufající hlásek v jeho hlavě mu našeptával: _Mnoho sezdaných párů netráví veškerý společný čas tím, že se na sebe věší. A jistě neexistoval žádný důvod k tomu, aby osahávala můj zadek takovým způsobem, jako to udělala. Možná v tom ještě něco je._

V této chvíli Hermiona přerušila pozorování cesty a věnovala mu zářivý úsměv.

„Vypadáš podstatně uvolněnější, než se já cítím. Ty a Samson, hodíte se k sobě – silní, tmaví a působiví."

 _Ano,_ zaplesal ten malý hlásek _, možná v tom ještě něco je._

 _A do prdele_ , pomyslela si Hermiona. _To bylo drsné._ Byla naprosto pohlcena vlastním rozrušením. Napřed na něho nepokrytě zírala v ložnici; pak ho pod záminkou kouzla opravdu zjevně osahávala; pak se jen tak tak ubránila pokušení přitisknout se k jeho ruce, když jí to oplácel. A teď mu vykládá, že je silný, tmavý a působivý. Nejde o to předstírat, že je nedosažitelná, a ona absolutně nepředstírala, že je nedosažitelná. A začalo to tak dobře. Tak jo, možná se ho dotýkala o něco víc, než by to normálně dělala u ostatních, ale on to nevěděl a v rámci její falešné identity to bylo naprosto akceptovatelné. Snad si toho nevšiml.

Zariskovala malý pohled jeho směrem. Seděl na koni s grácií a lehkostí, s uzdou v jedné ruce, zatímco druhá mu spočívala na koleně. Výraz jeho obličeje byl neobvykle uvolněný. Setkal se s jejím pohledem a lehce se usmál a ona se na něj usmála s prchavým pocitem absolutního štěstí.

Pokračovali v jízdě lesem. Jemně zelené světlo se dralo listy břízek a dubů nad jejich hlavami. Po pravé straně bublala řeka s průzračnou horskou vodou a klokotala přes omleté kameny. V odpoledním parnu sotva zpívali nějací ptáčci, ale Snape objevil několik skorců, probleskujících ve vodě, a zaslechl vzdálené výkřiky káněte.

Vlevo před nimi se náhle objevil šedý blesk, doprovázený hlasitým zakrákáním, když volavka, stojící nezpozorována na mělčině, nemotorně vylétla do vzduchu, těžce mávajíc křídly. Všichni koně sebou trhli, ale na Turpina to mělo elektrizující účinek. Uhýbal a ryčel strachem, vystřelil vpřed, pak se na místě zastavil a roztřásl se po celém těle.

Ostatní drželi své koně v bezpečné vzdálenosti od vystrašeného zvířete. Price se zvládl udržet v sedle, ale nyní přitáhl udidlo ještě pevněji a zkoušel přimět koně k pohybu vpřed patami. Turpin se zdráhal pohnout, a Price tedy z boty vytáhl prut a jednou jím prudce švihl koni přes slabiny.

„Archie," namítla Helen, „proč nesesedneš a chvilku ho nevedeš? Jen se strašně polekal."

„Je jen tvrdohlavý," odpověděl Price skrz zaťaté zuby. „Musí se naučit, kdo je tady šéf." Znovu koně udeřil, ale bez jakéhokoli účinku. Turpin zůstal stát jako přimrazený, uši položil k hlavě a stále se třásl.

„Archie," opakovala Helen. „Prosím, sesedni. Toto k ničemu nevede."

Price se otočil s pohrdavým výrazem v očích.

„Není jediný, kdo se musí naučit, kdo je tady šéf. Jurij tohoto koně koupil, abych na něm jezdil já. A to teda budu. Tak, jak to chci."

Snape si v duchu povzdechnul. Už podruhé se ovládl a toho muže nezaklel. Opravdu by neměl dělat žádné scény. Ale…

Sesedl ze Samsona a vedl ho o kousek dopředu, aby jeho uzdu podal překvapené Helen. Kouknul na Hermionu, která ho pozorovala s výrazem, o kterém si byl jistý, že to byl souhlas.

Přistoupil k Turpinovi.

„Pane Price," řekl tiše. „Důrazně Vám doporučuji, udělat to, co navrhla paní Markovová, a sesednout z tohoto koně."

Hermiona vnímala zabarvení Snapeova hlasu a otřásla se. Bradavičtí studenti tento tón znali a děsili se ho po tři dekády – tiše mluvící Snape byl podstatně větší hrozbou než ten křičící. Archie bohužel onen význam v sametovém hlase neobjevil a shlížel na Snapea s výsměšným úšklebkem.

„Teď mě dobře poslouchejte, _doktore_." Price titul vyplivl, jako by to byla urážka. „Nejsem druh muže, ze kterého byste si chtěl udělat nepřítele."

„Zcela naopak," řekl Snape táhle. „Vy jste _přesně_ ten typ muže, ze kterého si chci udělat nepřítele. Takže, opakuji: Sesedněte z toho koně. _Teď._ " Poslední slovo švihlo vzduchem jako bič.

Priceovi zřejmě samou zlostí došla slova, ale nepohnul se. Snape se postavil vedle Turpina a položil mu ruku jemně na krk. Stejně jako před tím šeptal vystrašenému zvířeti tichá slova. Třas koně postupně ustával a jeho nos se krátce dotkl Snapeova ramene. Snape do koňského ucha zamumlal něco jiného.

Price nedůvěřivě zíral na Snapea.

„Co to sakra děláte?"

Snape od Turpina odstoupil.

„Já? Nic."

A Turpin náhle a silně vyhodil zadníma nohama. Archie Price neelegantně plachtil přes hlavu koně a s hlasitým plácnutím přistál v mělké vodě řeky.

Všechny ženy se zajíkly, a Hermiona ihned potlačila následné zachichotání.

Turpin se nevinně loudal ke Snapeovi a dloubl ho do ramene. Snape ho nepřítomně poplácal, zatímco se zúženýma očima pozoroval Price. Starší muž se vydrápal na nohy a postavil se uprostřed proudu. Byl mokrý skrznaskrz a doslova to v něm vřelo.

„Zranil ses?" zeptala se Helen.

Price na ni jen zasmušile zíral.

„Tak," pronesl Snape tím stále ještě nebezpečně tichým hlasem. „Myslím, že byste si měl vypůjčit Samsona a vrátit se k domu usušit, než naši hostitelku rozzlobíte ještě víc. Já se postarám o Turpina – on a já jsme se na tom takříkajíc dohodli."

Price se mlče a notně cákaje vyškrábal z řeky. Procházel kolem Snapea a zasyčel na něj:

„Toho budete litovat."

Snape na něj jen s pohrdáním hleděl.

Price popadnul Samsonovu uzdu od Helen a vyšvihl se do sedla. Otočil rychle hlavu koně, pobídl ho do slabin a klusal zpět k domu.

Hermiona vydechla vzduch, o kterém ani nevěděla, že ho zadržela. Musela se kontrolovat, aby neseskočila z koně a nesevřela Snapea v objetí z vděčnosti a obdivu. Dělala si ovšem také trochu starosti, že jejich hostitelka neskousne urážku obchodního partnera svého muže jen tak jednoduše. Trochu nervózně pohlédla Heleniným směrem. To poslední, co by potřebovali, by bylo vyhození z domu. Ale nemusela se strachovat. Helen se dívala na Snapea s výrazem lehce zmateným a šťastným.

„Netuším, jak jsi to teď dokázal, ale Turpin a já ti dlužíme velké díky. Nemám ráda, když se o Jurijových přátelích smýšlí špatně, ale Archie, nojo… Děkuji."

Snape s příjetím sklonil hlavu a stále ještě hladil krk ryzáka.

„Bylo mi potěšením."

„Já bych to řekla drsněji," namítla Verity. „Opravdu už bylo na čase, aby byl ten odporný hnusák odkázán do patřičných mezí. Ale co jsi pro všechno na světě udělal s tím koněm? Tys ho zhypnotizoval?"

Snape zakroutil hlavou a rty stáhl do malého úsměvu.

„Turpin a já jsme se už setkali a padli jsme si do oka, to je všechno."

Obrátil se ke koni:  
„Tak, pokud ti to nevadí, dokončíme tuto vyjížďku společně."

Turpin tiše zaržál a Snape se hned vyšvihl do sedla. Kůň stál jako socha, zatímco se Snape usadil a lehce chytil uzdu.

„Můžeme, dámy?" zeptal se Snape a pobídl Turpina, aby šel krokem. Helen se se svým koněm připojila k němu a Verity s Hermionou je následovaly.

Verity se otočila na Hermionu a obličej jí rozzářil velký úsměv.

„Cituji svou šestnáctiletou dceru: Ó. Můj. Bože. To bylo neuvěřitelné. Máš opravdu působivého muže."

Hermiona si na chvilku dovolila koupat se v té cti, ke které se nachomýtla, a jak odpovídala, pokoušela se vyhnat ze svého hlasu samolibý tón:

„Sem tam mu to vyjde."

O půl míle dál je stezka provedla bránou na velkou louku. Helen zastavila koně a řekla:

„Kdo by si chtěl zasprintovat, pojede se mnou okolo pole. Jinak můžete jet jednoduše krokem touto cestou."

Snape pohladil Turpina po krku.

„Myslím, že tento musí ještě trochu upustit páru."

Hermiona se zasmála.

„A tenhleten rozhodně ne. Nebude mi vadit, pokud pojedu sama."

Verity zakroutila hlavou.

„Ne, já mám náladu přesně na loudání. Jen běž, Helen; pojedeš se Stevenem a nahoře se setkáme."

Helen ukázala ten nejsvobodnější úsměv, který na ní Hermiona viděla, a pohlédla ke Snapeovi.

„V pořádku? Máš chuť si zazávodit?"

Snape se zatvářil jako šelma.

„Bojovný? Já?"

A oba koně, ryzák i hnědák, zmizeli v souhlasném sprintu a řítili se okolo spodního kraje pole.

Ještě po příjezdu ke stájím cítil Snape elektrizující působení adrenalinu ve svých žilách. Konfrontování Price byla slabost, ale ten chlap si to opravdu zasloužil. A Snape zapomněl, jak osvobozující je rychlá jízda na koni. Možná by měl zvážit možnosti, jak mít v Bradavicích koně. S politováním sesedl z Turpina, a jak předával uzdu čekajícímu podkonímu, na rozloučenou koně poplácal.

Podle smíchu, který se rozezněl na druhé straně dvora, zřejmě Verity právě vyprávěla Huwovi o tom, jak Price mokře sesedl. Snape se loudal k místu, kde se Hermiona chystala sesednout z Violet. Usmála se na něho, když jí vzal uzdu.

„Bavilo tě to?" zeptala se.

„Odpoledne bylo… uspokojující, děkuji mnohokrát." Cítil, jak mu za koutky tahá úsměv, který se pokoušel potlačit.

Hermiona přehodila nohu přes sedlo a po straně koně sklouzla dolů a trochu zavrávorala při přistání na dláždění. Snapeova volná paže ji pospíchala zachytit a pevně si ji přitáhl k boku. Vzhlédla k němu s protáhlým obličejem.

„Kouzlo fungovalo, ale trochu mi ztuhly nohy." Paže jí sklouzla do dané pozice okolo jeho pasu.

„Nikam nespěcháme," řekl tiše.

Jeho mozek, nadopovaný adrenalinem, náhle dokonale vnímal všechna místa, na kterých se jejich těla dotýkala. Dovolil svým prstům, aby ji jemně hladily po boku. Otočila se k němu s výrazem jasné náklonnosti, který i jeho otupělé srdce vyhodnotilo jako upřímný. Nedokázal se ovládnout. Sklonil hlavu a jemně ji políbil na rty, dovolil si ten pocit užít, a pak se stáhl. Ale pak ucítil, jak se Hermionina ruka vpletla do jeho vlasů, zastavila ho a podnítila k tomu, aby své rty znovu přiblížil k jejím. Více cítil, než slyšel, jak vzdychla, když se znovu políbili. To nebyla ta žhavá vášeň v taxíku. Tady to bylo spíš jako … opětovné setkání.

Violet si netrpělivě odfrkla a žďuchla Snapea do boku a ta chvíle byla pryč. Vzdálili se od sebe a Hermiona koukala na koně s hranou nelibostí.

„Fakt," ulevila si. „Okolo jsou jen žárlivé členky tvého fanklubu!"

Snape třel koníkovi nos.

„Je to příjemná změna nacházet se ve společnosti žen s tak dobrým vkusem."

Hermiona ho jemně bouchla do paže.

„Samolibý blbečku. Pojď. Myslím, že pokud mají být moje nohy zase plně funkční, potřebuji se rychle vykoupat.

To je ale představa, myslel si Snape a předal uzdu Violet spokojeně se šklebícímu Huwovi.

Tentokrát šli ruku v ruce zahradami zpět k domu. Hermiona se cítila trochu rozvířená tím, co se právě stalo. V určitém momentu se její lehkomyslný, skoro soupeřivý flirt změnil v… co? Nebyla si jistá. A nyní opravdu nebyla vhodná doba na analýzy, poručila si přísně. Měla práci. Apropos práce…

„Budu se pak muset mrknout za ty dveře v pracovně," sdělovala tiše Snapeovi.

Ostře se na ni podíval.

„Jsi si jistá, že je to dobrý nápad?"

Pokrčila rameny.

„Zřejmě ne. Ale musím si být jistá, co tam je, než zítra Markova chytíme. Po večeři budu předstírat bolesti hlavy a vykradu se odtamtud, abych to zjistila, dokud budou všichni ostatní zaměstnaní něčím jiným."

Snape se zamračil.

„Nebylo by rozumnější, kdybychom šli oba?"

Byla mu vděčná, že tu myšlenku hned nezavrhl nebo netrval na tom, že půjde místo ní. Zakroutila hlavou.

„Ne. Bude lepší, když budeš krýt mé zmizení a zajistíš, že nikdo nebude zvědavě pátrat po tom, kam jsem se poděla."

Snape přikývl, ačkoli jeho tvář zůstala spíš zlostná.

„Tak dobře. Ty jsi odbornice. Nebudu tě urážet řečmi, jako že máš být opatrná, ale…"

Krátce mu stiskla ruku.

„Já vím. Budu."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitola 6 – For Crying Out Loud

Pozn. autorky: Ti z vás, kteří znají album Bat out of Hell, si můžou všimnout, že jsem skladby seřadila volněji. Z nějakého důvodu jsem při vymýšlení děje měla obě poslední písničky v hlavě v opačném pořadí. A tak to taky zůstane z důvodů, které budou objasněny. Omlouvám se všem rozzlobeným fanouškům Meatloafa!

Za jiných okolností, přemítal Snape, by si večerní párty opravdu užíval. Jídlo bylo neobyčejné, víno vybrané a společnost příjemná. U stolu seděla vedle něj z jedné strany starší paní, která vypadala, že už několik dní nic nejedla a chtěla jen dohnat ten ztracený čas, a tím mu ušetřila nutnost zdvořilé konverzace, a z druhé strany Verity. Bavila ho veselým komentováním zbytku hostů, takže na konci jídla věděl, kdo s kým měl aférku, kdo měl těžkosti v obchodech a který z přítomných velikánů se mohl chlubit kriminální minulostí.

Při jiné příležitosti by byl zřejmě polichocen pozorností tak atraktivní ženy jako byla Verity, a dokonce by mohl spekulovat i o tom, jestli by se v této pozornosti dalo pokračovat ve fyzické rovině. Ale tento večer se jeho zájmy ubíraly jiným směrem. Abychom byli přesní: Na opačné straně stolu a trošku dál vpravo, kde Hermiona dělila svoje nesčetné půvaby mezi staršího plukovníka a jeho synovce. Synovci bylo něco málo přes dvacet a v Hermionině přítomnosti zjevně ani neotevřel pusu – Snape viděl nějaké nervózní úsměvy, ale konverzaci žádnou. Jeho strýček nebyl tak rezervovaný a soudě podle útržků, které Snapeovy uši zachytily, trávil velkou část večera tím, že se snažil pobavit Hermionu značně rizikovými (a možná také naprosto vymyšlenými) historkami o svých vojenských dobrodružstvích.

Hermiona pro každého vypadala, že se opravdu dobře baví, ačkoli lehké protočení očí věnované Snapeovi, když se jejich pohledy setkaly, dávalo tušit něco jiného. Hrála to skutečně dobře. Tato myšlenka ho přirozeně přivedla k otázce, jak upřímné ve skutečnosti bylo její jednání vůči němu o tomto víkendu. Toto hloubání si přísně zakázal. Teď na to opravdu nebyl čas.

Ovšem, vypadala báječně. Její zelené hedvábné šaty obepínaly její postavu na všech správných místech, drženy úzkými ramínky, a dovolovaly téměř neslušný pohled na její holá záda. Oči si nalíčila tmavě a svůdně, a v uších se jí třpytily malé diamantové náušnice. Z čistě estetického pohledu byla něco zvláštního. Pokud však člověk vzal v potaz také její inteligenci, jejího nezávislého ducha a smysl pro humor, byla perfektní. _Ó, do prdele,_ pomyslel si. _Myslím si, že je perfektní? Nejen že se díky ní chovám jako klučík pod vlivem hormonů – teď už tak i přemýšlím._

Hermioně se ulevilo, když Helen vstala a navrhla, aby se všichni přemístili do salonu na portské víno a kávu. Plukovník Algernon Davenport byl svým způsobem zábavný, ale bylo lepší užívat to v menších dávkách než při pětibodovém menu. Neustále zkoušela přimět k hovoru i jeho nevýrazného synovce, ale Nigel (jmenoval se Nigel? Nebo Neil?) se jen ostýchavě usmíval a odpovídal jednou slabikou, jako by nikdy před tím s žádnou ženou nehovořil. Ačkoli mu to nebránilo v tom, aby jí při každé příležitosti obdivně nezíral do výstřihu.

Oběma mužům se důstojně omluvila zamumláním „Bylo mi potěšením, ale nyní musím věnovat pozornost svému muži" a proklouzla mezi tlachajícími hosty až ke Snapeovi. Mluvil s Verity, avšak zvedl koutky úst na pozdrav a položil jí ruku okolo pasu, zatímco dokončil myšlenku.

„Tak," řekla Verity s úsměvem. „Vidím, že jsem tu navíc. Zkoušela jsem ho bavit, Jane, ale přísahám ti, že mě ani zpola neposlouchal. Má oči jen pro jednu ženu, a ta bohužel nejsem já."

Snape otevřel ústa k protestu, ale Hermiona ho přerušila:

„Ne, to popřít nemůžeš. Vím, že jsi celý večer pozoroval starou paní Fortescueovou."

Snape pokrčil rameny.

„Nemohu si pomoci. Knírek u žen mi vždy připadal neodolatelný."

Všichni tři se zasmáli, a Verity se pak rozloučila a vydala se zachraňovat Gilese, kterého si znovu vzala na paškál Stacey Priceová. Snape a Hermiona následovali ostatní hosty do vstupní haly a k salonu.

„Myslím, že mě začíná bolet hlava," řekla Hermiona tiše. „Za moment se omluvím Helen a na půl hodinky se vytratím."

Snape kývl a políbil ji na tvář s nečitelným výrazem obličeje.

„Budu čekat, ženská."

Hermiona vstoupila do salonu a našla Helen při kontrole kávových konvic. Blížila se k ní a Helen se na ni usmála.

„Milá Jane, bavíš se dnes večer?"

Hermiona trochu protáhla obličej.

„Bylo to naprosto báječné, ale trochu mě bolí hlava. Půjdu si teď vzít pár tabletek proti bolesti a na půl hodinku si lehnu, pokud ti to nevadí."

Na Helenině tváři se objevil výraz sympatie.

„Ne ne! Nabídla bych ti moje tabletky, ale Jurij velmi trval na tom, že jsou sestaveny přesně pro mě, takže nevím, jestli by účinkovaly."

„Neměj starost, mám něco velmi účinného – na Stevena je taky spoleh." Hermiona jí věnovala slabý úsměv. „Jsem si jistá, že mi za chvilku bude dobře, tak se pravděpodobně uvidíme později."

Helen stále ještě vypadala ustaraně.

„Mám za tebou poslat Ceri, kdybys ještě něco potřebovala?"

Hermiona rozhodně zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne, opravdu, já to zvládnu. Přesto děkuji."

„No, když jsi si jistá. Dobře si odpočiň."

„Děkuji, Helen."

Hermiona rychle opustila místnost. Při odchodu zachytila Snapeův pohled a nepatrně kývla jako v odpověď na jeho tázavé obočí. Vyšla po schodech až k jejich ložnici, pak prošla do koupelny a zavřela za sebou dveře.

Uklidňovala se hlubokými nádechy a ze skrýše na stehně vytáhla hůlku. Ťukla si s ní na hlavu, a jak začínalo zastírací kouzlo fungovat, pocítila studené brnění. Věděla, že není zcela neviditelná, ale stačilo to k tomu, aby unikla těm zvědavým pohledům. Vyzula si boty, odložila je stranou a po špičkách běžela tiše zpět do ložnice a na chodbu. Zkontrolovala pohledem obě strany chodby, načež za sebou tiše zavřela dveře pokoje.

Nahoře na schodech zastavila a čekala, až se poslední hosté přiloudají do salonu. Jakmile si byla jistá, že je vzduch čistý, prokmitla po schodech dolů a přes vstupní halu. Zastavila teprve u dveří do pracovny. Naposledy se pro jistotu ohlédla okolo sebe, otevřela dveře, vklouzla dovnitř a dveře zase za sebou zavřela. Chvilku se o ně opřela a snažila se popadnout dech.

Pak šla dál ke dveřím na druhé straně místnosti. Hůlkou provedla diagnostické kouzlo, které však ukázalo jen charakteristické znaky mudloodpudivého kouzla. Stiskla kliku a poznala, že jsou zamčené. Ukázala hůlkou na klíčovou dírku, zamumlala „Alohomora!" a cítila, jak klika povolila. Zakroutila hlavou. Snape měl pravdu. Markov prokázal opravdu dechberoucí jistotu, že ho kouzelnický svět nenajde.

Prošla vstupními dveřmi a nacházela se v dlouhé chodbě. Měsíční světlo pronikající okny vlevo ho slabě rozjasnilo. Na pravé straně chodby se nacházely troje dveře a na konci byly ještě jedny.

Vyzkoušela první dveře vpravo. Otevřela je a v přítmí rozeznala audiovybavení a nějaké obrazovky. Červené a zelené LEDky vesele blikaly; jejich pěkné barvičky odváděly pozornost od bezpochyby hanebného účelu bezpečnostního centra. Hermiona neviděla, jestli jsou tam i záznamové přístroje – pokud ano, byl by to bohatý zdroj důkazů. Zatímco zavírala dveře, v hlavě si udělala poznámku, aby to zítra ujasnila, a šla k dalším.

Druhá místnost byla koncipovaná jako kancelář, i s počítačem. Hermiona zamumlala „Finite" ke zrušení zastíracího kouzla, pak vstoupila a zaklapla dveře. Rozsvítila hůlku, sedla si za psací stůl a zapnula počítač. Se zhasnutým světlem hůlky čekala, až počítač naběhne, a světlo z monitoru využila ke kontrole zásuvek. Byla zklamaná, ale ne příliš překvapená, že nenašla nic zajímavějšího než papír do tiskárny, tužky a kancelářské sponky. Počítač naběhl a tiše zapípal. _Zadejte heslo. Sakra. Teď je vidět něco jako opatrnost._

Zkusila některá hesla, spíš ve víře než v očekávání úspěchu. „Helen" nefungovalo, ani „Penbryn". Se sarkastickým úsměvem zkusila „Voldemort", pak „ZnameníZla". Bez úspěchu. V duchu pokrčila rameny. Jeden člen její Jednotky měl takzvaně magicky šikovné prstíky pro počítače. V rekordním čase ho hekne. Vypnula počítač a vrátila se do ponuré chodby, jen aby se vyděsila téměř k smrti, když blízko zaslechla hlas.

„Nigeli, chlapče, jsem naprosto střízlivý a jsem schopen jet domů," halekal plukovník Davenport svým nezaměnitelným a zjevně ne střízlivým hlasem.

Hermiona s ulehčením zjistila, že hlas byl slyšet oknem zvenku. Davenportovi museli parkovat přímo vedle tohoto křídla budovy. K tomu se ovšem velmi hodila myšlenka na to, aby všechny zvuky a světlo omezila na minimum.

Srdce jí stále ještě bušilo rychleji než normálně. Hermiona se přesunula k posledním dveřím na pravé straně. Dveře se otevřely a umožnily jí pohled do ložnice. To bylo překvapení. Na druhé straně, když o tom člověk přemýšlel, dávalo to smysl, že by tady dole Markov mohl zůstávat, obzvlášť tehdy, když vařil lektvary, které vyžadovaly pozornost po mnoho hodin. Místnost měla jen nezbytné zařízení, jednoduchou postel, noční stolek a prázdný regál. Spíš jí to tu připomínalo soukromý pokoj v nemocnici. Zadní dveře v levém rohu místnosti jí po rychlém okouknutí prozradily, že vedou do sprchy a na toaletu.

Hermiona se zase vrátila do chodby, a než otevřela poslední dveře, zastavila se. Klika pod její rukou znovu bez problémů povolila, ale dveře samotné byly těžké. Dost těžké, že dokonce potřebovala váhu celého těla, aby je odstrčila. _Zajímavé_ , myslela si. _Zesílené nebo s olověnou vložkou?_ Druhá možnost by mohla sloužit k tomu, aby chránila veškeré elektronické vybavení před jakýmikoli kouzly, působícími za dveřmi. Cítila v břiše pocit očekávání a nahlédla dovnitř.

 _Merlinovi a všem jeho malým pomocníčkům díky!_ Měsíční světlo, proudící oknem do velké místnosti, bylo reflektováno skleněnými nádobami, kotlíky a láhvemi rozmístěnými na čtyřech laboratorních stolech. Hermiona za sebou dveře opatrně zavřela, aby nebouchly hlasitě. Místnost metodicky prohledala, zleva doprava, prověřila skříně a popisky na láhvích a vytvořila si v myšlenkách inventuru vybavení a přísad. V každém případě se tu nacházely všechny přísady pro lektvar Bodnutí škorpióna, a kromě toho mnoho dalšího. Jen nebesa sama věděla, co jiného tady ještě vařil, ačkoli Severus by pravděpodobně mohl vyslovit pár dobrých domněnek. Když už o něm mluvila… Ve světle své hůlky se podívala na hodinky. Časový limit, který si sama stanovila, byl téměř u konce.

Když přišla do pravého zadního rohu laboratoře, narazila do skříně se spisy. Otevřela ji a téměř ze sebe vyrazila triumfální „Jó!". Během listování sešitými papíry se spokojila se šťastným úsměvem. V měsíčním světle nebo ztlumeném světle své hůlky toho nemohla rozeznat moc, ale viděla dost na to, aby zjistila, že se jedná o objednávkové formuláře a faktury s daty zákazníků a dodavatelů. Snad to bylo dost na to, aby se lektvary distribuované do mudlovského světa mohly vystopovat a zničit.

Druhá zásuvka byla napěchována ručně psanými poznámkami, které vypadaly jako azbuka. Takže to byl Rus. To zodpovědělo jednu otázku, avšak vedlo to k mnoha dalším, z nichž ta nejpalčivější byla: _Co tam ksakru píše?_ Překladatelské kouzlo by fungovalo a vlastně není tak těžké ho provést, ale ona si netroufala tam strávit ještě více času. Nebyla by překvapená, kdyby Helen poslala Ceri nahoru s teplým kakaem nebo něčím takovým, kdyby se dlouho neobjevovala.

Proti své vůli položila poznámky zpátky do zásuvky a zavřela ji. Vrátí se sem hned ráno, rozhodla se, než dorazí Markov. Stejně bude jednodušší pracovat za denního světla. Krátce se rozhlédla po laboratoři, aby se ujistila, že všechno zůstalo tak, jak původně bylo, a pak si pospíšila s návratem na párty.

O pět minut později už se zase objevila v salonu a dělala vše pro to, aby vypadala, že se právě zotavila z bolestí hlavy, a ne tak, že musí nejprve popadnout dech. Většina ze zhruba třiceti hostů, přítomných na večeři, tu stále ještě byla a alkohol a rozhovory tekly proudem. Snape ji jistě vyhlížel, neboť k ní téměř ihned přispěchal.

„Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se ustaraně, zatímco natáhl ruku a jemně ji pohladil po hlavě.

„Mnohem líp, děkuji," odpověděla a pokoušela se najít způsob, jak si s ním promluvit o samotě.

Snape na ni zkoumavě hleděl.

„Vypadáš ještě trochu bledá. Myslím, že ti čerstvý vzduch udělá dobře."

„To je vynikající nápad."

Vzala Snapea za ruku a on ji vedl k otevřeným dveřím na terasu na konci salonu. Když procházeli okolo jedné neobsazené židle, vzal z ní sedák. Hermiona se na něho tázavě podívala.

„Vydrž," zamumlal.

Jeden páreček, na jejichž jména si Hermiona ani za milion nedokázala vzpomenout, stál právě venku, ale jinak byla terasa prázdná. Snape ji směroval rovně ke kamennému zábradlí v úrovni boků. Plynulým pohybem na něj položil sedák ze židle, vzal Hermionu do náručí a zdvihl ji. Posadil ji na sedák tak, že seděla zády k domu a obličejem směrem do zahrady patnáct stop pod ní, ozářené měsícem.

Otočila hlavu a obdivně se na něho usmála.

„Velmi šikovné. Naplánoval jsi to tak?"

„Vůbec ne. Jsem jen dobrý na spontánní romantické akce. Teď se otoč a já ti namasíruji ramena." Snížil hlas. „A můžeme si promluvit."

Hermiona se poslušně posadila zase zády ke Snapeovi. Na holé kůži cítila jeho teplé ruce. Začal jí jemně masírovat krk, jeho dlouhé prsty uvolňovaly napětí, o kterém ani nevěděla, že tam má.

„Nuže?" zeptal se. Jeho hlas jí tiše vibroval v uchu.

„Mmmh. To je příjemné."

„Myslel jsem, nuže, co jsi zjistila?" jeho hlas byl plný pobavení.

„Ach, to…"

„Ano, to."

Hermiona se bránila pocitu trapnosti. Ten zatracený muž musel vědět, jaké rozptýlení jí způsobil. Přiměla své myšlenky k návratu k ožehavému tématu a pryč od kůže pod jeho rukama.

Tiše a výstižně referovala Snapeovi o svých odhaleních v Markovových prostorách.

„Takže si myslím, že zítra ráno budu ještě jednou předstírat bolesti hlavy a vrátím se tam přeložit některé z těch papírů. A vy budete mezitím snídat," uzavřela to.

Cítila, jak se Snapeovy ruce na jejích ramenou trochu napjaly, ale on jen řekl:

„Pokud jsi si jistá, že je to nutné a vhodné."

„Jsem."

„Tak dobře tedy."

Chvíli mlčeli a Snapeovy prsty ji stále ještě pomalu hladily po pokožce. Opřela se o jeho ruce a pokyvovala nohama, až je zcela uvolnila.

„Zatraceně. Spadla mi bota do křoví!"

„To bylo pěkné metrum, které jsi použila." Snape se opřel vedle ní o zábradlí. „Ačkoli si myslím, že je to vlastně skalka."

Hermiona zamyšleně uklonila hlavu na stranu.

„Ano, myslím, že máš asi pravdu. Tak už běž."

Snape se obrátil a pohlédl na ni se zdviženými obočími.

„Kam teď mám jít?"

„Tam dolů. Přinést mi botu. Je to tvoje vina, že tam spadla. Uvolnil jsi mě až příliš."

Snapeovy oči se pobaveně blýskaly.

„Omlouvám se. Už to nikdy neudělám."

„Ale jo, uděláš. Ale napřed mi přineseš zpátky botu. _Prosím_?" Sladce a uměle se usmála a zamrkala na něho řasami.

Snape si odfrkl, ale s rukama schovanýma do kapes se loudal ke schodům vedoucím do zahrady. Když stál přesně pod Hermionou, podíval se nahoru na ni.

„Kde přesně je ta tvá absurdní část obutí?"

Hermiona nahlédla dolů a ukázala rukou.

„Asi tam, myslím."

Snape nejistě vstoupil na skalku a Hermiona zaslechla tlumené nadávky, když se pokoušel držet rovnováhu na kamenech a nerozšlápnout žádnou rostlinu.

„Ó! Vidím ji!" volala. „Je za _Hlohyní_."

Snape se znovu podíval nahoru s lehce rozčileným výrazem ve tváři.

„To mi nepomůže."

„Ta velká rostlina s bílými květy," vysvětlovala Hermiona.

Snape se sklonil pod příslušnou rostlinu, a pak začal klít nahlas.

„Au. Do prdele zatraceně!"

„A se špičatými trny," pokračovala Hermiona ve snaze pomoci mu.

Snape se narovnal a zamával jejím stříbrným střevícem, jako by ji s ním chtěl zaklít. Maličko zlomyslný úsměv se objevil na jeho obličeji, když k ní vzhlédl.

„Můžu ti koukat přímo pod sukni, víš to?"

Hermiona rychle překřížila nohy a s takovou dávkou cti, kterou měla, se otočila, takže nyní seděla čelem k domu.

Snape se lehce usmíval a kráčel zpátky k Hermioně. Teď jsme si kvit, myslel si. Nebyl ovšem skutečně schopen dívat se jí pod sukni – nebylo tam dost světla. A samozřejmě byl příliš gentlemanský na to, aby se tam díval.

Hermiona na něho čekala, sedíc na zábradlí s cudně překříženými kotníky. Snape před ní poklekl na koleno.

„Smím, Popelko?" zeptal se a nastavil jí střevíček.

Hermiona ho pobaveně sledovala.

„Samozřejmě, můj _Princi_ ," odpověděla.

Snape opětoval její pohled, jemně uchopil holou nožku a špičkou prstu úmyslně přejel po chodidle. Byl velice zklamaný, když neucukla.

„Nejsi lechtivá?"

„Ne, tam nejsem," odpověděla s šelmovským úsměvem na rtech. „Ale jsem lechtivá na mnoha jiných místech."

„To je aspoň pozvání," řekl pomalu a opatrně jí střevíc obouval. „Myslím, že bych měl zahájit nějaká pozorování ve vědeckém duchu."

Hermiona na něj koukala.

„V laboratorních podmínkách samozřejmě," odpověděla čtverácky. Pak viděl, jak jí zaškubaly koutky úst. Tento výraz jejího obličeje už poznával.

„No tak jo," řekl, postavil se na nohy a oklepal si prach z kalhot. „Jaká strašná nepřijatelná myšlenka tě teď napadla? Klidně ji můžeš vyslovit."

Úsměv se jí rozzářil.

„Dobře, ale mohl bys toho litovat. Píchal jsi někdy někoho na laboratorním stole?"

Zasmál se tomu a posadil se vedle ní na zábradlí.

„Je mi líto, že tě zklamu, ale ne, opravdu ne. Proč se ptáš, copak ty ano?"

Hermiona zakroutila hlavou.

„Ne. Jen jsem vždycky koukla na stůl v laborce a pomyslela si, že by to byla opravdu dobrá poloha, pokud by se výška příslušného muže a stolu k sobě hodila."

„Můžu čestně prohlásit, že jsem nikdy nepřemýšlel o erotickém potenciálu mé laboratoře. Ačkoli, nyní, když jsi mě na tu myšlenku přivedla…" Zmlkl. _Sakra_. Opravdu přivedla jeho myšlenky tímto směrem, a ne jen abstraktně. Jeho laboratoř v Bradavicích by se samozřejmě použít nedala, ale ona měla ten pěkný sklípek ve svém domečku, a pokud si vzpomínal dobře, byl tam ten stůl zhruba ve výšce boků a … Všiml si, že se na něho hloubavě dívá.

„Nevím, jestli sis toho všiml," řekla, „ale stůl v mé laboratoři v chatě by byl zhruba ve výšce tvých boků."

„Opravdu?" odpověděl, jako kdyby mu ta myšlenka byla naprosto vzdálená. „A, čistě hypoteticky samozřejmě, byla by to ta výška, na kterou jsi myslela?"

„Hypoteticky, ano, myslím, že správný poměr výšky boků ku výšce stolu by odpovídal zhruba jedna ku jedné."

Ode dveří na terasu se náhle ozval hovor – to malá skupinka vyšla ven na terasu. Zůstali blízko domu a někteří z nich si zapálili cigarety. Giles Pemberton byl mezi nimi a Snape na něho kývl.

Zdánlivě je dál pozoroval a tiše řekl:

„Takže, v této hypotetické situaci, kterou jsi zmínila, jaké by přesně byly pozice účastníků?"

„No," začala Hermiona potichu, „vezměme si náhodný příklad: Já bych seděla na laboratorním stole, zatímco ty bys stál přede mnou, abych ti mohla nohy ovinout okolo těla."

„Proto tedy ta důležitost relativní výšky stolu," pokračoval Snape a byl opravdu hrdý na to, že jeho hlas zněl naprosto jistě.

„Přesně. Samozřejmě, jako věděcký úkon by ten experiment musel být několikrát zopakován, aby byl zaručen spolehlivý výsledek."

 _Merlinovo mužství, ta je v tom teda dobrá._ Dovolil malému úsměvu, aby zdvihnul jeho koutky, a – stále ještě se na ni nedívaje – dodal:

„A směl bych kromě toho navrhnout, aby byly rovněž otestovány i nějaké jiné srovnatelné pracovní plochy ve funkci kontrolní skupiny?"

Téměř mu zavrněla v odpověď a zaslechl v tom i úsměv:

„To je vynikající nápad. Hmm. Myslím, že tomuto účelu by mohly vyhovovat pracovní deska v kuchyni a jídelní stůl. Předkládám hypotózu, že deska je příliš vysoko a stůl by mohl být o kus nižší, ale to by bylo lze velmi jednoduše zjistit."

„A co stůl ve tvé zahradě, pod dubem?"

„Venku? Jsi opravdu dobrodruh. Neobával by ses, že by mohl být náš… experiment pozorován?"

Snape se maličko natočil, aby na Hermionu viděl. Seděli blízko vedle sebe, ale stále ještě se nedotýkali. Věděl, že určitě vidí touhu v jeho očích, a upřímně odpověděl:

„Tak jak se právě teď cítím, bych si tě vzal přímo tady na této zdi, aniž bych měl jakékoli zábrany kvůli případnému publiku."

Pozorovala ho s neskrývanou náklonností v očích.

„A já bych tě pravděpodobně nechala, pokud by ses o to pokusil." Zmlkla a položila svou ruku na jeho, která ležela mezi nimi na opracovaném kameni. „Ale nebyl by to fakt dobrý nápad."

Snape cítil teplo její ruky podobné žáru na té své.

„Kvůli nediskrétnosti?" zeptal se s lehkostí, kterou necítil.

„Ne, kvůli tomu ne." Zašklebila se a zamrkala na něho zpod víček. „Mám velké obavy ze srázu pod námi. Oba bychom si zlomili vaz."

Cítil, jak mu v koutcích cuká úšklebek, a napětí se rozpustilo humorem.

„Byl by to však zatraceně dobrý způsob, jak se vzdálit."

Tiše se tomu zasmála, a on se rovněž zasmál svým hrdelním smíchem, načež otočil ruku a propletl své prsty s jejími.

„Vždyť víš, že tuto noc neusnu ani na vteřinu, ženo."

Sladce se na něho usmála a nevinně vykulila oči.

„A to já zas jo. A mám v plánu ty nejbáječnější sny."

Nakonec to byla Hermiona, která nepravidelně uklimbávala, zatímco Snape vedle ní spal spánkem spravedlivých. Znovu a znovu v hlavě procházela scénáře pro následující den. Když se konečně setkají s Markovem, měli by výhodu překvapení na své straně a on by byl v menšině, minimálně magicky vzato. V ideálním případě by jejich první setkání bylo zařízené tak, že by u toho bylo co nejméně mudlů. S trochou štěstí by Markov Snapea nepoznal a byli by schopni ho při dobré příležitosti izolovat a zatknout, ale bylo celkem pravděpodobné, že se ti dva muži znali, v kterémžto případě by napřed zakročili a chaos odstranili až pak. Její tým tu byl na zavolání nebo na vykouzlení Patrona a místní mudlovská policie byla o situaci zpravena (nebo minimálně o její dosti upravené verzi) a byli v pohotovosti na telefonu.

Velmi doufala, že důkazy, které naleznou v laboratoři, se budou týkat i Archieho Price. Mudlovská policie bývala nazlobená, pokud si nemohli nechat žádného podezřelého pro sebe na hraní poté, co vypomohou při vyšetřování pro Jednotku, a v každém případě by to bylo uspokojující, kdyby jim mohli předat slizského pana Price v poutech. Usmívala se a vzpomínala na Archieho, jak stál odpoledne skrznaskrz mokrý v řece. Severus byl naprosto skvělý.

Nebylo to nic platné. Nakonec musela přiznat, že po něm – minimálně – velice touží. A maximálně? No, o tom teď přemýšlet nebude. Zítra ji čeká důležitý úkol. _Dokonce už dnes – bylo po půlnoci, než jsme se dostali do postele._

Opřela se o loket a v tlumeném světle pozorovala Snapeův obličej, jehož hrany ve svitu měsíce tvořily ostré reliéfy. Ležel na zádech, jednu ruku pod hlavou a druhou nataženou směrem k ní. Znovu se položila a přitulila se k ní, až ležela na boku vedle něho, hlavu na jeho rameni a jednu ruku odloženou na jeho hrudi. Po vteřině času na rozmyšlenou pokrčila koleno a vysunula nohu nahoru, až mu ležela na stehně. _Uf, trošku výš. To není jeho noha, co cítím. O čem jenom může snít?_ Náhle v břiše pocítila jemný záchvěv vášně. _Jakpak by asi zareagoval, kdybych na něho vylezla?_ _To by byla škoda nechat to jen tak odeznít._ Její tělo se otřáslo potlačovaným smíchem, a pak se zarazila, když Snape tiše řekl:

„Asi je už pro tebe obvyklé, že mě vzbudíš tím, že se mi směješ. Povyprávěla bys mi prosím, co je tady tak zábavné?"

Hermiona se usmívala a svou nohu mu jemně tlačila na jeho erekci.

„No, když mi povyprávíš ty, o čem se ti zdálo."

Snape jí jednou paží obejmul a prsty vsunul pod lem jejího topu bez rukávů, kresle jí po kůži jemné kroužky.

„Nemám v úmyslu ti to vyprávět, ale mohl bych se nechat přesvědčit, abych ti to ukázal."

Hermiona se protáhla jako kočka a přitiskla se do jeho ruky; nohu napínala a klouzala jí po jeho stehně.

„I když je ta nabídka velmi svůdná, stále mě ještě bolí hlava, je mi líto." A vedle postele je ten zatracený mikrofon. „Možná dnes večer."

„Připomenu ti to."

Snape se překulil na bok, aby na ni viděl, a oběma rukama ji volně obejmul.

 _Ano, prosím, připomeň mi to._

„Možná bych však i přesto mohla dostat jednu pusu na dobrou noc," řekla Hermiona a usmála se, stále se dívajíc do jeho tmavých očí a viděla, jak mu v měsíčním světle jiskří.

Trochu se k ní přiblížil a velmi jemně ji políbil na rty, pak se stáhl a téměř nejistě ji pozoroval. Hermiona si všimla, že čekal na další krok od ní.

A ten také udělala. Položila mu ruku do týla a přitáhla si ho zase blíž, aby ho mohla pevně políbit. Jeho rty se pod jejími otevřely a ona klouzala jazykem po jeho, chutnala spánek a zubní pastu a whisky, a náhle ji bouřlivě líbal on, převzal iniciativu, oba je otočil a překulil ji na záda a zpola zakryl svým tělem. Pevně ji hladil po boku. Když se jejich jazyky olizovaly a ochutnávaly, sténala do jeho úst, zabořila mu jednu ruku do vlasů a tu druhou pod tričko, aby pohladila teplou kůži jeho zad.

 _Dobrotivý Merline, já toho muže chci_ teď _. Seru na jakékoli odposlechy. Jen v tomto jediném případě nechám své libido rozhodovat místo mého mozku. Doprdele, přestává. Jen mi netvrďte, že jeho mozek ten spor vyhrál. Je to chlap. Jeho mozek do toho nemá co mluvit._

S nadlidskou silou se Snape od Hermiony trochu oddálil, ještě jednou ji políbil – cudně – na rty, a jemně se opřel o její čelo. Zavřel oči. Oba ztěžka dýchali.

 _Týjo, to bylo fakt těsně,_ mysel si. _Skoro jsem zapomněl na ten zasraný mikrofon. Ještě čtyři vteřiny a strhal bych jí oblečení z těla a … Mysli na něco jiného. Rychle._

Zdvihl hlavu a otevřel oči. Hermiona na něho hleděla s pokřiveným úsměvem, který obsahoval směsici vášně, zklamání i porozumění.

„Mám velké tušení, že ty bolesti hlavy za pár hodin poleví," řekla konverzačním tónem.

„To doufám. Musí to pro tebe být frustrující."

„I pro tebe je to drsné, já vím." Nestydatě se ušklíbla, a zřejmě znovu nastolila svou vnitřní rovnováhu a humor.

Pak ji políbil ještě jednou – tentokrát krátce, než by je to strhlo.

„Tak pojď, ženská. Zkusme se aspoň pár hodin vyspat."

Oba je uložil na bok, její záda si těsně přitáhl k hrudi. Propletla prsty jedné ruky s těmi jeho.

„Pěkně se vyspi, můj milovaný," zamumlala.

„Pokusím se," odpověděl, jsa si naprosto vědomý toho, že by skutečně neusnul ani na okamžik, kdyby si napřed nedal v duchu studenou sprchu a nevyhnal si z mozku ten vášnivý opar. S povzdechem začal v myšlenkách vyjmenovávat předsedy Starostolce od roku 1023: Edrelbert Nespolehlivý, Cymric Wulfstan, Godric ap Hywel ap Rhys ap Myrddin…

S konečnou platností zabral někdy v polovině devatenáctého století a vzbudil se o několik hodin později. Jednoznačně se necítil odpočatý. Jeho nenasytné libido soutěžilo v žaludku o pozornost s hlodající nervozitou. Přišlo mu neuvěřitelně těžké dovolit Hermioně odejít a nechat ji samotnou prohledávat Markovovu laboratoř. Minimálně ji chtěl doprovodit. A jedna malá, ale příznačná část jeho samotného jí chtěla zoufale vyjevit, že má jít domů a nechat jeho, aby Markova zatkl.

Jeho hlava věděla, že Hermiona mu byla co do magických schopností rovna a že by tuto skutečnost velmi jasně zdůraznila a připojila k tomu něco hodně bolestivého, kdyby se jen pokusil uplatnit kavalírské chování, které by mohlo být interpretováno jako pochyby o její kompetenci. A on tyto pochyby neměl. Ne zcela. Jednalo se jen o to, že byla tak mladá ( _ne tak mladá_ , protestovala část mozku obtěžkána vášní) a relativně nezkušená. _A přes všechny moje protesty, že touží po klidném životě, jsem stále ještě maniak s těžko potlačitelným nutkáním ochraňovat lidi. Obzvláště ty, které miluji. Miluji? U Merlinovy pravé půlky zadku, kam to teď došlo?_

Hermiona si všimla, že během ranního oblékání byl Snape zticha a v myšlenkách. _Po tom, co jsem ho napadla, toho zřejmě už moc nenaspal,_ myslela si s pocitem viny. Předstírali rozhovor, ve kterém šlo o tom, že Hermiona vynechá snídani, protože ji stále ještě trochu bolí hlava, a Snape byl skoro připravený k odchodu dolů.

Odešla do koupelny učesat si vlasy, a byla maličko překvapená, když šel Snape za ní a zavřel dveře. Stál jí těsně za zády, a jak se podívala do zrcadla, setkala se s odrazem jeho očí.

„Předpokládám, že tady uvnitř nejsme odposloucháváni," řekl klidně.

Hermiona kývla.

„Pokud budeme mluvit tiše. Jsi v pořádku?"

Snape se zkroušeně usmál.

„Uleví se mi, až Markova posadíme do vězení. Chceš, abych na tebe zakouzlil Zastírací kouzlo? Je to jedno z těch, které se u druhých provádí lehčeji než na sobě."

Hermiona se na něho vděčně usmála do zrcadla.

„To by bylo perfektní. Děkuji."

Se zájmem pozorovala svůj odraz v zrcadle, když zdvihl hůlku a pevně jí ťukl na hlavu. Viděla kouzlo, běžící po jejím těle jako studená vlna. Efekt byl děsivý. Byla téměř neviditelná, ale když se hodně soustředila, viděla se lépe a její zjev podobný duchovi byl téměř hmatatelný.

Otočila se, aby se podívala na Snapea.

„Nevím, jestli to poznáš, ale usmívám se na tebe. Možná přijdu ke snídani, až budu v laboratoři hotová, ale pokud ne, setkáme se tady nahoře."

Jednou přikývl.

„Tak dobře. Pěknou zábavu. Pokud se rozhodneš přijít na snídani, nezapomeň prosím zrušit kouzlo, jinak všechny vyděsíš k smrti. A jo, vidím tě dost dobře na to, abych rozeznal, že na mě teď vyplazuješ jazyk. Dětinská holko."

„Starý bručoune," vrátila mu to Hermiona. „Běž a dej si kávu – jsem si jistá, že jakmile si aplikuješ trochu kofeinu, zase budeš normální a šarmantní."

„Myslím, že zůstanu u čaje, děkuji mnohokrát. V posledních čtyřiadvaceti hodinách jsi mé nervy zatížila dost, další stimulace je to poslední, co ještě potřebuji."

Hermioně se celkem zamlouval způsob, jak jeho melodický hlas polaskal slovo „stimulace". Natáhla se, aby ho jemně políbila na tvář, pak počkala, až opustí koupelnu a ložnici, načež ho potichoučku a skoro neviditelná následovala.

O pět minut později se zase nacházela v laboratoři, nyní ozářené sluncem, a listovala ve druhé zásuvce skříně s dokumenty. Vytáhla první pořadač a vzala si ho k nejbližšímu stolu. Stránky rozložila popořádku před sebe. Mávnutím hůlky a zašeptáním formule aktivovala překládací kouzlo. Z každé stránky hned vystoupala zlatá písmenka a vznášela se ve vzduchu nad originálním textem. Jiná variace kouzla by překlad přenesla na papír, ale to může počkat. V této chvíli chtěla jen uspokojit svou zvědavost.

 _Lektvar Bodnutí škorpióna,_ četla. _Pro podmanění nepřátel a –_

Náhle cítila, že se v jejím těle šířilo teplo. Ve zlomku vteřiny, který potřebovala k tomu, aby zjistila, že její Zastírací kouzlo bylo zrušeno, se otáčela a chystala se zakouzlit ochranný štít. „Prot-!"

Ale to už bylo pozdě. Byla odzbrojena, hůlka jí vylétla z ruky, a ještě než se otočila, aby se mohla podívat na útočníka, zaslechla slova „Pouta na tebe!" a objevila se lana, která jí údy těsně spoutala k tělu. Cítila, jak jí nohy vypovídají službu, a když ji něco trefilo zezadu a zjistila, že to byla židle, lana se roztáhla, aby ji k ní připoutala.

„Tak, slečno Eastwoodová," řekl hlas se silným přízvukem. „Kdo skutečně jste a proč jste do mého domu přivedla Severuse Snapea?"

Hermiona vztekle přihlížela, jak se před ni postavil Jurij Markov. Proč jsem byla tak zatraceně blbá a pracovala zády ke dveřím? Teď, když mohla vidět jeho obličej, ho hned poznala – to kouzlo, které používal, aby ji přiměl nepamatovat si, jak vypadal, nyní zřejmě neaktivoval. Za jiných okolností by ocenila jeho důvtip.

Jeho velmi bledé, ledově modré oči byly zasazeny do obličeje se slovanskými rysy, vysokými lícními kostmi a dlouhým, úzkým nosem. Černé vlasy ostříhané nakrátko tvořily silný kontrast s jeho křídově bílou kůží. Tenké rty se výsměšně protáhly, když na ni shlížel.

„Čekám na odpověď, slečno Eastwoodová. Nebo jak se skutečně jmenujete."

Ťuknul její hůlkou o stůl.

„Podle tohoto se dá soudit, že jste čarodějka. Jen tento fakt dokazuje to, že nejste ta, za kterou se vydáváte."

Hermiona se vyzývavě setkala s jeho pohledem.

„Nemám tušení, o čem to mluvíte, pane Markove."

Markov zavrčel.

„Lhářko. No, začněme s tím, že Vám povyprávím, co už vím. Poprosil jsem pana Price, aby mě informoval o Vás a Vašem domnělém manželovi, a včera jsem s ním absolvoval velmi zajímavý telefonický hovor. Bezpochyby Vás potěší, když se dozvíte, že se mu líbíte, ačkoli by Vás zřejmě spíš ošukal na jednacím stole, než by se k němu s Vámi posadil. O doktoru Singerovi tak dobře nemluvil. Jeho stížnostem jsem nevěnoval příliš pozornosti, než mi sdělil jednu velmi zajímavou historku o tom, co Váš manžel udělal s Turpinem. Podle jeho slov: Bylo to jako kouzlo.

No, pro něho to byl jen slovní obrat, ale jak si jistě dokážete představit, pomyslel jsem si, že by si to zasloužilo další prozkoumání. Rozhodl jsem se, že se sem vrátím o trochu dřív, abych si prohlédl záznamy z kamery a mikrofonů. Moje rozhodnutí se ukázalo jako oprávněné, neboť když jsem zase chtěl odejít, spustil se tichý alarm pro toto křídlo domu. Pěkná věcička, takový mudlovský alarm proti vloupání."

 _Sakra_ , myslela si Hermiona. _Ten jsem přehlédla. Není tak samolibý, jak jsme si mysleli._

Markov pokračoval ve své promluvě, zatímco před ní přecházel sem a tam.

„Takže jsem se vrátil dnes brzy ráno, aniž bych kohokoli informoval o mé přítomnosti. Nejdřív jsem zkontroloval záznamy z bezpečnostní kamery, ale šikovně jste zajistila, že Vašemu choti nebylo vidět do tváře. Tak jako tak jsem obličej profesora Snapea viděl jen jednou a možná bych ho stejně hned nepoznal. Ale pak jsem si poslechl nějaké audionahrávky z Vaší ložnice. Předpokládám, že jste věděli, že tam je štěnice. Doufám, že normálně vedete daleko zajímavější rozhovory. Ačkoli události ve dvě v noci byly o něco více vzrušující. Řekněte mi, zjistila jste, o čem se Severusovi zdálo?"

Hermiona se osypala při myšlence na to, že je Markov odposlouchával, a byla ze srdce ráda, že se jim situace ještě více nevymkla z rukou. Dál na Markova mlčky zírala, a on mluvil dál:

„Ale to jsem odbočil. Obličej svého muže jste skryla, ale nepomyslela jste na to, abyste skryla i jeho hlas. O Smrtijedech jste zapomněla jednu věc. Trvali na nošení těch směšných masek. Takže téměř vždycky, když jsem se setkal s Temným pánem, abych ho informoval o situaci v mojí zemi, mi zůstal obličej jeho důvěrného zástupce skrytý. Což však neplatilo o jeho nanejvýš markantním hlase, který jsem poznal velmi dobře. Představte si mé překvapení, když jsem ho slyšel v mém domě.

Takže, naposledy: Kdo jste a proč jste sem přivedla Severuse Snapea?"

Hermioniny myšlenky vířily, zatímco zkoušela promyslet východisko z této situace. Její magie bez hůlky byla dobrá, ale bylo nepravděpodobné, že by byla proti ozbrojenému černokněžníkovi účinná. V tašce měla svou pistoli, mezi jiným, ale taška spadla na zem, když ji Markov spoutal. Nyní byla mimo dosah. To musela změnit. Zkoušela získat čas. Možná by se jí podařilo v Markovovi zasít dostatek pochybností, aby minimálně odstranil lana.

„Nevím, o čem mluvíte. Steven je jen mudla, který to umí s koňmi. Jsme tři roky svoji. Nemůžu za to, že zní jako Snape. Poslouchejte, očividně jsem čarodějka, ale i přesto jsem tady, protože bych s Vámi ráda obchodovala. Zřejmě dnes dáváte přednost práci s mudly, takže se to jevilo jako nejlepší cesta, jak se Vám přiblížit. Měla jsem v úmyslu Vám tento víkend říct pravdu."

Markov se na ni nepohnutě díval. Jakoby přemýšlel o tom, co řekla. Pak zakroutil hlavou.

„Pořád ještě lžete. Ale to je jedno. Já z Vás tu pravdu dostanu. Nakonec."

Švihl hůlkou a do ruky mu vlétla láhev. Hermiona se otřásla strachem – poznala zářivou žluto-červenou barvu lektvaru Bodnutí škorpióna.

Markov si ťukal prstem na rty a přemýšlel.

„Myslím, že pro začátek by měla půl hodina stačit. Pak uvidíme, jestli jste se rozhodla být o něco vstřícnější."

Přišel k Hermioně a postavil se přímo před ni. Instinktivně zkusila uhnout, ale on ji pevně chytil za paži. Odzátkoval láhev a na zápěstí jí spadla jedna kapka tekutiny.

Herimiona byla překvapena svým odstupem od dění, když pozorovala, jak jí rudá barva pomalu postupuje po kůži. Věděla, jak lektvar působí. Za pár vteřin se začne pálící bolest šířit do celého těla. Bude to probíhat ve vlnách, každá o něco vyšší než ta předchozí, která již lehce odezněla. To byl jeden z důvodů efektivity lektvaru. Místo vyvolání dlouhého bezvědomí přiměje lektvar tělo neustále se probouzet, když bolest zdánlivě poleví, a tím zabraňuje úlevě v milostivých mdlobách. Vlastně to bylo chytré.

Pocítila vystřelení první vlny horka ze zápěstí. Trucovitě vzhlédla k Markovovi, který ji pozoroval se zjevným pobavením.

„Tak," řekl, „myslím, že Vás odvážeme. Dá Vám to možnost svíjet se bolestí. Nemyslím si, že bychom chtěli zpřelámané kosti. Ještě ne."

 _Bastard._ Hermiona cítila, jak se lana uvolnila, avšak nemohla dělat nic jiného, než sklouznout na zem v další vlně působení lektvaru. Všimla si, že Markov znovu promluvil.

„Ale myslím si, že na Vás zakouzlím Ševelissimo. Musím si zavolat a křik by mě trošku rušil."

Matně vnímala, že kouzlo působilo, ale více starostí jí dělala vlna bolesti dosahující nyní až k prstům u nohou. Právě když si myslela, že už to nevydrží, úroveň bolesti trochu polevila. Dobře, kdybych se teď mohla dostat ke své tašce… Ale sotva ji to napadlo, začala trýzeň znovu. Tentokrát vlna bolesti vystoupala výš a výše. Věděla, že ztratí vědomí. Když cítila, že se svět okolo ní noří do temnoty, nezvučně zakřičela jedno slovo do hloubi svého ducha. _Severusi!_

Na terase bylo možné spatřit Severuse, který náhle upustil čajový šálek. Rozbil se na tisíc kousků a tekutý obsah se rozstříkl na kameny, jako by byl neopatrně upuštěným jantarovým náhrdelníkem.


End file.
